


Один на миллион

by shapeshifter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: Будучи звездой спортивных таблоидов, молодым многообещающим спортсменом, Дерек Хейл неоднократно давал интервью. Рассказывал о себе, о тренировках, придумывал какие-то правила жизни или позволял журналистам слепить их за него. И вот теперь, десятки лет спустя, он впервые рассказывает свою историю - сам и искренне.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Первое: Питер здесь все-таки любит Дерека, вполне по-настоящему, и это не менее по-настоящему печально.  
> Второе: ситуация по поводу отношения к ЛГБТ и СПИДу приблизительная, различалась (и до сих пор различается) от штата к штату, если речь идет не о «нормальных» гражданах, а о меньшинствах. Для ее понимания я посмотрела несколько фильмов, прочитала много статей, а еще опросила людей, учившихся или переехавших в США как раз в то время. За всю информацию спасибо им, за ошибки позор на мою седую голову.   
> Встречаются анахронизмы. Раз или два, они кошмарны, но сознательны.  
> Третье: как и всегда, речь идет о любви. В конце концов, все песни только о любви. Но еще – о честности.

1

Прибыв к конечному пункту своего маршрута, Лиам еще раз посмотрел на смартфон, закрепленный на торпеде машины. Потом снял его с подставки, замигавшей зелеными огоньками, сверился, вбил адрес еще раз и получил тот же самый результат. Всё было верно, он приехал именно туда, куда и должен был. И даже в срок.  
Щурясь на солнце, бьющее в глаза, он пригнулся и подался вперед, оглядываясь. Казалось, обычный пригород, в котором дома хоть и были построены не по одному проекту, не типовой застройкой, но все равно смутно напоминали друг друга. Словно повиновались реальному или негласному, но крепкому договору – «выделяйся, но не слишком».  
Даже цвета были словно с одной палитры – от неяркого красного до грязновато-бежевого. Белый дом, кажется, всего один, да и тот в конце улицы. Дверей со стеклянными вставками с первого взгляда было не видно, зато тут и там оскалились ограды – кирпичные, каменные, с виду ажурные, но заканчивающиеся острыми коваными пиками. Но не у всех.

У Хейлов, например, ограды не было. Их дом, цвета красноватой жженой умбры, был окружен лишь газоном средней ухоженности и прикрыт от взглядов с улицы только приземистыми крепкими деревьями.  
\- Деревья – это да, это… мх-мх-мх… - пробормотал Лиам. Подумав, что надо бы сделать пару заметок уже сейчас, но так и не сделав этого, он заглушил мотор своего «шевроле» и вылез из машины. «Мой шевроле» - звучало круто, «доставшаяся от старшего брата раздолбанная тачка, под капотом которой нужно торчать каждые выходные, чтобы завелась в понедельник» - уже не настолько, так что Лиам ограничивался первым вариантом. Прежде чем направиться к крыльцу, он остановился, чтобы закурить, и поглядел по сторонам. Вроде как, изучая обстановку, но не отрицая и того, что ждет нагоняя от какой-нибудь местной тётушки с острым нюхом.  
Курил он мало, к своим двадцати трем давно бросил – полтора года уже прошло, не меньше; сперва закончил (бросил) обучение в колледже и прибился к редакции, а потом оно как-то само пошло-поехало, вместе с низкой зарплатой и заботой о здоровье. Или о кошельке.   
Нет, о здоровье Лиам тоже подумывал... мельком.  
Тем не менее, порой начинал курить снова, зная, что сигарета может настроить на рабочий, а то и творческий лад. Или искренне веря в это, тут как посмотреть. Мало ли суеверий у писательской братии? Лиам знал одну девчонку, которая, несмотря на преддиабет и ругань врачей (о чем она говорила со странным оттенком гордости: «Так и сказал – мол, из твоей крови можно делать сахарную вату, девочка»), садилась за крошечный нетбук и хлестала колу литрами. И даже не диетическую. Говорила, без этого ей не пишется. Жизнь за искусство, не иначе.  
По сравнению с алкоголем и наркотиками, курение – это так, ерунда…

Лиам даже не мог толком сказать, что именно его смущает. Ему как раз стоило бы идти к своему, как он надеялся, будущему клиенту с холодной головой и чистым сердцем, не пытаясь протолкнуть личную точку зрения или выдать желаемое за действительное. Чего он вообще ждал? Радужного флага? Иллюминации? Начать книгу с такого, конечно, было бы очень просто: все равно, что взорвать трескучую вонючую петарду в первом же абзаце. Хочешь - не хочешь, а внимание привлечешь.  
Ум писателя, черт возьми, должен быть свободен от предрассудков.   
Флаг, к слову, присутствовал, но небольшой и всего-то американский. Оно, впрочем, понятно - самая середина лета. Но можно будет и уточнить, так, любопытства ради…  
Лиам еще раз по-охотничьи огляделся, стараясь подметить какую-нибудь интересную деталь. Что-нибудь, что можно будет вставить в текст, зацепить этим читателя – не петарду, так хоть бенгальский огонь…

Занавеска за большим окном колыхнулась. Лиам опомнился, докурил сигарету и снова полез в машину, чтобы сунуть окурок в пепельницу. Мысленно он проверил своё добро. Полностью заряженный диктофон? Есть. Блокнот? Есть. Письменные принадлежности? Есть. Запасной блокнот, на всякий пожарный? Тоже есть. Баночка энергетика, которую он, если что, быстренько осушит в туалете? Всё есть. Он, как охотник, отправляющийся в долгое блуждание по лесу, приготовился ко всему.

2

Себя Лиам считал именно охотником. Если и не за крупными хищниками, то за мелкими шустрыми птичками точно. За интересными людьми, ускользающими историями, кусочками жизни. Огрызками, которые он потом превратит в рассказы. Видоизменив, конечно, главные действующие лица в достаточной степени, чтобы не отмахиваться потом от бесконечных судебных исков (последнему, в немалой степени, его научил неудачный опыт написания слишком уж прозрачного фельетона на школьного директора. Что поделать, Лиам в ученические годы уже знал о своей страсти к жалящим и острым сюжетам, зато в упор не видел, насколько был юн, глуп и наивен... Не то, что теперь).

Сегодня Лиам тоже отправился на охоту и чертовски надеялся поживиться сегодня хоть чем-нибудь. Почему бы и не надеяться? Д. Хейл был достаточно колоритной фигурой, чтобы он мог не считать дело совсем безнадежным. В прошлом – популярный спортсмен, канувший в небытие после громкого и даже еще более популярного скандала - не О Джей, конечно, но на безрыбье…  
Одна проблема – о Хейле все давным-давно успели забыть. Странно, что мужик не готовил сенцо тем жарким летом, а ждал… сколько, двадцать лет? Больше двадцати, точно. Черт, да Лиам еле-еле раскопал достаточно информации, чтобы вообще имело смысл приезжать. Пришлось не только прошерстить сеть, но и заглянуть в библиотеку - поковыряться в хрустящих от времени журналах, в том числе и откровенно желтых. Ей-Богу, он обошелся бы без знания о том, с каким интересом раньше читали статейки о женщине, влюбившейся в пингвина, или о похищении инопланетянами местного сумасшедшего. Теперь-то каждый психопат мог выйти в интернет и совершенно бесплатно, без всякой редактуры рассказать, кто, где и как их зондировал.

Биография Хейла поначалу была ничем не примечательна, если вы, конечно, не фанат футбола (а Лиам им не был, более того, должно быть, от европейских родственников ему передался пагубный интерес к соккеру и равнодушие к тому, что в Штатах упрямо называли футболом). Отличная репутация, светлое будущее, появление в списках самых завидных холостяков-спорстменов… Дальше становилось жарко, но к этому Лиам был готов: именно безобразные скандалы он искал, проводя в библиотеке замечательные летние вечера. Интересно, сколько литров пыли осталось в его легких после этого?  
Первое упоминание Хейла в ключе, отличном от традиционного «чудо-парень, гордость своего маленького города и образец для подражания», он нашел тоже летом. Он не знал, было ли жарко в девяносто-каком-то-там, но решил думать, что да. Кому-то, по крайней мере, точно было.  
Журналистские расследования, написанные на коленке за час-другой, и новые списки фактов, противоречащих друг другу и здравому смыслу: Лиам, конечно, выписал их отдельно и собирался использовать впоследствии, но кое-что и запомнил, причем запомнил крепко. Журнал был тоненький - макулатура, не годящаяся даже для того, чтобы подтереться после ночевки в кемпинге. Верстка оказалась великолепна в своем убожестве: красные, розовые, желтые буквы. Модные стили, актуальные прически, что смотреть в этом месяце, что любить и что осуждать…  
«Список главных женских разочарований 91 года: пока-пока, миссис Хейл».   
Изумительно, подумал Лиам, увидев розовые буквы впервые, даже рассмеялся. Потрясающе просто, все равно, что разглядывать наскальные рисунки. TMZ, который действительно читали. Такой анахронизм, что даже не мерзко.  
Почти.

«если Хейл не захочет упоминать об этом (с чего бы ему хотеть??), самому повернуть в эту область» - быстро начеркал он в блокноте.   
Он не слишком удивился, осознав, что найдет не так много, как хотелось бы - макулатура на то и макулатура, чтобы исчезать в небытие. Да и продлилось это сумасшествие сравнительно недолго. Лиам был почти уверен, что в то время, без интернета (ему с трудом верилось, что когда-то интернета не было) такая благодарная тема могла кормить всех присосавшихся не месяц и не два. Сейчас все быстро забылось бы, информационное пространство стало быстрее и капризнее, но тогда?   
Дерек Хейл умер. Нет, сам-то он был жив и здоров, через пару минут Лиам его увидит, но вот его медийная личность умерла. Скончалась так скоропостижно, что волей-неволей возникали вопросы. Вот он находит желтые статейки там и сям, а в следующем месяце – пусто, ни единого упоминания о скандальном футболисте, развенчанном принце Дереке Хейле. Никто даже не попытался гальванизировать его пожеванный труп и заработать последнюю пару баксов (до того, как за это взялся сам Лиам, спасибо).  
О чем это могло говорить? Либо ни о чем: простое совпадение, на Хейла всем стало наплевать, публика – жестокая тварь… Либо кто-то этому поспособствовал.

Лиам захлопнул дверцу автомобиля. Та не поддалась, он хлопнул второй раз, сильнее, повернулся и обнаружил, что за ним наблюдают уже открыто. Издали было видно лишь то, что в тени от дерева стоит крепко сбитый мужчина, одетый в темную футболку и джинсы. Смотрел он прямо на Лиама, молча и неподвижно. Будто в засаде.  
Лиам, посетовав на яркий, но слишком уж привязчивый образ охоты, по-дурацки помахал рукой, засуетился и поспешил к Хейлу. Никем иным этот здоровяк, конечно, быть не мог: широченные плечи бывшего футболиста, чуть постаревшее, но все то же узнаваемое лицо с резкими чертами, знакомыми по фотографиям с газетных вырезок: не узнать его было невозможно.  
Лиам первым протянул руку, свободную от прихваченного барахла. Хейл окинул его цепким взглядом и ответил на рукопожатие… Черт, да один его бицепс был размером с ногу Лиама, причем в далеко не самом тонком месте. Он явно был не похож на бывшего спортсмена. Те с годами частенько кабанели, покрываясь добротным слоем сала – из-за отсутствия привычной нагрузки и, возможно, побочных эффектов от таблеток, которые несколько десятилетий назад были не так хорошо изучены.   
Так или иначе, Дерек Хейл держал себя в форме - Лиам не без зависти отметил плоский живот. Ни малейшего намека на пузо, никакого тебе возрастного привета от расслабляющего пивка и гриля по выходным.  
\- Очень рад нашей встрече, - сердечно сказал Лиам, настраиваясь на рабочий лад. Профессиональный.  
\- Я тоже, - скупо ответил Хейл, не демонстрируя радости ни единым мускулом на лице. Он казался олицетворением дела, которое нужно сделать как можно скорее и как можно точнее.  
Профессионализм, снова подумал Лиам, почему-то волнуясь и представляя, как придется разукрашивать сухой деловой рассказ. Ничего. Нормально.

3

Они расположились во внутреннем дворике – недешевая садовая мебель, приятная тень, солнечный свет и прохлада от чистого бассейна. Лиам обрадовался столу, разложил оборудование.  
\- Думаю, для начала мы поговорим? – сказал он, одновременно и обозначая свою точку зрения, и предоставляя Хейлу выбор. – Привыкнем друг к другу, немного познакомимся.  
\- Наговоримся еще, - оборвал его Хейл, придушив в зародыше речь, заготовленную Лиамом еще дома - о том, что доверие в работе такого рода значит очень многое и напрямую влияет на качество результата.  
Ладно. Значит, Хейл из тех, кто на такое дерьмо не покупается, и вообще… да-да, можно было не напоминать, «ближе к делу, парень». Его, впрочем, можно понять, он тебе деньги платит, напомнил себе Лиам. Должно быть, он просто такой человек.  
Лиам вытянул ноги, потом подобрал их, почему-то чувствуя себя школьником, которому предстояло отвечать не слишком-то твердо заученный получасом ранее урок.

\- Думаю, основная тема более или менее понятна, согласны? Как так получилось. Что привело к… Радикально изменить свою жизнь, предпочтения, убеждения… - начал было Лиам и запнулся – Хейл смотрел не просто без улыбки. Взгляд потяжелел, а брови сошлись под таким углом, что Лиаму показалось: сейчас его попросят вон, несмотря на все договоренности.  
\- Или поговорим об этом позже, - тем же тоном, сделав заминку крошечной, продолжил он. Не самое удачное начало, бывает. Он всего лишь прощупывает почву, а Хейл – сложный тип. Ничего удивительного. – Можно, для начала, просто обозначить основные вехи. Согласны?   
Крути руль в сторону заноса.  
\- Я расскажу, а там решим, - сказал Хейл, внимательно глядя на него. – Не все пойдет в печать, но для понимания…  
\- Вас понял, - тут же среагировал Лиам. Сделал вид, будто запирает рот на замок, а ключ выбрасывает куда-то далеко-далеко в траву, где этот невидимый ключ затеряется на веки вечные. – Вся информация конфиденциальна, само собой. Сперва запишем, пригладим, причешем. Вы прочитаете. А публикация без вашего одобрения… фу-ух. Ну, вы знаете. Вы же читали договор?  
\- Изучил, - отозвался Хейл. Он откинулся, замер, потом поднялся с места, жестом остановив рванувшего следом Лиама, и пошел в дом. – Секунду.

Куда он ушел? За договором? Это ладно, но вдруг… Вдруг он пошел звонить редактору? «Кого вы мне прислали»? Лиам напрягся, готовый, если что, защищать те небольшие количества достоинства и профессионализма, в которых было уверен.  
Не успел он напрячься по-настоящему, как услышал позади шаги. Лиам обернулся. Хозяин дома, по совместительству - его временный работодатель и соавтор вернулся, и в его руках у него была обычная тетрадь, стопка страниц в клетку, соединенных белой пружинкой.   
\- Я сделал некоторые наметки заранее, - пояснил Хейл, вновь усаживаясь.  
\- О, - Лиам не сразу нашелся с ответом. Потом тряхнул головой. Кажется, он всполошился не просто раньше, чем стоило, он вообще испугался на пустом месте.  
Что поделать: Хейл почему-то его пугал. Не в плохом смысле, Лиаму вовсе не казалось, что его сейчас пырнут ножом в живот, дадут в морду или швырнут в бассейн, нет. Просто от Хейла исходило ощущение непрекращающейся проверки, постоянного экзамена. Выдай самый лучший результат или вообще не приходи. Под тяжелым взглядом пронзительно-зеленых глаз хотелось выпрямить спину.  
Лиам отметил и этот момент. А потом чуть-чуть сгорбился.  
\- Итак, с чего начнем? Или, если позволите – с чего вам будет комфортнее всего начать? – спросил он. Лиам был готов ко всему, что преподнесет ему Хейл, в том числе и к сухим мослам. Но надеялся, конечно, на кусочек посочнее.

1

…со стороны и не скажешь – да и по будущему результату, вероятно, тоже, заранее предрек он себе – но к этому разговору Дерек готовился несколько недель, если не месяцев.  
Сам по себе вопрос был нормальным. Этому пареньку, Лиаму, просто неоткуда было узнать о мыслях Дерека по этому поводу, и его задачей как-то было доходчиво рассказать, где тут собака зарыта. Нет смысла злиться.  
И, тем не менее, вопрос застал его врасплох. Точь-в-точь, как брошенная посреди ленивого разговора фраза Стайлза: «Твоя книга вышла бы интересной».

Они сидели в гостиной, собираясь посмотреть новую серию «Шелкопрядов». Китайская мафия, азиатские картели, перестрелки, наркотики, никто не поет, не танцует, не снимает серий про Рождество или ДСВ. Очень веселый сериал, Дереку он нравился.  
А вот реклама ему не нравилась совсем, хотя он сам когда-то в ней снимался. А может быть, именно из-за этого.  
\- Хэ-э-эй, какделаребятки, - на экране закривлялся какой-то пацаненок. – Да, я вам напомню еще и здесь, что выходит моя новая книга - «Я ненавижу себя», а моя задница появится почти в каждом городе страны в туре, так что встретиться со мной...   
Мягкая обложка.   
Из интернета, что ли, Стайлз еще сказал, что это «ютубер» и удивился, увидев его по телику, а не в сети. Дерек смотрел ролик всего пять секунд, а от мельтешения уже заломило виски. Проблема могла быть и в погоде, но ему показалось, что все дело в педиковатом авторе книжонки.

\- Каждая известная десятку-другому собака сейчас пишет о себе книгу. Или никому не известная собака пишет книгу за собаку, - с некоторым неудовольствием сказал Дерек, сегодня ему хотелось поворчать. Как и у многих людей, чье образование было далеко от идеального, его отношение к писательству было гремучей смесью сакрализации и пренебрежения. – Сколько ему лет? Двадцать? О чем он может написать?  
\- Не знаю, - отозвался Стайлз. Бросил взгляд на экран и снова уткнулся в смартфон. Дерек хотел было высказаться и на эту тему, но смысла не было - Стайлз каким-то непостижимым образом умудрялся ковыряться в телефоне, преспокойно воспринимая происходящее вокруг. Многозадачность, говорил он. В детстве на мне испытывали непроверенные лекарства.  
Тем более, что Стайлз не закончил:  
\- Все пишут сейчас. Певцы, рок-звезды, бывшие звезды… Нанимают людей, а через месяц продают под своим именем. В конце концов, о чем вообще пишут книги?  
\- О чем? – Дерек пожал плечами. – Да о жизни.   
Мало ли, о чем можно было написать? Ему нравились биографии и исторические труды; с художественной литературой дела обстояли похуже, но кое-что любопытное можно было найти и там. Не увлекавшийся ничем подобным раньше, теперь Дерек читал – в свое удовольствие, не торопясь. Благо, времени теперь было предостаточно. Начав читать, он обнаружил, что люди писали обо всем подряд, чаще всего о себе. Если писали хорошо, то, вероятнее всего, о том, что им было хорошо известно. Или, по крайней мере, интересно.

\- Ты тоже мог бы, - заметил Стайлз, не поднимая голову от гаджета. В полутьме, царившей в гостиной, стекла его очков светились отраженным белым светом.  
\- Вот-вот, - с ленцой сказал Дерек и зевнул. – И ты. И кто угодно.  
Стайлз почему-то ответил серьезно:  
\- Не-а. Не думаю, что это моё. Господь наградил меня многими достоинствами, Дерек, кудосы ему, но художественного таланта этот суровый чувак мне не дал.   
Дерек выпрямился:  
\- А твоя речь на годовщину? – речь, по его мнению, вышла очень приличной. – Погоди… Как там было точно? «Когда я с тобой, я чувствую, что какой-то божественный код, на котором написаны ты и я, и все вокруг, он сходится. Без багов». Хорошо сказано, я еще тогда подумал, что как у какого-нибудь писателя.  
Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него, потом на диванную подушку, вероятно, оценивая искренность. Подушка осталась на месте, из чего Дерек сделал вывод, что поняли его правильно.  
\- Считай, это была, есть и будет моя единственная рукопись.  
\- Когда ты писал-то от руки в последний раз? – Дерек отвлекся. Стайлз, печатавший со скоростью, поражающий воображение, писал, как курица лапой. Дерек ругался в голос, пытаясь разобрать его списки покупок.  
\- Тогда и писал.  
Они вновь помолчали.

\- Но я серьезно: твоя книга вышла бы интересной, - снова сказал Стайлз, и Дерек снова открыл закрывающиеся глаза. - Автобиография. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Понимаю. Окей, буду писателем. А ты сбреешь дохлое животное со своего лица. Договорились? - ответил Дерек, даже и не думая, что Стайлз может сказать нечто подобное всерьез. Публичные выступления в устной или письменной форме давным-давно перестали быть его коньком, и он по ним совсем не скучал.  
Стайлз в очередной раз оскорбился за свою клочкастую бороденку (даже в сорок лет на его лице ничего приличного не росло) обиделся, а вопрос так и повис в воздухе, вызревая, как виноград на солнце. Дерек должен был забыть о нем, невозможно помнить все, о чем говоришь с супругом - особенно если вы просто треплетесь о ерунде, сидя перед телевизором, как два старых лентяя… Но почему-то он снова и снова возвращался к этой дурацкой идее – перед сном или выбирая книгу, или читая. Чтение он полюбил сравнительно недавно и никогда не был хорош в написании эссе (да и вообще, отсиживал на уроках только самый необходимый минимум времени, чтобы получить проходной балл и снова отправиться на тренировку). Но Дерек никогда не был типичным футболистом-идиотом, чья голова годится только на то, чтобы ей бодаться.   
Подумать о таком было даже в чем-то приятно.  
И страшно; признаваться в этом было тяжело, но, черт, Дерека - взрослого, пожилого почти мужика, волновала мысль, что он мог бы тоже написать книгу. Изложить по порядку мысли о жизни. О людях. О себе. О Стайлзе.  
Он развлекал себя этой мыслью, волновал и пугал, но всерьез не собирался, и этот вопрос появился на повестке дня лишь спустя несколько месяцев.

2

В тот день Дерек сидел на кухне и, обложившись бумагами, калькулятором и ноутбуком, подбивал бухгалтерию. Обычно этим занимался Стайлз, ладивший с цифрами куда лучше, и держал все на своем компьютере, в который Дерек сейчас и поглядывал, предпочитая писать по старинке от руки, но Стайлз был занят на работе. Занят настолько, что попросил освободить себя от домашних обязанностей. Кажется, он даже на поездку к Скотту еле-еле выкроил время, Дереку даже показалось, что в этом году придется отложить, и приготовился продумывать варианты – но нет, все срослось. Традиции Стайлз не нарушил, успел на годовщину смерти и даже цветы купил. Но постараться пришлось, конечно.

Стайлз тогда заехал домой на сорок минут, ланч и сразу обратно, уже до позднего вечера. Как и на прошлой неделе, и на следующей, и черт знает сколько еще времени. Дерек беспокоился, но, зная, как Стайлз любит свою работу, и что все у них там происходит добровольно, по согласию и по любви, не цеплялся. Он, в конце концов, располагал большим количеством свободного времени - были в работе тренера определенные плюсы.  
Еще бы не чертова бухгалтерия… Свободное время Дерек предпочитал заполнять чем угодно, но не этим.

\- Решил наваять-таки нетленку? – весело спросил Стайлз, проходя за спиной и мимоходом наклонившись, чтобы чмокнуть мужа в макушку – быстро, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Дерек мог бы сказать, что сам он уже лишился легкости в движениях, но ее у него никогда и не было. Была скорость обычная, когда он бегал, и скорость реакции, а вот этой энергичной, взрывной, будто подростковой легкости, которую Стайлз сохранил и в сорок лет, и которая, возможно, будет у него и в шестьдесят – не было.  
Тогда Дерек об этом не думал, а подумал вдруг, что Стайлз мог бы и не шутить на эту тему. Он действительно был способен на большее, чем сидеть в кухне и подбивать счета, был способен сделать все, что душе угодно – если не раньше, так теперь. Мысли плеснули едкой волной, а потом вырвались наружу:  
\- Я мог бы, - огрызнулся зачем-то Дерек. – Мне есть, что сказать.  
Другой вопрос – хотел ли он уже вообще что-то говорить.   
\- Так и я о том же, - кивнула любовь всей его жизни. Такое редко-редко, но случалось - когда Дерек не мог понять, серьезен ли он, или это какая-то особая разновидность сарказма, которую не понимает даже он, и которая развлекает только самого Стайлза. – В отличие от всяких там.  
Дерек выгнул бровь.  
\- Я составил план.   
Уж это-то Стайлза должно будет удивить. Удивится, а потом забудет.  
\- Круто, - улыбнулся Стайлз: сама поддержка. И показал большой палец, прежде чем нырнуть в холодильник, засранец.

На этом можно было бы остановиться, но Стайлз начал терроризировать его записками.  
«Начало – половина дела!» - следующим утром Дерек кое-как разобрал надпись на желтом стикере, красовавшемся на холодильнике.  
\- Сплошная работа, никакого безделья, бедняга Дерек не знает веселья, - ласково сказал Стайлз, сняв с лица Дерека, задремавшего на диване, местную газету. Сказал, едва ли не надуваясь от удовольствия.  
«если в тебе есть история, она выйдет. так или иначе. фолкнер сказал. он точно не про запоры говорил?» - прислал Стайлз невероятно остроумное смс через неделю. Выдумывал, что ли, все это время…  
После надписи «мой Эрнест», выведенной на зеркале в ванной и коварно вынырнувшей, когда Дерек расслабился после душа и разглядывал свои зубы (он тогда, кажется, в очередной раз думал о винирах: с возрастом выдающиеся резцы не становились лучше), он плюнул и достал чистую тетрадь из ящика письменного стола. В таких он записывал данные по своим подопечным и делал пометки. Стайлз хочет книгу? Стайлз книгу получит, поймет, что не с тем поприкалываться решил, побреется, а потом засунет ее себе в задницу. Дерек ему в этом обязательно поможет. 

Вопрос оказался решенным – да, Дерек и книга, почему бы нет? Он заслуживает возможности высказаться (хотя сейчас для этих целей есть блоги и ютуб, не преминул заметить Стайлз, но разумно не стал развивать тему, когда Дерек разве что не зарычал от такой перспективы). Времени предостаточно, да и занять себя будет полезно. Полезнее, чем маяться от одиночества и безделья в перерывах между обучением детишек. Оно, конечно, интересно, душеспасительно и терапевтично, но все-таки ниже уровня, на котором Дерек ощущал бы себя по-настоящему занятым.

Занятым он ощутил себя в первый же день, когда действительно попытался записать чертовы мемуары и застрял после фразы «родился я в».  
Нет, самостоятельно Дерек писать не стал бы, отчетливо не желая позориться. Образование сделало его лучшей версией самого себя, но явно не заумным писакой, с отличием окончившим колледж (и прослушавшим все возможные курсы по английской литературе), черта с два.

Мало ли было молодых «хочу-быть-писателем», готовых поработать "призраками". Этот вопрос они долго обсуждали с редактором; Дерек не готов был присваивать чужую работу. Но настоящее имя автора на обложке не могло не повлиять на продажи. Которые, в свою очередь, были не столько в его компетенции, сколько на совести нанятого им агента – с ней он не разу не виделся, только говорил по телефону и в скайпе. Молодая девица была корректна, быстра и определенно настроена на прибыль вместо чистого самовыражения. Издательство выдало Дереку серьезный кредит доверия: с ним вообще согласились работать, а не предложили прислать рукопись, на которую они когда-нибудь посмотрят. Через месяц. Или никогда. Свою роль могло играть и то, что нашел их Дерек в интернете, и, похоже, работало там всего два человека: девочка-редактор, обсуждавшая с ним конкретные вопросы, и мальчик, которого она обещала прислать после обсуждения. Совести у этой девочки, похоже, не было вовсе, сплошной «деловой подход».

Но своего «призрака» Дерек ждал с нетерпением, а теперь глядел на парнишку, не зная, как объяснить ему все, что хотелось объяснить, и уже понимая, что всего рассказать не сможет никто. Ни этот вчерашний студент, ни он сам. Чего уж там, у людей, которые всю жизнь этим занимаются, не всегда получается.

«С чего начнем? Или, если позволите – с чего вам будет комфортнее всего начать?» - проговорил мальчик, сидевший напротив него, и взглядом попросил включить диктофон, поставил крошечный аппарат на стол, почему-то не воспользовавшись смартфоном. Положил на колени блокнот и сразу две ручки, став похожим на нервную гончую перед стартом.  
Дерек покивал несколько не к месту, бездумно сжимая подлокотники плетеного кресла. На пару секунд его охватила паника, сердце забилось, а перед глазами заплясали прозрачные мушки. Пожалуй, его хватит только на одну встречу, максимум две. Не мальчик уже, что бы там Стайлз ни говорил - когда шутил в хорошие дни, ругался в плохие и успокаивал в дерьмовые.

Раз так, подумал Дерек, стоит выложиться. И почему-то успокоился после этой мысли. После нее и нескольких глубоких вздохов.   
С чего стоило начать? Да сначала. Беспроигрышный вариант.  
Дерек вздохнул. Мельком он подумал, что, будь Стайлз тут, было бы проще, потом осознал, что нет, и недаром тот свалил из дома, понимая все лучше самого Дерека. Стайлза он просил бы о чем-нибудь вспомнить, полагаясь на его память и восприятие, и вполне возможно, тот даже не отказался бы. Но это была бы уже история Стайлза и, ясное дело, история Стайлза была бы совершенно иной. Где-то истории пересекались, в какой-то момент начали идти бок о бок, словно две лошади в одной упряжке, но сейчас было время для Дерека.

\- Я всегда знал. С самого детства, - сказал, наконец, Дерек, прерывая застоявшуюся душную паузу. Облизал губы, собираясь с мыслями и выбирая подходящие слова.  
\- Что именно вы знали? – тут же поддержал Лиам, подбадривая его своим интересом, и, наверняка, поняв неправильно. Да и интерес, который он демонстрировал… Искренний, оплаченный, Дереку, по большему счету, было плевать. Он немного нервничал, но не стыдился: если все получится, книгу прочитает несколько десятков человек. Вся разница в том, что этот, сегодняшний вариант будет неотредактированным. Он много раздумывал, прежде чем вообще ввязаться во все это.  
Сейчас он рассказывал историю. Хорошую или плохую, интересную или нет - какой бы она ни стала, он рассказывал её себе.   
\- Кто я такой, - пояснил Дерек. – Что мое дело играть, а место - на футбольном поле.

1

Обычно дети успевают побыть десятком-другим разных людей еще до обеда, а если взяться посчитать все роли за неделю, то точно собьешься со счета. Сегодня он хочет стать астронавтом, в завтра – ковбоем, послезавтра пасечником. А через неделю по дому, забегая под столы, носится рок-звезда и поет в щетку для волос (эта роль удается некоторым детям лучше прочих, особенно когда надо обмочить собственные штаны, укусить собаку или заснуть в луже сока).  
Потом приходится прекращать дуть в штаны и начинать выбирать предметы в школе; подростковый кризис и сумма, выделенная на обучение – или ее отсутствие – постепенно сужает круг поисков. Лет до двадцати пяти молодой человек еще мечется, а к тридцати оседает, то ли определившись, то ли просто выбившись из сил.

Дерек как-то проскочил все эти метания. Наоборот, мальчиком, подростком, молодым парнем знал, был уверен с самого начала в том, кто он такой. Что он делает, зачем и почему.  
Он – футболист. Малыш с мячом в толпе таких же бестолковых малышей, над которыми возвышается самый заботливый и наименее пугающий тренер из списка доступных, и да, он маленький… но быстрый. Потом Дерек подрос и, избавившись от бестолковости, стал просто быстрым. Сбить его с ног стало не так-то просто. Нет, сэр, теперь он сам сбивал вставших на его пути, а тех, кто больше - обманывал.   
И вот, наконец, он – сильный, быстрый, беспощадный, крутой футболист. И если кто-то думает, что не нужно много ума, чтобы быть футболистом, Дерек первым предложил бы этому кому-то выйти на поле и отыграть хотя бы половину игры, не задействуя свой охеренно большой и умный мозг. Да, возможно, ему не под силу было решать сложные уравнения и писать «эссе на заданную тему», соблюдая все правила грамматики (Дерек читал, только не ту муру из школьной программы, а кое-что поинтереснее, научную фантастику, например; и с мыслями у него был полный порядок - учитель литературы, мистер Энслин, вздыхая, некоторые из них называл даже оригинальными… Оригинальными и «спрятанными в дебрях твоей авторской орфографии, Хейл»). Возможно, кое-какие оценки ему натягивали - но это участь почти всех спортсменов. Невозможно быть суперменом, одинаково идеальным во всем. Дерек не скатывался до троек, этого было вполне достаточно в школе и даже в колледже. На поле нужен был другой ум, тот, что невозможно достать из книг или учебников, ум-для-поля. Граничащий с интуицией и даже с предвидением, позволяющий принимать решения за доли секунды. Скорость реакции, гармоничное взаимодействие разума и тела? Возможно. Но еще Дерек знал то, что не знали спортивные врачи и яйцеголовые, писавшие статьи и научные работы. Откуда бы им узнать то, что можно только почувствовать? Дерек чувствовал, что этот первобытный ум, что сидит в позвоночнике, по левую руку от которого страх, а по правую - ярость… он или есть, или нет.   
У Дерека был. И, странная штука: он мог никогда о нем не узнать.

Впервые он сыграл в футбол со своим папой. Учитывая возраст, наверное, не сыграл, а неловко кинул мячик мягкими ручками, и целый один раз сумел поймать обратно пас, отданный ему с превеликими осторожностями. Малыш же.   
Но сыграл. Так, во всяком случае, рассказывали мама, дядя и сестра: сам Дерек, сколько ни пытался вспомнить что-нибудь подобное, сколько ни сжимал голову ладонями и не жмурился, раз за разом словно утыкался в глухую стену. Есть, есть, есть, дальше отрывок, снова яркий эпизод, потом последний, такой бледный, что почти черно-белый… и всё. Пусто. Глухо.  
Спросить оказалось не у кого, папы с ними уже не было. Нет, он не ушел от них с мамой, выйдя вечером за сигаретами и покупая их добрых восемнадцать лет. И не собрал в чемодан свои пожитки, чтобы отнести их и себя в подарок новой жене… Папу сперва призвали, оторвав от работы на стройке, куда Дерек постоянно просился "посмотреть", а потом папу честно и просто убили - если в убийстве вообще могло быть что-то честное и простое. «В Наме», как говорили те, кто оттуда все-таки вернулся, и желавшие к ним примазаться. Поначалу маленькому Дереку казалось, что речь идет о какой-то загадочной и несуществующей стране, вроде Нарнии. Ему было четыре года, Нам звучал ничуть не понятнее. Поначалу ему даже казалось, что папа может очутиться в гардеробе, среди плащей и платьев, и он то и дело заглядывал туда. Иной раз и залезал в угол сам, накрывая голову цветастым шуршащим подолом, пахнущим мамиными духами. Потом Дерек понял, что делает все неправильно, и стал ждать писем и посылочек. Уехавшие далеко присылают открытки с пальмами и посылочки, в которых лежит много бессмысленных непонятных вещей и штучки поважнее, вроде конфет. Лора ждала с ним заодно, ей было восемь лет, и она могла совершенно свободно, пусть и печатными буквами, написать ответ за них обоих. Мама помогла бы совсем немного, с адресом, чтобы письмо не затерялось. 

Оказалось, что Нам все-таки хуже Нарнии. Из жестокого и далекого Нама папы не возвращаются, сколько ни сиди в шкафу, и это Дерек запомнил накрепко, пусть и такими же отрывками, как и то, что было после. Он помнил бледную и усталую маму, дядю Питера, молча обнимавшего её. В четыре года Дерек рыдал навзрыд, а Лора ему вторила. Она старшая, но она – девчонка, ей можно, и ее он тоже помнил зареванной. С этого момента Дерек начал вспоминать и Питера. Он тогда был молодой, но начал чаще бывать у них, выкраивая время между колледжем и подработкой, а потом и вовсе с концами переехал.   
Питер говорил, что Дерека тогда перемкнуло. Он решил вдруг, что дядя жил у них теперь вместо папы, занял дом, как хитрый лис, выгнавший кролика из его норы. Кричал «ты лиса, ты лиса», пытался пинать Питера по ногам и прятался под кроватью до тех пор, пока мама не сумела объяснить, что, к сожалению, нет, так это не работает. Дерек рассказы слушал, но, как и с памятной первой игрой, вынужден был верить на слово: сколько он себя помнил, до подросткового возраста он от Питера не отлипал, ходил следом хвостиком. Впрочем, вместе с первыми волосами на груди, к нему пришли и другие интересы, требующие независимости, приватности и самостоятельности. И, разумеется, выпендрежа перед друзьями.  
С Питером он примирился, с отсутствием отца – тоже. Честно говоря, в сравнении с другими пацанами, у которых отца не было (или же были такие, что лучше бы не было совсем), говорить «мой папа погиб на войне» было не стыдно. В чем-то даже горько-приятно (о том, что гордиться тут особо нечем, Дерек узнал уже позднее).   
Он хотел, чтобы история о первой игре была правдой, мама говорила, что было именно так, и Дерек не возражал против того, чтобы верить. Если не считать веры в семейную легенду, то кроме футбола от папы осталось всего несколько фотокарточек, на которых он был молодой, незнакомый и в дурацких шмотках, да пенсия, поначалу здорово помогавшая им держаться на плаву. Маленькая семейная легенда, одна из многих, и как у многих? Почему бы и нет; не говоря уже о том, какой удобной она стала потом, когда начались интервью. Объяснение было неплохим, не хуже прочих. Ничуть не хуже «призвания» или там «шанса для обычного парня из небогатой семьи». А семья и впрямь была небогатой.  
Когда он рассказывал об этом, многие кивали: о, ну конечно, у многих футболистов так, особенно если родной городок маленький. История Золушки с членом. Вместо тяжелого труда на кухне и во дворе, Золушка бегала с десятком потных парней по полю до полного изнеможения. Дерек хорошо знал, что это не так. Пробиться не так-то легко, если ты происходишь из небогатой прослойки между «белым трешем» и средним классом.  
Потому что сначала нужно не бросить. Кроме пахоты, есть масса дел поинтереснее, когда ты мелкий и над тобой не кружит мамаша-домохозяйка. Спонсорство, стипендия, черлидерши и бесплатная куртка спортсмена – это потом.  
До того, как тебя захочет спонсировать (инвестировать в тебя) хоть кто-то, нужно умудриться не бросить спорт, не начать курить травку, не попробовать что покрепче, не спиться (тогда с этим делом было проще). Не у всех пацанов из бедных семей так уж хорошо с мотивацией, сюрприз.  
Теплые крепкие шмотки и оплата счетов: какие рекорды поставит больной мальчишка? Взносы за экипировку (без этого никуда), и шлем должен быть не абы какой, а тот, что по-настоящему защитит упрямую дыню младшего отпрыска. Да и чашка тоже - в конце концов, мальцу не только головой пользоваться оставшуюся жизнь…  
Тебе нужно хорошо есть, потребляя охрененное количество витаминов и белков. Не TV-ужины, нет, мэм, не полуфабрикаты, в пользу которых мама не верила (и оказалась права, его умная мама). И ланч в школе, не дрянь какую-нибудь, а хороший плотный ланч, непременно с молоком.  
И это значило что? Верно, это значило баксы. Зелененькие. Денежки. Наличные. Не чеки, наличные, потому что ваши чеки, миссис Хейл, не всегда удается обналичить, да-да, я помню, что вы просили не обналичивать до понедельника, но вы тоже должны понять…  
О, Талия Хейл понимала куда больше, чем можно было бы ожидать от простой банковской служащей, на чьем обеспечении оказались двое детей, и чьей единственной живой помощью был брат - слишком молодой, чтобы полностью обеспечивать даже себя самого. Все верно, Питер от случая к случаю сидел с детьми или водил их туда, куда просила Талия, при упоминании почасовой оплаты начинал толкать речи, полные как благородства, так и дешевого пафоса, но от обедов не отказывался. Даже если бы и отказался, ему никто не поверил бы: в молодости Питер был такой тощий, глазастый и вечно голодный, что даже у Дерека плохо выходило воспринимать его, как взрослого дядьку. Мама – другое дело, мама была взрослой и мама же принимала решения. За Питера тоже, какие бы рожи он при этом ни корчил. Это сейчас Дерек понимал, что именно опустилось на ее плечи, а тогда… Тогда это был раз и навсегда заведенный и очевидный порядок, в котором всем было более-менее комфортно. Другие варианты и не обсуждались, ведь этот был вполне жизнеспособным.  
Еще мама у него была красотка. Немногочисленные яркие платья, так и висевшие в шкафу десятилетиями, рассказывали, что далеко не всегда она ходила в этом своем строгом темно-синем костюме и с гладко зачесанными волосами, но Дерек помнил ее именно такой. Он был не до конца в этом уверен, но по всему выходило, что мама ни разу даже не попыталась позволить кому-то поухаживать за собой. Слишком много времени и сил это отняло бы, а неудачная попытка вполне могла и вовсе лишить ее тщательно расходуемых и учитываемых ресурсов. Или, кто знает, может, мама любила своего мужа, несостоявшегося героя бессмысленной войны, так сильно, что даже не рассматривала другие варианты.   
Кажется, Дерек ни разу не слышал, чтобы она жаловалась. Ни соседкам, ни Лоре, ни Питеру, ни уж тем более ему. И не подругам точно: он не помнил, чтобы у мамы были подруги. Может, одна-две приятельницы с работы, их он мельком видел во время каких-то праздников.  
\- Такая уж жизнь, - только и говорила мама в конце особенно тяжелого дня или после чего-то дурного. Холодильник сломался и напрудил лужу на кухонный пол, словно нашкодившая собака; Лора потратила карманные деньги на жуткую химию, больше похожую на афро, и маму вызывают в школу; шлем Дерека треснул по краю, и надо покупать новый. В присказке было что-то одновременно и успокаивающее, и окончательное. Иди дальше, не зацикливайся. Плохое или хорошее – всего лишь жизнь, безо всяких «спасибо», «пожалуйста» или «почему».  
Маленьким, Дерек переспрашивал ее: «какая», мама начинала улыбаться: «такая», «так какая же?» - «а вот такая!», он снова переспрашивал, уже чувствуя, как пузырится где-то за щеками готовый смех… И так, пока они оба не начинали хохотать.

Потом перестал.  
Такая жизнь, был уверен Дерек в пятнадцать и даже в двадцать лет. Уверен железобетонной уверенностью малоопытного, знающего все на свете человека, что жизнь совсем не такая хитросплетённая, какой ее пытались представить шринки и доктор, мать его, Фил. Есть процесс и есть результат. Есть причины и есть следствия. Есть поступки и их последствия. Есть, черт возьми, сила удара, помноженная на скорость (да-да, как уже говорилось, Дерек не был академиком, но не был и тупицей). Есть цель, которую ты ставишь перед собой. Нужно ставить цель и достигать ее.  
Впервые эта истина пришла к нему в не самое приятное время, как это частенько водится за истинами. Незадолго до ее визита Дерек глотал кровавые сопли и спасался бегством. 

Кажется, ему было лет пять или шесть, поди вспомни... В школу он уже ходил, но это совершенно точно были классы для малышей, никакими настоящими уроками тогда и не пахло. В подготовительные классы он ходил совсем недолго, и большую часть времени был занят играми. Особенно во дворе - весной их выводили во двор, и можно было приносить свои игрушки… Дерек принес машины, не все, но самые классные из своей коллекции, и как раз располагал их между корнями высокого дуба. В следующий раз он собирался принести карточки, потому что многие приносили свои, а сегодня это были машины, он с машинами под деревом. Там был гараж, своя станция, которую вдруг накрыла чья-то тень. Он задрал голову, увидел незнакомого мальчика – высокого такого, может, он был даже старше, и у Дерека еще, помнится, промелькнула лестная мысль, что это может быть его первый друг тут, более взрослый, чем он сам. Будет круто. Он кивнул ему, как один водитель кивнул бы другому (а если бы у него был клаксон – посигналил бы, но его Дерек в тот день оставил дома, мама настояла). Нечего тут обсуждать, крутые парни могут и так договориться, без лишней болто…   
Пацан осмотрел его, взревел, как теленок, а потом взял и пнул в нос. Дерек свалился, словно его нокаутировали, повалился прямо в песок. Полежал там молча, прислушиваясь к гудящей голове, потом перевернулся – чтобы увидеть пацана, опять надвигавшегося на него, только уже вооруженного железной машинкой. Машинку пацан явно не катать собирался. Разве что, по его лицу или зубам…  
Дерек, спотыкаясь и плача одновременно и от боли, и от недоуменной обиды, поскорее убежал, оставив машинки в качестве трофея врагу. 

Он не стал драться – и понял, что проиграл, даже не попытавшись, проиграл именно из-за этого. Осознание было удивительно острым и четким, особенно для маленького ребёнка. Масла в огонь подлил и Питер, забиравший его в этот день из школы. Дерек, исполненный жалости к себе, показал ему нос, а услышав ответ, смутился окончательно.  
\- И чего ты ему не наподдал? – спросил Питер спокойно, осмотрев распухший нос племянника и не обременяя его такой роскошью, как утешающее объятье. Не по-мужски это было. – Страшно стало?  
Будь Дерек взрослым, он бы задумался, чего это дядюшка подталкивает его к драке с тем, кто больше, сильнее, а главное – злее него самого. Дело ведь было не в том, что дядя учил его быть мужиком. Сам-то Питер с легкостью разбирался с проблемами, обходя их, и не опасливо – он просто огибал их по широкой дуге еще до возникновения.  
Но взрослым Дерек не был. Поэтому, в силу возраста, понял все про трусость, что был неправ, и долго еще не мог уснуть этим вечером (укладывал их тоже Питер, и почему-то Дереку показалось, что сегодня вечерняя история какая-то больно уж короткая), слушая, как в кровати на верхнем ярусе посапывает Лора. Он спал внизу, потому что мама считала, что он все еще может выпасть. Лора хотела себе отдельную комнату, и оба младших Хейла не получали того, что они, по их мнению, заслуживали. Зато кое-кто мог бы.  
На следующий же день Дерек нашел своего обидчика и набил ему рот песком, все по-честному, один на один. Может быть, не полностью честно, он подошел со спины, но этим он просто уравнивал шансы. Еще Дерек снова получил в нос, да еще и по бубенчикам, и боль была такая, что он чуть было не пожалел о содеянном, но… начало было положено. Дерек постоял за себя, и ему это понравилось. И машины забрал - все, кроме одной. Маленький красный кадиллак, сколько он его ни искал, канул в неизвестность, сразу после того, как столкнулся с лицом своего самого преданного, но, увы, уже бывшего водителя.

Как это всегда бывает, в драке обвинили именно его. До оправдания «он первый начал» дело не дошло, не из-за великой гордости – просто Дерек судорожно сопел еще ноющим носом и изо всех сил старался не пустить злобную слезу. Так от него толком ничего и не добились.  
Но мама, кажется, что-то поняла и рассказу про «упал» верить перестала. Тогда-то она и записала его на футбол, поговорив с учительницей, скорее выполнявшей функции няни для малышни (и далеко не всегда способной уследить за всеми питомцами, как славными, так и не слишком). Если уж ему так хочется пинаться, драться и кого-то обижать (Дерек обиделся, но слеза была слишком близко, чтобы возмущаться в голос, и он просто зыркнул исподлобья), то пускай это будет под присмотром и по правилам игры.  
\- Согласен? – спросила мама и, кажется, не выдержав, присела рядом. Аккуратно вытерла ему мокрые губы и подбородок своим клетчатым платком, пахнущим мылом и какими-то цветами. – Эй? Сопли-до-колен мои любимые…  
Тут рыдать захотелось особенно сильно, потому что пожалели, и захотелось куда сильнее, чем когда его ругали… но Дерек не стал, потому что футболисты попусту нюни не распускают.

2

Таких маленьких, как он, еще никуда не брали, даже в Лигу Юниоров, но тренер Финсток как раз создавал экспериментальную группу. Первым он туда затащил собственного сына и, конечно, всем ставил его в пример:  
\- Вы посмотрите, какая координация у моего мальчика, - хвастался он неосторожным родителям. – Так, где мой свисток… ГРЕГ, ШЕВЕЛИСЬ!  
Бедный Грег уныло бежал, вскидывая колени, и всем лицом молил о помощи. На занятиях, обещал Роберт Финсток, дети будут под присмотром, что и стало основным аргументом «за» - сэкономить пару баксов на бебиситтерах захотели многие. Аргументов против тоже было предостаточно: малышей Роберт тренировал из любви к искусству, футболу и крикам.  
Финсток обещал – и Финсток не соврал. Никаких серьезных физических травм, все в пределах обычных детских царапин и ушибов. Насчет травм психологических никто гарантий не давал. Познаниями о том, насколько богат может быть родной язык на похабщину и нецензурщину, обогатился каждый подопечный.  
Позднее Финсток написал книгу, как приучать детей к спорту с младых ногтей. А еще - блестяще отразил несколько судебных исков от родителей, которых не устраивал его подход и манера порой выражаться по такой-то матери… Что и говорить, каждая собака нынче пишет книгу, а другие собаки возмущаются.

Дерек его и побаивался (сперва), и уважал одновременно. Главное, на тренировках у тренера Финстока было интересно… куда интереснее, чем сидеть в классе или торчать дома, потому что одного далеко не отпускают, а близко гулять – неинтересно.  
Так он стал одним из пацанов Финстока: еще не команда, но уже один за всех, и все за одного (в основном, потому, что так было куда сподручнее на школьном дворе). Уж это тренер до них донести сумел. Кое-что из его странных мотивационных речей Дерек даже повторял потом, десять-пятнадцать лет спустя, когда по праву квотербека собирал команду в кучу перед игрой.  
Да-да, Дерек стал квотербеком. С самого начала хотел быть именно им и никем другим. Могло не повезти, он мог стать слишком неповоротливым, или наоборот – слишком тощим, как тот же дядя Питер. Но Дереку повезло. Как говорили и тренеры, и спортивные врачи, и врачи команд, за которые он играл, всего в меру. Роста, скорости, веса, ширины, силы, ума… злости. Хорошей, конечно, хорошей спортивной злости, добавляли почти все, словно злость была чем-то плохим.   
Правильной злости.

До этого было еще далеко, а пока что малыши Финстока росли и лет до десяти просто бегали по полю, обучаясь делать это в команде. Им наконец-то разрешили сформировать собственную команду начальной школы, официально, с перспективой попадания в Юниоры. Здесь уже заканчивалась беготня, и начинался пусть детский, но спорт.  
С этого момента жизнь Дерека перестала измеряться днями рождения или школьными годами.   
Новой системой отсчета были сезоны футбольных игр, победы… и проигрыши, куда же без них, проигрыши и травмы. Но последние случались реже, чем у прочих, а это главное. Регулярные тренировки делали свое дело. Вижу цель – иду к цели.

Не то, чтобы он был самым целеустремленным на свете парнем… он был живым, и порой и ему было лень, или скучно, или больно, или – все сразу. Но спорт начал приносить дивиденды как раз в то время, когда многие подростки его бросают. Бескрайним зеленым морем футбола, состоящего из усталости, пинков, ора, грязи и вонючих носков (и счастья, не без этого, но вонючие носки тоже были крайне весомы), из таящихся где-то в глубине привилегий, к нему принесло Кейт Арджент.

3

Кейт была старше. Всего на год, но это позволяло ей вести себя так, словно она знает об этой жизни все, а Дерек – ничего. Впрочем, он почему-то был уверен, что она вела бы себя точно так же, будь младше на год, два или десять.

Она недавно приехала в город вместе с родителями, была на год старше всех остальных, и поэтому отличалась от прочих девчонок. Длинных, худых, нескладных… они были такими привычными, и с ними все было в порядке, но ровно до того момента, пока не начинаешь сравнивать. Сравнить теперь было с кем. Совсем чуть-чуть, но Кейт их опережала, и, о да, это замечали все. Она и не скрывала: под тонкими свитерами выдавались два соблазнительных холмика, попка была волнующе округлой, такой, что хотелось взяться обеими ладонями, а волосы были по-модному и, несомненно, по-взрослому завиты.   
Правда, было в ней то, что заставило бы Дерека засматриваться на нее, даже будь у нее вместо груди два прыщика, а зад - плоским, как лавка, обтертая джинсами сотен болельщиков...   
Она была такой уверенной в себе, такой крутой деткой, что невозможно было не притянуться. Как маленькая наглая планета. Окажись она парнем, показалась бы Дереку смазливым выебывающимся говнюком, которому хочется зарядить в зубы (он был простым парнем, окей? И футболистом, да). Но Кейт была полной противоположностью парням   
(впрочем, потом он все-таки вспомнил, что она вела себя откровенно по-пацански, и это больше говорило о нем, чем о ней),  
с этой своей нежной кожей, фигурой, локонами. И никаких проблем не возникало. Ей, конечно, было позволено все.  
Или просто она вела себя так.

Кем был Дерек? У него не было машины и не было времени, чтобы на нее заработать. Были футбол, храбрость и торчащие зубы, здорово смахивавшие на кроличьи (или так ему казалось, когда он подолгу рассматривал себя в зеркале – все подростки рассматривают… и уши! О-о-о, эти уши!..). У Дерека были все шансы превратиться в самоуверенного - или отчаянно желающего быть самоуверенным – придурка. Всегда есть такой риск, если ты физически сильнее остальных, а учителя, вздыхая, натягивают тебе отметки (когда ты тупишь, но не слишком уж борзеешь). Толика говнючести уже была в обоих защитниках команды, и Дерек не осознавал ее, но все равно чуял, как дерьмо, оставленное у порога. Возможность, что всегда подстерегает тебя, заглядывая через плечо и практически вталкивая соблазны в руки, но… 

Должно быть, Дереку повезло. Должно быть, не позволял умный насмешливый взгляд Питера, когда он поглядывал на племянника за ужином поверх очередной книжки, взятого в библиотеке (чертовски дорогого) журнала или случайно прихваченной местной газеты. Должно быть – просто обязательно! – подколки и дразнилки Лоры никогда не цепляли его так, чтобы обидеться всерьез (или его просто не за что было донимать по-настоящему). И, может, Талия всерьез верила, что уж сын-то у нее удался на «A+». А он, хотя и знал, что это не совсем так, старался эти ожидания оправдывать.

Как бы то ни было, Дерек, может, и не был заносчивым говнюком. Но он, совершенно очевидно, был неопытным придурком, причем, из кожи вон лезущим, чтобы этого никто не заметил. В глубине души он подозревал, что все они такие – пацаны, девчонки, порой, даже учителя. Но мысль не шла дальше смутной, едва ощутимой догадки. И, Иисус-дери-его-в-зад, каким же придурком Дерек почувствовал себя, когда впервые увидел Кейт! Наверное, он мельком замечал ее и раньше, с другими девчонками, может, даже пересекался уроках (но он точно не помнил, чтобы она выходила к доске и представлялась, должно быть, пропустил из-за сборов). Но заметил он ее именно на биологии. Совместными уроками у них были биология и физика. И черт с ней, с физикой, физику пережить было бы куда легче, но на биологии целых два урока посвятили сексуальному образованию. Тогда их стыдливо называли «уроками здоровья», и один был, как водится, проведен раздельно - ржущих от неловкости парней отвели в соседний класс. Но на втором мальчики и девочки сидели вместе, и это, Дерек помнил, было охренеть, как прогрессивно.

Что и говорить – это гребаная Калифорния, детки.

Если честно, тогда ему казалось, что идея не такая уж и крутая. Пускай бы им рассказали про прыщи, эрекции и мокрые сны (мистер Эверс, естественник, которому выпала эта повинность, с непередаваемым лицом сказал «пол-л-люции», а Дерек безуспешно постарался забыть об этом в следующую же секунду), а девушкам… что бы им там ни рассказывали. И на этом бы все и распрощались.  
Но нет, про безопасный секс рассказывали на втором уроке. Втором из двух, спасибо милосердному и наверняка не одобряющему все, что тут происходило, Богу. 

\- Я знаю, что вы уже взрослые, взрослые для этой информации, по крайней мере, – поднял палец в воздух мистер Эверс – потный, лысый, красный. Тепло индейского лета не облегчало его незавидную участь. – И давайте вести себя соответственно возрасту. Глаза на экран, рты на замок.

То и дело кто-то хихикал и говорил что-то вполголоса. Джеймсон, парень из команды, предложил прямо сейчас и попрактиковаться, и Дерек тоже хмыкнул.  
Справа послышалось шуршание, и невольно он покосился на его источник.   
Кейт – тогда он еще не знал имени – развернула леденец на палочке, освободила его от обертки и улыбнулась ему так, словно знала все о сексе. Безопасном, небезопасном и таком, о котором Дерек даже не слышал. Если начистоту, его познания действительно были не ахти. Механика процесса в журнале, что он спер у Питера, была заглушена иллюстрациями и его бурной реакцией на увиденное.  
Кейт сидела у окна, подперев подбородок ладонью, и вертела свободной рукой конфетку. Потерла ее пальцами, снова зашуршала – и посмотрела на Дерека, почувствовав на себе взгляд. Или, возможно, она посмотрела, потому что все должно было совпасть. Время, место, ее профиль, окруженный светом, ее блестящие глаза, все это – и Дерек, все пересеклось в одной точке, потому что это, несомненно, была судьба.  
Кто она, подумал Дерек, скользя взглядом по ее волосам, поблескивающим в солнечном свете смутно и как будто чуть пыльно, должно быть, от завивки.  
золото?   
потом сглотнул. Кто она. Что она делает.

\- Сейчас я погашу свет…  
\- Уху-ху!  
\- И включу фильм, и буду благодарен, если вы не станете кричать, как павианы, господа.  
\- А как кричат павианы? Покажите! Гы-гы-гы!

Дерек видел ее краем глаза. Чертов клубничный леденец… Н-нет, не клубничный, просто красный, откуда ему знать, какой он на вкус? Язык был розовым, но и красным тоже, красным от химического красителя. Мелькнул между губ.   
Но важно было не это. Она знала. Знала, что Дерек смотрит на неё, взгляд за взглядом.

Он честно думал, что умрет. Прямо там. Скончается, и скончаться было бы куда лучше, чем обкончаться. Смешная шутка. Или не очень, смешная, но не ужасная – когда такое происходит не с тобой.  
Уши, в школьные годы выдававшиеся совершенно безобразным образом (потом их то ли шлемом прижало, то ли, слава Богу, генетикой), полыхали так, что Дерек физически чувствовал, как пульсирует кровь. И в них, и в его бедном, зажатом по-модному узкими джинсами, pe’nis, потому что на латыни будет именно так, поразительное совпадение. Сейчас о таком было смешно даже вспоминать, но в те дни ему было достаточно девчонки поблизости и занудного бубнежа, перемежаемого латынью.

 

Дерек выждал день, для верности. А потом поговорил – только не с загадочной новенькой, а с теми, кто гарантированно был в курсе. 

\- Чего-почем? – осведомился Дерек, опираясь плечом на шкафчик, непринужденно (как он надеялся) вклиниваясь в разговор двух одноклассниц. Не так давно за треп с девчонками его высмеяла бы вся команда, но правила игры переменились примерно тогда же, когда в душевой стало очевидно, что все уже обзавелись паховыми волосами. Кто бы в детстве ему сказал, что первые признаки взрослости будут такими нелепыми и малость отвратительными (волосня в пластиковых решетках над сливными отверстиями? Картина, к которой ему придется привыкать, ха-ха)? Хотя… Даже если бы и сказали – он бы не поверил.

Лиззи улыбнулась, Бетти сказала, что дела, мол, ништяк. Он хорошо общался с девчонками, не презирал и не боялся их – ну, пока не вспоминал, что у них есть груди и все прочее.  
Помолчали.

\- А эта новенькая, - кивнул Дерек куда-то в сторону, лелея в голове безукоризненный в своей простоте план. Ей непременно расскажут, что он спрашивал, но спрашивал он так, словно особо не интересовался, и он со всех сторон в шоколаде… как именно? Этого он не придумал, но оно было не так важно. Один шаг за один раз. – Как её?..

\- Как-как… Я бы, на твоем месте, к ней клинья не подбивала, - проницательно заметила Бет после паузы.  
\- Чего это? – возмутился Дерек. Через секунду уточнил:  
\- Почему?  
\- Дерек, детка, - начала Лиззи, но затихла, словно потеряла на полпути слишком ярко вспыхнувший задор. Бет посмотрела на нее, как показалось Дереку, с превосходством, и подхватила упавшее знамя:  
\- Что, по-твоему, может отнять у девушки целый год жизни?  
\- Болезнь? – предположил Дерек после паузы и по их взглядам понял, что сморозил какую-то несусветную глупость. Девушки засмеялись.  
\- Болезнь, точно! Заразная болезнь, - темные кудряшки Бет подрагивали от смеха.  
\- Ты поосторожнее, а то вдруг мы тоже заразимся? – предположила Лиззи – и в этот раз договорила, причем начала весело, а закончила почти зло:  
\- Или ты заразишься. От этой Кейт… Или как её там. 

«Дуры», - подумал Дерек пристыженно. У Лиззи губы были накрашены ярко-розовым, и это было настолько же глупо, насколько и притягивало его взгляд. В тот раз он так и не понял то, что девчонки, кажется, понимали с полуслова.  
Или придумывали. Пофиг.

4

Незадолго до выхода в плей-офф с ним на тренировке по полю бегало еще двадцать человек, и Дереку было не до того, чтобы глазеть по сторонам, но… Он видел, что она пришла. И сидела на скамейках - одна! – и смотрела. Она точно смотрела, как они (он, хотелось сказать ему, он он он) играют.  
После тренировки он даже не стал мыться, только стащил шлем и защиту, которую они в этом году уже надевали, потому что приемы стали куда жестче. Дерек торопился – черт его знает, как долго продлится удача, он ловил моменты на поле и собирался поймать их и сейчас.  
Он шел к Кейт, как, наверное, джапы шли к своим самолетикам на один полет: зная, что совершает достойное дело, но с обреченностью.  
Ладно, он понятия не имел, как япошки там шли к своим самолетам, а у вьетконговцев, кажется, не было самолетов и вообще ничего не было. Знал только, что лучше бы ему быть пятнадцать раз подряд сбитым с ног на поле, чем облажаться в разговоре с Кейт. Он уже подумывал, чтобы подкатить к какой-нибудь девчонке, первый школьный вечер и все такое, а он – капитан, и все у него было бы на мази… Но появление Кейт смутило, возбудило его и сбило с остатков толка.

Сегодня она была в джинсах и кожаной куртке. Стояла под трибунами в тени, прижавшись спиной к опоре, и курила, изумительная Кейт. В вырезе между грудей, над краем белой футболки, болтался крошечный светлый крестик. На запястьях болтались и свободно скользили туда-сюда плетеные фенечки и пластмассовые браслеты. Ярче и сильнее Кейт он запомнил лишь Стайлза… Но это было отдельным разговором, и было ему тогда уже не впечатлительные пятнадцать.

\- Ты Кейт, - проговорил Дерек не вопросительно – утвердительно. Все остальное из его головы вылетело. Он так волновался, так хотел понравиться, что секунда за секундой переставал быть собой.  
\- Я уже знаменита? – спросила она в ответ. Он пожал плечами. – И с кем же я имею честь, а-а?  
\- Дерек, - спохватился он. – Хейл.  
\- Привет, Дерек Хейл. Футболист и… крутой капитан, да?  
Она насмешничала, факт, но, кажется, не смеялась в открытую. Это еще был не одиннадцатиметровый, Дерек не совсем попал, но он был близко… близко.  
\- Значит, ты меня знаешь, - солидно сказал Дерек.  
Урок «здоровья» висел между ними, как тяжелая приятная тайна.  
\- И что там про меня болтают? Что я успела родить пятерку маленьких музыкантов, и их папаша теперь гастролирует с ними по городам и весям? – осведомилась Кейт с презрением и, как показалось Дереку, скрываемой обидой. Голос у нее, во всяком случае, пусть совсем ненадолго, но зазвучал чуть выше.  
Забавно, но при всем том, кем он был – спортсменом, футболистом, парнем и, в общем и целом, тупым чурбаном, заткнись, Лора! – Дерек порой умудрялся проявлять удивляющую даже его самого наивность. Мысль, что Кейт могла задержаться из-за того, что ее симпатичную духовку наградили нежданной и нежеланной булочкой, даже не пришла ему в голову. Дома у него никто не сплетничал (только Лора, утаскивая телефон в комнату и раскидывая провода по коридорам и лестнице, но он особо не подслушивал - своих дел хватало, да и вести из старшей школы его мало волновали), у него самого такой привычки не было, а парни в команде еще не начали тащить и повторять услышанное друг другу (что, конечно, было лишь вопросом времени, это всегда вопрос времени).   
Судя по всему, все это – удивление, запоздалое понимание, легкая досада – отразились на его лице, потому что Кейт вдруг прищурилась, вытащила изо рта сигарету и похлопала его по плечу.  
\- Забей, - забудь, не парься, Дерек-детка, я же вижу, твой невинный разум не приспособлен для таких грязных дум.  
Он вдруг понял, насколько же взмок после тренировки. Пот с него прямо-таки градом катил, поясница, подмышки… даже под коленями.  
«Будешь со мной гулять?» - хотел спросить Дерек.  
Вместо этого он небрежно ответил:  
\- Забыто, - стараясь не опозориться сильнее, чем он уже.

\- Кино или дайнер? – деловито спросила Кейт. А, когда Дерек вылупился на нее, пояснила:  
\- Очевидно, что ты хочешь меня позвать, а я не особо против. Наверное. И я не буду ждать до следующего учебного года… кино или дайнер?

\- Кино.  
\- Правильный ответ, - одобрила Кейт. Дерек лишь беспомощно хмыкнул – никуда не деться от того, что женщины им командуют. Хорошо еще, что в команде были одни парни, с ними он худо-бедно управлялся.   
Так Дерек влюбился в первый раз в своей жизни. Он знал, что произошло это тогда, когда солнце выхватило ее для него в классе, полном смущенных, разгоряченных, хихикающих, испуганных школьников – таких же испуганных, как он сам.

 

Всю ту часть про «здоровье» они впоследствии изучили как следует. И биологию, и физику (особенно ту часть, что про трение) и даже языки. Дома у Кейт – у Дерека всегда кто-нибудь торчал, не Лора, так Питер – на родительском ложе, потому что тачки ни у нее, ни у него не было. Кейт оказалась девственницей.  
Оливия Ньютон-Джон призывала перевести отношения в горизонтальную плоскость и вообще уподобиться животным, и Дерек с Кейт не пренебрегали ее советом. Мистер и Миссис Арджент и не догадывались о том, что происходит в их доме едва ли не каждый день – когда они с Кейт уже приходили из школы, мистер Крис Арджент («Просто Крис, парень, не пыхти») трудился на посту государственного юриста, а миссис Виктория Арджент («да-мэм») была занята помощью местному приходу. К Дереку они относились неплохо.   
Правда, когда он ляпнул, что крошка Оливия зажигает, миссис Арджент чуть было не отказала ему от дома… И все то время, пока она выговаривала ему, как это вульгарно, что «песенки мисс Джон не надо слушать, лучшее, что можно сделать - помолиться за ее грешную душу», Дерек кусал щеку. Очень некстати было бы намекать на то, что он вдоволь поскрипел пружинами на её супружеском ложе. И что курение травки куда больше прочищает мозги и просветляет, чем молитвы (и покупала ее, кстати, Кейт), а круче всего это делает трах с вашей дочкой; но вы не подумайте, что мои намерения не серьезны, я лизал ее киску, как мороженое жарким летним днем, и песенки – не самое страшное, мэм, уж вы поверьте…

Ей-Богу. Еле сдержался.

 

Если ты встречаешься с кем-то в средней школе - даже если средняя школа уже вот-вот закончится, а впереди долгожданная старшая, куда попадут не все, и о которой никто толком ничего не знает, но все очень ждут - то это вообще ничего не значит. Вы ходите вместе, слюняво целуетесь, длятся эти глупости с неделю, и все происходит не по зову сердца, а, в основном, чтобы было, что рассказать друзьям и подругам.

Дерек с Кейт регулярно трахались (не всегда с презервативом, далеко не всегда, и нередко Дерек просто вовремя вытаскивал, полагая, что этого достаточно; оба свято верили, что этого хватит, чтобы не обзавестись тем, что, по мнению школьных сплетниц, у Кейт и так было. Эта вера, очевидно, спасла их, она и счастливый случай). Оскверняли родительскую кровать, причем Кейт была в этом вопросе даже настойчивее Дерека, которому порой становилось не по себе при мысли, что рано или поздно кто-то их обнаружит. Что он, лежа на Кейт, услышит сзади холодный голос миссис Арджент, обращенный непосредственно к его голому заду, по которому Дерек после непременно получит, в переносном или прямом смысле. Но продолжать эти опасения ему нисколько не мешали.  
Ничего подобного, впрочем, так и не случилось: Ардженты верили дочери так же, как глупые подростки верили, что вовремя вытащенный член - надежное средство контрацепции.

Между трахом Дерек тренировался и, стараясь особо не скатываться, учился, перебиваясь с тройки на четверку. Кейт училась значительно лучше - он порой списывал. Помимо учебы, она прошла отбор в группу черлидерш и, неожиданно для всех продемонстрировала, что может ходить на руках, крутить колесо, а после нескольких месяцев упражнений - еще и кувыркаться в воздухе. И что в короткой юбке ее загорелые бедра (она подолгу лежала на заднем дворе в своем бикини – конечно, после того, как миссис Арджент уверилась, что никто на ее доченьку не пялится) становятся еще длиннее. И что оторвать от них взгляд решительно невозможно. Спортивный дух Дерека она воодушевляла до крайности, во всяком случае.   
Казалось, это было предопределено. Да, Дереку казалось, что все идет своим чередом по какому-то сценарию, написанному специально для него, где все происходит именно так, как надо ему. И если это и называется Божественным провидением (это были семидесятые, и церковь по воскресеньям была скорее нормой, чем нет, объяснил он Лиаму, запоздало понимая, что теперь-то это наверняка не так) – то почему бы и нет?  
Чем дальше, тем сложнее становились футбольные тренировки, но состав их школьной команды оставался неизменным. Почти. Один из защитников все-таки вылетел - и не из-за того, что перешел в другую школу или недобрал баллов во время экзаменов.

Он хорошо помнил, что день был пасмурный. Кейт в своей комнате включила настольную лампу, закутанную в красный платок, которым летом подвязывала голову на манер южных цветных, зажгла одну из своих «палок-вонялок» и забила косячок. Было уютно и сонно, они лежали и болтали – ни о чем. О музыке. О своих стариках. Об одноклассниках. О том, что Дэйв Джеймсон, кажется, расплевался с Лили, одной из подруг Кейт – все-таки она ими обзавелась.  
\- Чего они? - лениво спросил Дерек. Он чувствовал себя вправе давать другим советы про отношения, в конце концов, в этом деле он был очень, оч-чень неплох… Капитан должен заботиться о своей команде.  
\- Из-за Веласкес, - сказала Кейт, глядя в потолок и туда же выпуская кольца дыма. Курить в доме было даже опаснее траханья, но ей нравилось выкурить хотя бы одну сигаретку после. Потом она тщательно проветривала и поджигала ароматические палочки, которые миссис Арджент осуждала чуть меньше, чем сигареты. А еще – неоднократно допытывалась у Кейт, не буддистские ли они.

«Хуистские» - нежно говорила Кейт. Не матери, конечно, Дереку, и только когда злилась на мать. На публике она себе такого не позволяла, нет, но когда Кейт злилась…   
Ей было за что злиться: миссис Арджент пыталась учить дочку дома, придержать ее рядом с собой в самые опасные годы. По словам Кейт - как только у нее начались месячные.   
«Как сучку, - посмеивалась она, – на привязи. Учитывая, что тогда мне было как-то все равно, маменька изволили ошибаться».  
Знала бы миссис Арджент, к чему это приведет…  
«Да даже если бы и знала - скорее всего, поступила бы точно так же», - решил Дерек, когда задумался об этом как следует. Она не была из тех людей, что умеют признавать собственные ошибки. 

\- А что Веласкес? – спросил он. Дженнифер – «Дженна» - Веласкес, была на год их младше и не оставляла ровно никакого впечатления. Он едва ее вспомнил, и то лишь потому, что ее длинная клетчатая юбка его всегда смешила – пятнадцать лет, а одевается как библиотекарша, ну. И какие у светловолосого, мощного, со смеющимися голубыми глазами Дэйва, могли быть дела с Веласкес?   
\- Он её… того.  
\- Лили? В смысле, он изменил ей? – это было что-то новое. Годом раньше никто не знал, куда и что засовывать, а сейчас уже изменяли. Круто. Он лег поудобнее, бездумно гладя Кейт по бархатной коже – он обожал ее ноги.  
\- Нет, - сказала Кейт, отводя взгляд. – Ну, не совсем. В смысле, он ей сказал, что чпокнул Веласкес, чтобы знать. Потренировался, в общем. Только я не думаю, что только ради этого, он уже два месяца как тренируется.  
\- Н-да.

Дэйв никогда не отличался особым умом, но, учитывая, сколько раз он уже успел получить по голове… такова тяжелая доля защитника. И все-таки – Лили и Дженна? Лили была красоткой, не такой, конечно, как Кейт, но клевой штучкой. А Веласкес была полная, с цветущим лицом, серыми волосами, весь набор того, что в девчонке видеть не хочется. Кажется, Дэйв бился головой чаще, чем это стоило делать даже защитнику.  
\- Её-то почему… - проворчал Дерек, хотя это и было не особенно мило с его стороны. Но тут были только они с Кейт, и она уж точно не стала бы встречаться с дохлым прыщавым очкариком, чего врать-то?..  
\- Именно потому, что она такая, и долго никому не говорила, - пожала плечами Кейт. - Лили сказала, что типа от Веласкес и узнала. Дженна просила, чтобы он прекратил, потому что она этого не хотела. Звучит, как будто она считает, что ее изнасиловали, да? Думаю, тут надо делить надвое.

Взрослым он вспоминал это и стыдился, но тогда первой его реакцией стало отвращение. И ладно бы к Джеймсону, нет. Самая гадость была в том, что ему стало противно от всего сразу. От того, что это рядом. От того, что это не какая-то история про других, а люди, которых он реально знал. От того, что он вообще это услышал. Вслух он «фубля» не сказал и даже не поморщился, но это было именно оно.  
\- Нафига? – он не сказал точно, но отчасти это было все-таки «нафига ты мне об этом рассказала».  
\- Дерек, - сказала Кейт. - Детка. Вроде как набраться опыта. Не ударить в грязь лицом, понимаешь?  
Она перевернулась на живот и потянулась за зажигалкой.  
\- Но я думаю, ему нравилось, что она не хотела, - задумчиво сказала она. 

Дерек опомнился и ощутил острый укол стыда за собственное раздражение. Ему вдруг стало душно от запаха благовоний и травки, смешивающихся в один сладкий душный аромат. Что и говорить, Веласкес со сценарием не особенно повезло.  
У него мелькнула мысль, что надо бы рассказать об этом тренеру, мол, херня какая-то творится, кто его знает, как она может повлиять на репутацию команды в общем. Он то и дело возвращался к ней завтра, и послезавтра тоже - каждый раз, когда видел Дэйва и, сам того не желая, замечал теперь Дженну. Но, в итоге, передумал. Точно о том, что происходило у этих троих, не знал никто, а стучать на собственного друга было последним делом и вовсе не по-капитански.  
Не его это дело, закономерно решил Дерек, но выходить на поле ему стало чуть менее приятно. Личные терки во время игры нужно было забывать, но это, как оказалось, не каждому дано (он столкнулся с этим впервые, но отнюдь не в последний раз).  
\- Положись на меня, кэп, - весело говорил Дэйв. А Дерек смотрел на него и почему-то вспоминал бледное, несчастное, покрытое темными пятнами прыщей лицо чертовой Веласкес, не прекратил даже после того, как она исчезла из школьных коридоров. Говорили, она перевелась в другую школу.   
И хорошо для нее, думал Дерек, но в городе Дженну не видел больше ни разу – а ведь городок-то был небольшой, хоть один раз еще можно было бы столкнуться.   
Дэйва, он, например, видел. Дэйв бодрился, что вылет из школы ему нипочем – он работал в мастерской у отца и в ус не дул. Строго говоря, его не вышибли, а отстранили, но после двух недель наказания Джеймсон просто не вернулся.

Незадолго до его падения с пьедестала в город приехали «Пумы», и Дэйву не терпелось померяться силами до начала официального матча. Ничего такого, баночка пива («брательник мой купит, вы не сомневайтесь!») на каждого, а то и побольше, и дружеский спарринг - выяснить кто чего стоит без кап, шлемов и прочей защиты. Подбивал он и всех, но никто особо не загорелся этой идеей, потому что оратором Дэйв был никаким, а его стремление подраться было скорее маниакальным, чем заразительно-веселым. Еще год – и, вполне возможно, Дерек сам повел бы своих парней «показать гостям истинное гостеприимство». Год, за который они вошли бы в полную силу и стали бы уже не сборищем подростков, а быками, кипящими от гормонов и идиотизма, льющихся через нос.  
Дэйв их просто опередил.  
Дэйву не повезло.

\- Уймись, не быкуй, - сказал ему Дерек, смеясь. Но Дэйв не посмеялся в ответ, помрачнел, а потом, убедившись, что никто его не поддерживает, выругался и ушел из раздевалки.   
Дерек мог бы пойти следом и образумить его, он знал, что мог… Но не пошел, что-то удержало. Будь это кто угодно другой, не Дэйв, он непременно потолковал бы с членом своей команды – в то время Дереку хотелось не просто быть капитаном, ему остро нравилось признание себя главным, нравилось принимать решения, особенно если решения эти неизменно оказывались удачными. Но даже сейчас, обратись время вспять, он не пошел бы следом – пусть и смутно чувствуя себя за это виноватым.

Дерек не слишком сильно удивился, узнав, что Дэйв вляпался не просто в подростковую драку, а в избиение. С полицией, свидетелями, с полным ушатом говна, который выливается на тебя, и винить за который некого, кроме себя.  
Зачем? Всего он не знал, а спросить не мог – они с Дэйвом не были друзьями, только сокомандниками. Джеймсон все сделал сам, своими руками - изумлялся Дерек, не зная, что ждет его самого. Что Дэйвом двигала сила, которая иногда включается в неплохую с виду жизнь, переворачивая ее с ног на голову. Что иногда ты просто… делаешь вещи, а понимаешь, почему так поступил, много, много позднее. И то – понимаешь, если повезет.

 

Школа закончилась, и если кому-то не повезло, то Дерек не был в числе этих бедолаг.  
Из школы он, без хлопот и забот (если, конечно, не считать хлопотами ежедневную пахоту на протяжении многих лет) угодил по стипендии прямиком в Университет Калифорнии – они с Кейт подали заявления в одно и то же место, как условились,так и получилось. На колледже особенно настаивал Питер, а Дерек, хоть и воспринимал его всего лишь как ступеньку на пути в NFL, не стал отказываться. В составе университетской команды его скорее заметят, верно?  
\- Верно, - соглашалась Кейт, а потом поддразнивала:  
\- А заодно сможешь за мной присматривать, - намекая, что это в маленьком городке она Дереку верна, а вот что может случиться в кампусе, там, далеко? Дерек, как и ожидалось, сдвигал брови и уверял, что отсыпет любому, кто про нее только подумает.

Мама говорила, что она шутит и советовала сосредоточиться на учебе, а не на ревности. Маме Кейт нравилась, но вела себя с ней Талия сдержанно. Наверное, готовилась к роли мудрой свекрови и не хотела, чтобы Кейт воспринимала ее как подружку, чьими советами можно и пренебречь. О нет, миссис Хейл привыкла быть главой семьи, и если уж в клане Хейл появится новая леди, то ей лучше сразу знать, по каким правилам тут играют!.. Вслух она этого, конечно, не говорила, но стоило Кейт заглянуть в гости – и мама становилась неуловимо строже. Сперва, мол, так, потом свадьба, потом посмотрим, а уж пото-о-ом мы с тобой начнем дружить.  
Подругами им, впрочем, побыть так и не довелось.

 

Чемпионы округа, первенство штата, тренировки, тренировки, тренировки… Это не надоедало и не приедалось, но нельзя было не признать – в жизни Дерека была однообразная, приятно стабильная рутинность, когда ты точно знаешь, чем будешь занят завтра, на следующей неделе, в следующем месяце.  
Все три его команды были «хищниками» (Лиам почему-то дважды быстро кивнул и понимающе ухмыльнулся – чуть шире и чуть более понимающе, чем требовало активное слушание. С легким неудовольствием Дерек подумал, что он, должно быть, видит сочное название – «Хищник или Жертва», что-нибудь такое же нелепое и зазывающее, не проходите мимо, вымирающий вид, волк-уродец в нашем шатре!.. Но, честно говоря, к этому моменту кивки перестали раздражать Дерека. То ли он перестал обращать на них внимание, то ли сам Лиам кивал все меньше, начиная увлекаться всерьез). С трибун на них лаяли, выли, радостно по-обезьяньи орали, и они отвечали, ловя кайф, что был почище наркотического. Как бы по-дурацки они себя ни вели, им всем это нравилось. 

Забавно, что хотя они были Калифорнийскими Львами, именно там Дерек заполучил прозвище – Волк, на долгое время ставшее для него чем-то вроде второго имени. Оно определенно было лучше домашнего прозвища – дома мама звала его гусем, гуськом, гусенком, и Дерек с самого детства то соглашался, то смущался, то негодовал, но никак не мог понять – почему и откуда вообще это взялось. Один раз мама попыталась было объяснить, посмеиваясь:  
\- Потому что ты у меня как гусенок. Гусёныш. Ходишь, перышек не мочишь, - но, ей-Богу, он все равно не понял. Спасибо, хоть, что даже если Лора ревела на весь дом про Гусятницу, которая СЕЙЧАС ПОЛУЧИТ, происходило это исключительно при своих. Определенно, «Волк» был в сто раз, в сто тысяч раз лучше.

Получил он его, в первую очередь, из-за того, что, забив гол, Дерек, безумный от кайфа, задрал лицо и завыл в небо. Команда подхватила сию же секунду, парни подбежали, подхватывая его на руки, облепляя ладонями, превращаясь в один здоровый радостный воющий ком. Ему нравилось думать о команде, как о стае, а о себе – как о любящем свою стаю лидере и вожаке. Прозвище прилипло, традиция тоже – после победы они радостно подвывали, дурачась только отчасти. Чувствуя себя в эти секунды самой настоящей стаей, непобедимой, единой и могучей.  
Спорт, в конце концов, для этого и существует – чтобы ощущать единство. Дерек, кажется, так и не сумел объяснить Стайлзу, как это бывает: чувство локтя, готовность полностью положиться на другого, кратковременное слияние в один мощный организм. Он стал одиночкой поневоле, Стайлз был индивидуалистом всегда. Индивидуальностью, если хотите, но одно другому не мешало. И если в одном было все хорошее, то во втором… едва ли Дерек мог бы согласиться с этим на сто процентов.

После двух лет жизни в качестве Калифорнийского Льва, Дереку предложили очень неплохой для начинающего игрока контракт в Алабаме - играть на позиции центрового нападающего. Да-да, в конце концов, его пригласили в Алабамский Прилив; должно быть, Дерек делал все верно.  
Сам он считал, что секрет успеха был очень прост, и состоял он в том, чтобы быть до конца преданным команде, в которой ты сейчас. Жить ею, дышать ей – и без сожалений и воспоминаний идти в следующую, чтобы любить ее так же истово, как и все предыдущие.  
Еще Дерек хорошо уяснил, что не бывает ничего бесплатного. Иной раз получается выйти сухим из воды, но временами приходится заплатить. За все и сразу.

К студенчеству футбол перестал быть перспективой в облачной дали, доставляющей лишь убытки, смутные надежды да внимание девчонок, и начал приносить кое-какие реальные деньги. Стипендия стала лишь первым приятным бонусом среди череды многих. Еще до заключения контракта находились местные бизнесмены, готовые проспонсировать молодого спортсмена, чтобы повысить популярность своей компании, как сейчас говорили – «пропиариться» ...  
Увидев в первый раз биллборд со своей командой и своим же лицом – отчетливо, ясно сфотографированным, черт, все видели и знали, что это он! - Дерек позвонил домой уже через полчаса. Попал на Лору, которая сперва не поверила, долго выспрашивала подробности, и только после позвала маму. Маме он тоже похвастался.   
А после игры послал первую хорошенькую и тяжеловесную сумму домой. И потом посылал регулярно, довольный собой, командой, университетом, штатом, всем на свете. Наивно думал, что теперь-то настала пора, когда мама сможет расслабиться и гордиться.   
Наверное, так бы и было, не окажись все предыдущее время-без-жалоб таким тяжелым для нее. Дереку особенно не говорили – болеет и болеет. И, как бы зол и несчастен он ни был, впоследствии пришлось признать, что да, они все втроем могли и сказать ему, но едва ли это что-то изменило бы.   
Да, он не почувствовал бы себя обманутым дураком, но произошедшее было совсем не про него.

 

Для карьеры год выдался неплохой, начало года, по крайней мере. Для самого Дерека...  
Он хорошо помнил, что в тот день (да и ту неделю, если уж на то пошло) был на игре в другом штате. Схлопотал растяжение, но с поля уходить не стал, поспорил с судьей и остался – обычное дело... Знай он тогда, то уехал бы, конечно, и его никто не осудил бы. Заменили бы без вопросов. Но вот какая штука: никто не стал бы откладывать игру ради умирающей матери Дерека Хейла и никто не посочувствовал бы ему себе во вред. Дураков нет.  
Позднее он порой думал, что, возможно, именно в тот момент, когда он забивал гол (последние тридцать секунд матча, трибуны орали), когда искал взглядом Кейт, сидящую в первых рядах, на особых местах, может быть, именно в эти минуты мама умирала. Может, они едва-едва с ней разминулись. Спроси он время смерти и сопоставь его, Дерек узнал бы точно, но он сознательно этого не делал – боялся.  
Он отыграл, вернулся в номер. Кейт была в душе. И вот тогда-то телефон и зазвонил. Все, что было до, Дерек помнил очень ясно, и после тоже: как он застыл над разбитым телефоном, а Кейт стояла в дверях в одном полотенце, испуганная и непонимающая… А вот сам разговор в его памяти размылся, будто кто-то не раз и не два прошелся по нему мокрой тряпкой. Питер еще спросил, как у него дела, как сыграли, и только после этого начал что-то про грипп и осложнение на сердце, Дерек и не понял толком сперва… Какой грипп? Какое сердце? Они же недавно разговаривали, мама сказала, что идет на поправку, даже жаловалась, что пока лежала – набрала несколько фунтов точно, «не бедра, а безобразие», сказала она, как твой спорт, как твоя карьера...

\- Она сама попросила не говорить. Никто и не думал, что такое случится… так быстро, – откуда-то издалека сказал Питер, не из другого штата – с другой планеты. Другого измерения. И в этом своем измерении он говорил искренне, Дерек понимал. Желая лучшего как племяннику, так и, как бы это ни было странно, сестре, уже мертвой, но все еще хотевшей лучшего для своего мальчика; все было ясно. Питер и все остальные желали как лучше.   
Вот тогда-то его и затрясло. Может, от злости, может, от страха, но больше всего, конечно, от осознания произошедшего.

Это было первым, что он вспоминал, когда думал про тот проклятый год.  
Вторым было розовое платье, которого он в том году не видел вовсе.

 

«Хотя бы с карьерой все в порядке», - тупо думал Дерек, стоя перед Лорой. С карьерой все хорошо, хотя бы с ней, если бы еще и карьера пострадала – куда бы он вообще, карьера-карьера, звучит как карьеры...  
\- Все хорошо, - автоматически ответил он, когда Кейт сдавила его руку. Кейт кивнула, но, кажется, чего-то ждала.  
\- Все хорошо, - повторил он, а потом оказалось, что ему надо было что-то сказать. В голове было пусто. Карьеры.

Замуж Лора выходила в мамином платье - розовом, с пуделем. Не платье для невесты, платье для невесты должно быть длинным и белым, с фатой, все это знают, но Лоре было плевать. Замуж она хотела выйти в старомодном пышном платье, едва-едва прикрывавшем ее круглые коленки, на подоле которого плясал черный пудель. Положила на него глаз еще в детстве и ревностно шуршала рядом с мамой каждую ревизию, следя за тем, чтобы платье оставалось на месте. Лора умела добиваться своего, это Дерек мог сказать о ней точно. Они были не слишком близки, у него была своя жизнь, у нее – своя; они практически не пересекались и почти все время ходили в разные школы: когда Дерек поступал в колледж, она уже заканчивала. Но они были братом и сестрой, и после маминой смерти старались созваниваться чаще.  
Конечно же, он приехал на свадьбу, несмотря на напряженный сезон.  
Дерек ни за что бы не сказал этого вслух, потому что дурында начала бы его подкалывать, а то и вовсе расплакалась бы (в тот день глаза у нее то и дело были на мокром месте), но она была в этом платье хорошенькая, словно кукла или какая-нибудь заграничная актриса. Или даже еще красивее.

Лора всегда была упрямой девчонкой. С упрямыми девчонками всегда так – сперва они очаровательные, и ты готов принести весь мир к их вздернутому носу, а после это начинает здорово раздражать. И раздражать. И раздражать. И бесить.   
Или не всегда так. А только если ты ебаный психопат, который взял и убил старшую сестренку Дерека Хейла. Просто так, потому что так защелкали сгнившие колесики в твоем мозгу.

Почему-то он подумал о Джеймсоне, которому, вот незадача, не повезло. Не повезло с этим блядским сценарием и Лоре.   
Почему-то Дереку казалось, что он чего-то опять не успел. Никуда бы он не успел, Лора шла вечером с работы домой, дошла до переулка, рядом с которым не горел фонарь, и уже не вышла оттуда. Она же упрямая, отупело думал Дерек, потом, мельком, скучно – а муж ее где был? Сейчас-то он был здесь, с несчастным и тоже стертым лицом, а тогда?

Дерек был уверен в том, что, если бы надо было, он-то сумел бы размозжить голову этого парня, как дыню. Не ударить и пробить череп, нет: сжать его голову обеими руками, прижав ладони к углублениям на висках, таких удобных, словно созданных именно для этого, и давить давить давить пока не раздастся крепкий спелый сочный «хруп». Если он только разозлится как следует…  
Должно быть, он злился неправильно.

В аэропорту его встретил Питер, и на Питера было страшно смотреть. Дерек всегда думал, что «постарел на десять лет» - это так, красивость для школьных сочинений и книжек, по которым их пишут, но в последний раз он видел Питера молодым парнем, «мой дядя-старший-брат», максимум тридцатилетним с виду, а сейчас перед ним стоял разбитый горем мужчина. Голубые глаза поблекли и запали, вид был больной. Волосы словно присыпало мукой: он поседел за какие-то дни. Случившееся с сестрой Питера подкосило, с Лорой - будто и вовсе переломало.  
Дерек сделал шаг, второй, подошел совсем близко. Настолько близко, что мог учуять, как от Питера пахнет - не обычной смесью одеколона и табака, а каким-то совсем паршивым, будто закисшим, алкоголем.  
Дерек обнял его, уткнулся лицом в плечо и сжал изо всех сил зубы.  
\- Все, парень, - проговорил Питер тихим надломленным голосом – тот тоже будто постарел, надломился дребезжащими нотками. Может, он просто старался не заплакать. – Только мы с тобой и остались.  
Дерек заскулил, почти давясь плачем. Простил его, как иначе. Как он мог не простить?

 

В чем была его проблема сейчас? Очень просто: они (и кто они? Питер?) хоронили ее в каком-то унылом черном платье, с воротничком, глухо доходившим до подбородка.  
«Да она бы ни в жизнь такое не надела!» - вот, вот оно. Дерек хотел было сказать, как это тупо и неправильно, как все, что тут происходило, его бесит своим идиотизмом, но горло, сжатое спазмами, не давало высказаться. Заплакать он не боялся: боялся задохнуться и начать хрипеть.   
Так он ничего и не сказал.  
И снова: никто и не подумал его осудить.

 

_(- Еще немного, и прервемся ненадолго. Идет?  
\- Заметано, мистер Хейл) _

 

…в себя Дерек начал приходить, когда вернулся к серьезным тренировкам. У него был неплохой такой шанс провалиться: он пропустил семестр, схуднул, явно потеряв мышцы, и почти постоянно спал. Все остальное время Питер водил его по лучшим врачам. Но дело наладилось не тогда, когда он ел какие-то новые витамины или пил настойку из коры, такую жуткую, что сводило рот точно такой же судорогой, которой иногда сводило ноги от десятков кругов по полю; и не тогда, когда в него втыкали иголки на кушетке в чайнатауне.   
Дерек снова начал пахать в своих карьерах. Вырабатывать полезные ископаемые, на износ, не заботясь о травмах, но вспоминая потом, что он здесь не убиться собирается. Нужно было или продолжать жить, или не пытаться вовсе. Бежать до конца, как он умел, и как его учили, бежать до отметки, и будь что будет. Или дать свалить себя и хлебать поражение полной ложкой.  
И Дерек был не один. Это было не о Питере или Кейт, пусть те и старались в меру своих сил. Дерьмо есть дерьмо, и иногда кажется, что не имеет значения, сколько раз тебе скажут «соболезную», потому что поначалу оно вызывает только недоуменное бешенство.   
Только это все равно помогает: личному горю здорово помогают всенародная любовь и сочувствие. Очень вовремя и очень правильно Дерек попал в ситуацию, когда его исступленные тренировки можно было принять за стойкость характера. Чужое сочувствие легко конвертировалось в привязанность.   
Соболезнующее письмо от парня, который следил за карьерой Волка, Дерек знать не знал, что за парень такой, но все-таки был тронут.  
Статья в газете родного города – Талию там знали, как знали всех Хейлов.  
Интервью. И второе. И третье, потому что Дерека начали по-настоящему замечать.  
Реклама, насчет которой он не сразу согласился, куда, зачем? Его – и в рекламу? Рекламу хлопьев? Он согласился, по большей части, даже не из-за денег, и уж точно не потому, что ему хотелось в рекламу (это оказалось весело и, конечно, произошло далеко не в последний раз). Все было ради одного, закидывалось в топку, его карьер, все ради контрактов, которые NFL заключает с самыми выгодными, самыми дойными своими футболистами.  
Предложение выпустить под его именем лимитированный одеколон?..

Однажды, месяцы спустя, месяцы, которые он не считал, Дерек понял, что грустить стало просто некогда. И что ему уже не хочется этого делать. Потому что он почувствовал себя живым и особенным. Да и кто бы не?  
Он был молод, он был все еще жив, и у него был, мать его, одеколон. Свой. У него!  
Хотя Кейт запах не понравился, факт оставался фактом. А Питер, услышав об этом, хохотнул и сказал, что пахнуть может хоть кошачьей мочой, все равно будут покупать, и покупали бы, даже если бы Дерек сам туда отлил. В последнем случае, возможно, даже более охотно. Его мнению Дерек доверял если не безоговорочно, то процентов на девяносто точно. 

Многие были против родственников-агентов. Мол, семейные связи ослепляют и не смогут помешать нечистому на руку агенту нагреть тебя, мало ли случаев, когда родственники обдирали, как липку… Возможно, была в этом какая-то правда. Для кого-то, не для него, потому что Дереку повезло. Умный, смотрящий в глубь вещей так, как Дерек никогда не умел, сам с двойным дном и глубиной самого черного озера (для чужих, конечно, только для чужих!), Питер был лучшим, что случалось с его профессиональной карьерой. 

А Стайлз, соответственно – худшим, или так ему казалось. Стайлз, думал Дерек, просто убил его. Был аналогом пьяного водилы, встреча с которым неизбежно меняют твою жизнь. И да, наверное, ему тоже приходится несладко. Он, этот пьяный мудак, может оказаться неплохим человеком и переживать не только о такой радости, как лишение водительской лицензии и – в отдельных случаях – реальной, а не условной свободы передвижения.  
Тем не менее, тебе-то глубоко насрать на его переживания, особенно когда собираешь себя из ошметков на асфальте. Окей, на переживания Стайлза Дереку было не насрать.   
Теперь, по крайней мере.  
Началось все, как водится, давно и случайно. Случайное пустячное решение определило всю его жизнь, причем, решение было даже не его. В то время и в том возрасте Дерек принимал решения, в основном, на поле, позволяя остальной жизни нести себя приятно, свободно и, надо признать, с немалым комфортом…

2

…Дерек снова прокашлялся и замолчал. И немудрено: наговорил он уже изрядно. Говорил и говорил, и пусть звучало совсем не так складно, как было в его голове, как он представлял себе это раньше, и даже не так, как получалось в его собственных, деловых, словно список дел, пункт-за-пунктом-наметках, но… За этим он, в конце концов, и позвал сюда мальчишку: чтобы он, натренированный на студенческих эссе и заметках, записал все гладко, понятно и доступно.  
Сейчас для Дерека важным было только то, что слушатель из пацана вышел неплохой.  
\- Я принесу выпить. Чай?  
Лиам кивнул.

В холодильнике дожидался своего часа запотевший кувшин с чаем, не домашнего приготовления, но все равно неплохой. Добавить кубиков льда, пару долек лимона… отлично выйдет.  
Дерек открыл холодильник, едва взглянул на полки, достал кувшин и уже собрался закрыть дверцу, когда его взгляд упал на пару бутылок импортного пива. Предложить гостю пиво ему и в голову не пришло. Оно хранилось в доме, но пил только Стайлз, а сам Дерек уже накрепко успел отвыкнуть от алкоголя.   
Пуританином он не был никогда, и в молодости случалось перебирать на вечеринках, но тогда у Дерека оставался режим, и, выбирая между выпивкой и спортом, он неизменно, раз за разом выбирал спорт. Когда фактор спорта самоустранился… Что ж, был год, когда он крепко выпивал, пусть и никогда в своей жизни Дерек не хотел становиться опустившейся бывшей звездой, спивавшейся в тоске по минувшему. Но что было, то было.  
Говорить ли об этом?

Дерек хмыкнул, закрыл дверцу. Ладонью покатал по доске лимон, прежде чем взять нож и нарезать лимон на кружки. Никакого пива вам, мистер.  
В клубе, где он впервые встретил Стайлза Стилински, пива не подавали.

1

Многие великие любовные истории начинаются с малого. С взгляда, столкновения, вовремя брошенного слова. Собак одной породы или детей одного возраста - потому что не все любовные истории случаются с людьми с первой попытки. Некоторые стартуют и вовсе с вражды, и такие особенно нравятся ершистым подросткам, потому что оно выходит остренько и «как в жизни». Какие-то истории – особенно те, по которым потом снимают фильмы – с глупостей, из них получается отличный сюжет, над которым можно и похохотать вначале, и умиленно всплакнуть в конце.  
Порой Дерек был даже рад тому, что у них не было детей. По крайней мере, он смог избежать неловкого рассказа, в котором грандиозная любовная история их отцов началась в мужском туалете.

2

Было межсезонье, короткий период, когда уже пожинаешь плоды своего труда (или горюешь над тем, чего не достиг, но с карьерой у Дерека все было в порядке), но еще не начал озверело тренироваться, готовясь к новому сезону. И именно в это время можно вместить все удовольствия, недоступные в другое время.  
Рейд по клубам Сан-Франциско они начали всей командой, с друзьями, девушками, временными и постоянными, но уже к полуночи состав существенно поменялся. Так часто бывает. Прибиваются клубные рыбы-прилипалы, отваливаются самые нестойкие или неопытные, решившие ударить по шотам, о коварстве которых узнаешь только после неудачного опыта.  
В этом самом клубе подавали коктейли с заковыристыми названиями, баснословно дорогой алкоголь, а постоянным гостям, о которых знали, с кем они пришли и откуда, предлагали и то, чего в меню не значилось… Но никакого пива. Пиво, даже каких-нибудь особых сортов, профильтрованное через уголь или сваренное на цветах, неважно, было слишком уж простецким напитком для места, полного снобов и людей, мечтавших снобами стать.  
Не говоря уже о том, что на пиве сложнее сделать выручку. Другое дело – сложносочиненная выпивка и сумасшедшая, даже на вкус Дерека, стоимость входа. Деньги-то у него теперь были, кто бы спорил, и немалые. Но он до сих пор не привык по-настоящему их тратить. Трудно переучиваться с детства, когда, наоборот, самым правильным было экономить и выгадывать.

\- Это не Мэрайя там? – прищелкнул языком парень, с которым Дерек не был знаком. С кем он пришел, тоже было неясно. Чей-то брат, чей-то друг, поглядывающий по сторонам и еле-еле спокойно сидящий на месте от возбуждения.  
\- Нет, - вынужден был покачать головой Дерек. Мэрайю он знал, раза два пересекались, и здесь, наверху, было достаточно светло, он бы ее узнал.  
Нет, три, вспомнил Дерек. Она ведь пела гимн перед игрой. Но в тот раз был на поле, сосредоточен на том, что произойдет в ближайшие шестьдесят минут, так что он не в счет. А девушка перед ними и впрямь была отличная: светлые волосы, обтягивающие попку джинсы, короткий топ, открывавший все, что надо, сверху и снизу.

Невольно он подумал о Кейт – и тут же обозлился на себя за это. Месяц прошел, можно было бы и не возвращаться к ней мыслями, стоит только светлой шевелюре мелькнуть перед носом. Должно быть, дело было в том, что вчера они разговаривали, ставили, как она выразилась, финальную точку… Даже если все было правильно, даже если уже давным-давно ничего не работало, Дерек все равно не испытывал счастья по поводу разрыва. Она тоже, по голосу было слышно – Кейт чуть не плакала. Он, конечно, слезу пускать не собирался, но… черт, они были вместе не год и не два, любили друг друга достаточно сильно и долго, чтобы в какой-то момент он поверил, что это – навсегда.  
Даже если они вдруг оба поняли, что видят друг друга раз в три-четыре недели, и парой себя называют только по укоренившейся привычке.

Дерек поболтал высоким стаканом, перемешивая красный слой с оранжевым, постучал кубиками льда об стекло. Огляделся, осознав, что напрочь отключился от разговора. Да и немудрено: все расслаблялись по-своему. Девочки сидели на коленях у парней или покачивали бедрами, если стояли, а парни, конечно, были заинтересованы и в первом, и во втором, и в том, что это может обещать, хэй-хэй-хэй. Парни из команды, по крайней мере: их, действующих спортсменов, нежные женские объятья (и ногами тоже) интересовали куда больше, чем выпивка. За всех прочих Дерек бы не поручился.

\- Что-то этот чувак разошелся, - не то с неодобрением, не то с мрачным юмором сказал Моррис, кивая на танцпол. Большой черный мужик, он стоял на защите и занимал прочное место среди «своих» в сердце Дерека – как и половину дивана в VIP-зоне. Дерек с радостью оторвался от размышлений, перегнулся через перила и посмотрел вниз, куда указывал Моррис.   
Там, среди толпы людей, чей достаток был поменьше, а желание подергаться-потереться друг об друга, или просто покрасоваться – побольше, отжигал какой-то парень. Диджей поставил Дивинилс, «Я себя ласкаю», и… о, Господи, парень слишком уж увлекся конкретно этой песней. С таким самозабвением крутил задом, что оставалось только надеяться, что он не расстегнет сейчас узкие джинсы и не начнет трясти прибором на горе тем, кто рядом, и на радость вышибалам.   
Смешной чувак закончил впечатляющее соло на коленях. Ну, все правильно, певица тоже предлагала опуститься на колени, ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
Он поскалился, помотал головой… ну и чудила. Посмеялся и даже удивился немного, что да, ему и впрямь смешно, здесь и сейчас. Может, впервые за вечер.  
Здесь было скучновато и, если говорить начистоту, так чисто, как не признаться никому, кроме себя – Дерек сюда и не пошел, если бы не считал необходимостью отрываться со своей командой хотя бы раз в сезон. Если парни решат, что кэп их сторонится, не хочет… Ну какой из него тогда кэп? Нет, бывали и команды, которые собирались вместе лишь на тренировки, и все, что связывало их между собой – контракты, но Дерек знал по опыту, а не знал бы – так догадался бы нутром: такие команды в звездный состав не пробиваются, их участники кубков и перстней не получают. Они могут быть техничны, но работать, как единый и могучий организм не будут, хоть ты все поле упахай.  
А ведь с ним - с кэпом - все было в полном порядке, просто Дерек малость изменился со времен юности, и то, что работало раньше, совсем не работало теперь. Кейт открыто говорила, что он стал совсем угрюмым.  
Стоило отдать ей должное: терпела Кейт до последнего. Это она, по крайней мере, подразумевала, говоря, что уже не справляется, что очень уж они разные. Дерек тогда промолчал, но подумал, что неплохо было бы ей сообщить об этом пораньше. До того, как ноша стала непереносимой. Было бы, черт подери, мило с ее стороны.  
Он замотал головой, не думая, что ведет себя странно: мысли были неприятны, словно ползущие по черепу тараканы, и Дереку показалось, будто он в состоянии избавиться от них физически.   
Он тряс и тряс башкой, словно пес, а когда и это не помогло – решил залить в эту самую голову побольше одурманивающего. Что выгонит мысли-тараканы. Заливал Дерек волшебное зелье очень усердно: из рюмок, стаканов, бокалов и один раз – из пупка разбитной девахи. Все, что на ней не было полито алкоголем и блестками, было обмазано солью.   
В конце концов, в голове образовалась приятная легкость, а вот в животе, наоборот, потяжелело и потребовало выхода все, что не бежало в крови. Проще говоря, Дереку чертовски нужно было отлить.

3

  


Дерек пробирался через толпу, стараясь особенно не выставлять одно плечо вперед, но ловя себя на этом движении, вдолбленном многими и многими часами тренировок. Повернув направо, он столкнулся нос к носу с давешним парнем, тем, что чересчур увлекался танцами и восторгом от самого себя. Нельзя было не признать – были у него свои движения.  
\- Отлично танцуешь! – крикнул он и показал плясуну два больших пальца. Тот поморгал в ответ, а потом замигал электрический свет, музыка стала еще громче и ритмичней, и теперь Дерек видел лишь мелькающую фигуру. Его начинало штормить от одного взгляда.  
Дерек сощурился и, покачиваясь, продолжил путь в туалет. Мог бы и не покачиваться: он вовсе не был пьян до беспамятства. Правильнее было бы сказать, что ему хотелось быть пьяным, веселым и молодым, а не сидеть среди друзей и веселья с таким чувством, словно он потерял что-то, что было у всех остальных.  
Это, должно быть, старость, решил он, вставая у писсуара. Еще и четверти века нет, а все уже, еще чуть-чуть – и даже ссать он начнет с перерывами…  
За спиной скрипнула дверь, Дерек невольно вздрогнул, покосился на вошедшего… И не удержался от ухмылки.  
\- А, танцор диско!  
\- Да-да! Встану на колени я, лишь бы получить твое одобрение-е, - сообщил парень, нисколько не смущаясь, свое настроение строчкой из песни и станцевал одно из своих особенных движений, крутнув руками в воздухе над головой. Ремень на джинсах он, видимо, расстегивал прямо по дороге, и в результате штаны начали сползать: танец пришлось прекращать, а штаны – ловить.  
Дерек невольно снова засмеялся, пусть происходящее и нарушало молчаливое соглашение между парнями всего мира: разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми в туалете, держа в руке член, начинают либо придурки, либо извращенцы, либо жуткие типы. Впрочем, после этого они замолчали и занялись каждый своим делом.  
Не старость, подумал Дерек под неизбежное журчание, которому он старался, конечно, не уделять особого внимания. Кризис, а не старость. Снова помотал головой и почему-то покачнулся. В этот раз уже взаправду.

\- Так что? – поинтересовался меж тем парень. Он уже закончил дело, которым был занят, ткнул ручку на писсуаре локтем и остановился на полпути к раковине. Хохолок на его макушке, среди встрепанных темных волос, застыл, будто парень был не парень, а попугай какой-нибудь.  
\- Ты о чем? – не понял Дерек, терзаемый желанием сначала застегнуть ширинку, а потом уже общаться. Мельком он подумал, что парень узнал его благодаря недавней рекламе газировки. Правда, на фаната футбола он похож не был, но удивляться этому Дерек уже отвык. Порой его просили подписать мяч маленькие девочки, и он совершенно ничего не имел против! Тем более, что за спиной этих девочек стояли, в основном, прячущие глаза отцы – нет-нет, это ей…

Тот закатил глаза:  
\- Охтыбооожемой… - и так нелепо он провыл-прорычал свое «о», что Дерек невольно снова улыбнулся. Стендапер этот пацан, что ли? – Оки-доки. Ладно, пойдем.  
Дерек растерялся настолько, что даже его реакция дала сбой в этот момент. Как баран, которого ведут на заклание (баран с расстегнутой ширинкой; один из неутомимых Баранов ЭлЭй), он позволил завести себя в кабинку и услышал, как неизвестный парень защелкнул шпингалет, тихо ругнувшись. Против всякой логики, Дерек ощутил детское любопытство. Еще он понял, что куда более пьян, чем ему казалось до этого. Он, как и многие малопьющие, плохо умел оценивать и отслеживать свое состояние, не отточил до блеска, как именно нужно отравиться, чтобы уже захорошело, но еще не поплохело. Опьянение обернулось не тем, что все мысли исчезли из его головы, они просто стали сонными, малозначимыми и плоскими.  
Но никуда, разумеется, не ушли.  
Он, помнится, заметил еще, что дверь деревянная. В трещинках и чешуйках краски. Не пластиковая. Он приложился к ней ладонью, стараясь и устоять на ногах, и отодвинуться, когда парень завозился, придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Не. Не-не, - опомнился Дерек. Бояться ему было нечего, он раскатал бы в лепешку этого шибздика, даже будь он вдвое крупнее и достань откуда-нибудь нож. Мысль о том, что ему стоит бояться странных незнакомцев (хотя Питер на что-то такое и намекал, черт, они еще смеялись, что когда-нибудь у него появятся собственные сталкеры, и вот, пожалуйста), даже не пришла Дереку в голову. А вот наркотой он не увлекался. Черт, даже не пробовал ничего, кроме травы. Заботился о себе. Пытался.  
\- В первый раз, что ли?  
\- Не в первый, - почему-то обиделся Дерек, собиравшийся сказать, что это все не по его части. Он и покупать бы ничего не стал, и бесплатно не угостился бы. Тем более, что бесплатная наркота – это то ли страшилки, то ли влажные фантазии тех, кто с ними в реальной жизни никогда не сталкивался…  
\- О-о-о, - снова протянул парень. Теперь он говорил уважительно. С тем же уважением в голосе и со сноровкой в действиях, он схватил Дерека за промежность и даже успел сказать «ого-го».  
Кабинка, на диво устойчивая, все равно затряслась, когда Дерек оттолкнул от себя не наркошу, не танцора, не стендапера, а простого голубого, который, кажется, хотел его и себя порадовать, извращенец хренов. Здесь было слишком мало места, чтобы размахнуться и впечатать его в стену, обмакнуть головой в унитаз, в общем – сделать все, что полагалось делать в таком случае.  
Несколько секунд они просто боролись, Дерек отпихивал, мальчишка лез и снова хватал его. Дерек не хотел его калечить, боясь оставить одним ударом труп, оппонент не хотел сдаваться. Возможно, ему тоже был знаком соревновательный дух… Дерек сам не поверил, что фыркнул-выдохнул-усмехнулся, хотя что, блядь, тут было смешного? Он не мог разозлиться, даже омерзение никак не приходило, а мог только смеяться, что притащился в чертов клуб, где на него, о Господи, напали!..  
\- Стоп, - неожиданно спокойно сказал парень. Еще и палец поднял в воздух. Дерек изумленно замер. Спокойствие его нового знакомого оказалось напускным, палец подрагивал в воздухе, подрагивала и рука, и ее владелец - тоже.  
И немудрено: послышались голоса, шарканье, низкий, гудящий, добродушный смех. Дерек замер в дурацкой позе, словно не самый удачливый игрок в «море, замри!». Пережить стычку с одним голубым он мог, а вот быть обнаруженным в таком дурацком положении – уже нет.  
\- Вот и славненько, - бормотнул его мучитель (теперь, когда Дерек приглядывался получше, он даже понять не мог, сколько ему лет-то вообще? Двадцать? Шестнадцать?!) так тихо, что услышал это только Дерек. И снова полез к его паху, сдергивая вниз штаны. – Вот и наконец-то.  
Дерек тоже посмотрел вниз. Его член от такого внимания решил тоже поучаствовать в происходящем и приподнялся. Влажная головка, выглядывающая из складок кожи, была такой скользкой, словно он готов был вставить даже яме в песке, прямо здесь и сейчас. Так постоянно случалось, Кейт еще шутила, кто тут сильнее течет, мол, она или он. Почему он думает про Кейт. Кейт бросила его.  
…и кто тут хренов извращенец, спрашивается?  
\- Не смей, - одними пересохшими губами сказал Дерек. Вышло неубедительно. Хотел бы он убедить – стоило просто ударить. Просто врезать коленом, рядом с которым замерло курносое лицо этого пид…  
Парень вошкался внизу, тщательно раскатывая презерватив по его члену. На секунду он представил, что парень и не парень вовсе, а просто… очень настойчивая и не очень красивая девчонка. Кажется, он сходил с ума.  
\- Нахера? – по-прежнему неслышно спросил Дерек, глядя больше на свой член, чем на парня. В глазах у него слегка двоилось, но затянутый в латекс пенис даже сейчас казался ему странным. Зачем надевать резинку, чтобы отсосать?..   
Парень посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и в этом туалете – грязноватом туалете, чего уж там, это же чертов мужской туалет чертового клуба - Дерек замер. Замер как дурак, с торчащим членом, забыв, что происходит, идиотизм, ей-богу, ему будут сосать, а он пялился, и пялился, и пялился…  
Глаза у парня были   
_Золото! черт, чистое золото!_  
золотые.  
Потом он, конечно, говорил себе, что все дело было в освещении или в том, что в его напитке могло оказаться нечто чуть более затейливое, чем текила (вранье, тогда бы и коктейль был подороже, и в меню его не было бы)… но в тот момент? Золотые, он мог поклясться. Такие, каких у людей не бывает. Смотреть в них было нестерпимо. Не потому, что они принадлежали мужчине, не из-за того, что тут происходило, видит Бог, Дерек даже не думал сейчас. Если бы думал – его бы здесь не было…   
Взгляд обжигал, забираясь под кожу, от глаз – к глазам, к сжимающемуся горлу, заливая в него кипящий о-о-о золотой горячий гоооряяячий металл, по животу и теплой волной к паху. Тяжелой волной, такой тяжелой, что лишь чудом он смог устоять на ногах под этим весом.  
Дерек зажмурился, нагнулся, упираясь согнутой рукой в стенку, а лбом – в руку. Внизу трудился неизвестный ему парень, трудился на совесть, со всем старанием.  
Перед закрытыми глазами лилось расплавленное, горячее золото.

4

Остаток ночи слился для Дерека в бессмысленное, но приятное месиво из мигающего электрического света, виски, водки, текилы-санрайз ПОБОЛЬШЕ ЛЬДА и «кэп, ты как?» Будь он знаком с тем, как это делается, он бы с этим пацаном и не пошел никуда. Сунул бы ему двадцатку в зубы, на том они бы и распрощались.  
Но пацан прошел вслед за ним в VIP-зону, и они точно пили вместе – Дерек был слишком ошарашен произошедшим (тем, что мужской рот ничем не отличается от женского, диньдиньдиньдинь, бинго), чтобы бить его при всех. Наверное, он же и вызвал ему такси, и в тот момент Дерек внутренне смирился, что сейчас он расплатится за то, что смог перестать думать о Кейт: распрощается с бумажником, например. Не так уж и дорого, кстати, тусоваться у шринка вышло бы дольше, унылее и не факт, что эффективнее.  
\- Мы телепортировались? – спросил Дерек, увидев перед собой дверь квартиры, которую снимал для него клуб в СФ.  
\- Не падай, - попросили его вместо ответа, а потом зашарили по карманам куртки.  
\- Грабят, - шепотом уведомил Дерек соседей. Мысль, что его могут попытаться ограбить, откровенно веселила.  
\- Да где ключ-то у тебя…  
Тем же образом – без усилий, без сложностей, без памяти - он «телепортировался» к кровати.  
\- Я вообще-то не… эй? Эй! - забубнил кто-то над его головой. Дерек в ответ сонно улыбнулся и упал лицом в подушку. Затрещали занавески, но и они не спасли от света под веками – небо на востоке уже разрывалось от пронзительных солнечных лучей, санрайз, чистым потоком смывающих алое навсегда, ясных и острых, словно стрелы.  
Таких золотых.

5

Проснулся он от грохота.  
Дереку еще не доводилось просыпаться с колотящимся сердцем, вздрагивая, словно его пнули в грудь. В квартире кто-то был: не друзья, не Кейт и не Питер, это он знал точно.  
Из спальни он вышел с битой в руках. Не собирался, но взгляд упал прямо на нее, и Дерек решил подстраховаться. Биту ему подарили, пошутив, что раз кто-то уходил из профессионального бейсбола в футбол, то всегда может случиться обратное, и Дереку там, мол, всегда будут рады. Конечно, ему бы там обрадовались: это ведь футболу был отдан целый день недели, а не старому бейсболу, уходящему в прошлое вместе с музыкальными пластинками и черно-белыми телевизорами. По прямому назначению Дерек битой так и не воспользовался, зато сейчас пригодилась.  
По дороге он поймал краем глаза свое отражение в хромированной трубке, заменявшей одному из больших напольных светильников основание. Лицо у него было дикое и небритое, волосы дыбом.  
С битой в руках он дошел до кухни.  
Там стоял парень. Пытался приготовить завтрак: вытащил сковороду, упаковку с яйцами. Одно уже разбил, причем на стол, не в сковороду. Он обернулся на звук шагов, кивнул, словно все шло, как и должно было идти, своим чередом. Завтрак, тип-топ. Темноглазый и темноволосый, бледный и курносый, парень как парень, на улице и взглядом не зацепишься. Но заботило Дерека сейчас не это, а то, что выглядел он возмутительно юно даже на его взгляд.  
\- Я попытался свалить, как порядочный человек, - голос оказался хрипловатым, и Дерек волей-неволей подумал: всегда он такой, или потому, что звучит сегодня натруженным? Сперва подумал, а потом вспомнил: все, что вспомнить сумел, все обрывки, как будто их кто-то бросил ему в лицо.  
\- Хотя это странно звучит… как любой нормальный человек, короче, - продолжил парень. Оказывается, их мысли в этом отношении были сходны: Дерек тоже считал, что им стоило как можно скорее распрощаться и никогда больше не видеться.  
\- Но я не могу найти штаны, а в них у меня бумажник. И достоинство, потому что если я убегу из твоей квартиры без штанов, достоинство точно можно считать потерянным.  
Дерек понял, что надо что-то сказать.  
\- Скажи, - окликнул он пацана. В горле пересохло, он кашлянул, заодно маскируя неловкость. Вышло, впрочем, еще хуже.  
Что спросить, Дерек и понятия не имел… должно быть, для начала стоило отложить биту, и это он сперва и сделал, прислонил ее к стене. Аккуратно, но все равно вышло это лишь со второго раза.  
\- Скажи… Тебе же есть восемнадцать?  
\- Значит, если нет, ты в полнейшей заднице. Верно? – проницательно заметил парень. До сих пор Дереку не хотелось его ударить, но пару секунд он всерьез обдумывал, что может произойти, если он начнет пацана душить.  
Дерек сел за кухонный стол.  
\- Стайлз, - голос пацана нарушил тишину вне и внутри его головы. – Стилински, если тебе вдруг интересно. Тебя-то я знаю, как зовут, привет, у тебя кубки подписанные на полках стоят.  
Еще и поляк, безнадежно подумал Дерек, ужас какой.

6  


\- … ну я тебя и приволок. Честное слово, никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то сумел накачаться так быстро таким небольшим количеством выпивки. Ты же здоровый, чего это ты так? Печень больная? Или съел что-то? Твое дело, мужик, но ты бы не увлекался этим особо в одиночку, бери второго пилота, это я тебе как опытный пользователь говорю. А ты штаны мои не видел, нет?  
Штаны оказались в кровати, под простыней, причем с той стороны, с которой спал Дерек: после этого отпечаток металлического квадрата на его ляжке стал намного понятнее. Яичница была съедобной, во всяком случае, его не стошнило в ту же секунду, когда перед ним поставили тарелку, и это уже кое-что значило.  
А Стайлз оказался разговорчивым. Вывалил зачем-то кучу подробностей вчерашнего вечера (правда, милосердно обошел самые главные подробности, молодец какой, и как-то между прочим сообщил, что ему уже двадцать один; Дерек, у которого отлегло от сердца, не поверил сперва). Столько болтал, что слова слились в какой-то белый шум, не мешавший тупо сидеть и так же тупо его рассматривать.  
«Ну да, - вспомнил Дерек, - почему бы и не поговорить. После-то…»  
\- Я в таких клубах не был. По ходу, это для знаменитостей и вообще, всяких крутых мэнов, да? Сок еще будешь? Я налью себе… сушняк замучал, хе-хе. Мужик, кстати – ну, который на входе, со списком стоит, второй вышибала? Черный, здоровый такой? Это Бойд, я его знаю. Он нас и пустил, сам бы я не попал, думаю. Вчерашние чуваки, с которыми ты был – это твоя команда, тоже спортсмены?  
Парень замолчал, и Дерек наконец-то заметил кое-что еще – ему тоже отчаянно неловко, а еще – страшно. Точно, Стайлзу было действительно страшно. Глаза бегали, а говорил он быстро, много и громко именно от испуга.  
И вопросительно: почти каждое слово он словно приподнимал, оставляя хвостик висеть-трепыхаться в воздухе. Дерек, может быть, и попытался бы на какой-то из его вопросов среагировать, но пока что просто не мог. Ему не было противно или стыдно. Стыд был, но какой-то… автоматический, словно по инерции.  
Должно быть, он до конца не осознал весь ужас произошедшего.  
\- Тебе… э-э… можно доверять? – спросил он вместо ответа.  
\- А если я скажу, что «да», ты начнешь? – снова ответил вопросом на вопрос «Стайлз».  
\- Я не голубой, - сказал Дерек после паузы, надеясь расставить точки над «i».  
Стайлз его удивил:  
\- Да я понял уже, - кивнул он, а потом продолжил, заставив Дерека подавиться. – Это сразу понятно, мне такой зубастый минет еще никогда не делали… Это шутка! ШУТКА, МЭН, ШУТКА!

Дерека не одолевали гейские мысли, не водилось за ним такого. Были, чего греха таить, восьмидесятые оказались богаты на это дело. И ему нравился старина Фредди, которым нельзя было не восхищаться и которого нельзя было не слушать (впрочем, миссис Арджент терпеть его не могла, и точно так же думали все, подобные ей. Более того, в приличном обществе и упоминать не стоило, что ты в курсе существования одной из самых популярных групп). Не зная наверняка, Дерек подозревал, что у всех бывают странные мысли, и другие люди во многом подтверждали это наблюдение. Уж всяко ясно, что иметь гейские мысли немного лучше, чем подкарауливать молоденьких девушек в подворотнях, насиловать их и убивать…

Да и плевать: это было давно, в пору бушующих гормонов, прущих изо всех щелей, и Дерек был уверен, что это просто подростковое. Как всякая гадость, лезущая в голову, когда ты после школы решаешь по-быстрому расстегнуть штаны и забить гол-другой с очень близкого расстояния.  
Позже, после того, как отсмеялся, но до того, как Дерек выпроводил его, Стайлз рассказал, что минет – это все равно, что рукопожатие у геев. Не в том смысле, что он обслужил ртом половину Сан-Франциско, «нетушки!», а в том, что не стоило придавать этому какое-то особенное значение. Порадовали друг друга и пошли дальше. Дерека это удивило, взбудоражило, смутило и обрадовало одновременно. Женщины, черт возьми, относились к минету совсем по-другому, и этому легкому отношению им стоило бы поучиться. Этому и технике исполнения. Стайлз, кажется, высосал из него мозг напрямую, через какой-то секретный канал, подведенный от яиц к черепу, таким отупело-удовлетворенным Дерек чувствовал себя после. Это он хорошо помнил.  
А обрадовало… Ну, потому что Стайлз не будет ему ничего предъявлять. Обычное дело потому что. Ведь так?..

_(«Не боялся, что я дам тебе не в рот, а в зубы?» - интересовался потом Дерек. Их шутки не отличались особой изысканностью.  
«Я взял и рискнул», - просто отвечал Стайлз. Нарочито просто, чтобы потом, конечно же, пуститься в пространные объяснения по поводу процента, которому соответствовала вероятность успешного исхода в таком сомнительном начинании, как подкат к гетеросексуальному на вид парню в два раза шире тебя самого в темном углу клуба не-для-голубых, там, где никто не услышит твоих криков…  
Дерек только рукой на него махал. Псих несчастный. Стайлз этому крайне радовался и пускался в рассуждения о том, что затанцевал его, как шалашник самочку) _

Но единственное, чего он хотел именно в то утро – выпроводить Стайлза без вреда и последствий для самого себя.  
Уже после его ухода, провала в спасительный тупой похмельный сон и долгого вечернего душа, Дерек заметил, что Стайлз оставил не только незабываемые впечатления: еще он умудрился написать свой номер телефона.  
Маркером на холодильнике, говнюк.

***

Они знают, подумал вдруг Дерек, и его словно окатило ушатом ледяной воды. Улыбка застыла на губах, как приклеенная. Рука, которой он хлопал парней в команде по плечам, показалась ему омерзительно мягкой, словно размороженный кусок мяса. Странно, что этого не заметил никто, кроме него.  
Ничего странного, если подумать головой, а не испуганной задницей: не знал никто, никому и в голову не пришло заподозрить его в чем-то, кроме того, что Дерек выпил лишнего, и, конечно, позубоскалить на эту тему. Не слишком долго, дел у них всех было много.  
Хайп вокруг ближайшей игры стоял небывалый: поднимать его начали еще до официального начала сезона. Еще бы: они были в двух победах от допуска к Суперкубку. Гулянок наподобие той, что устроили они себе на днях, в ближайшие месяцы не предвиделось.

\- Двадцать кругов всем, кто бухал и устраивал себе гребаный праздник! – рявкнул тренер, выводя его из задумчивости. – Это для начала, цыплятки. Вы у меня пропотеете, мать вашу!  
В кои-то веки Дерек был рад возможности умотаться до бесчувствия, даже если кое-кто ворчал и полагал это наказанием.

Моясь после тренировки, соскребая с себя пот, землю и траву, Дерек даже начал насвистывать какой-то мотивчик. Что и говорить, знатно он пересрал, и покуролесил тоже неплохо, отметил расставание - так отметил. Эдакое приключение, которое вспоминаешь со смесью удовольствия, удивления и стыда, пропорции находятся в зависимости от множества обстоятельств. И если сперва его одолевали стыд и ужас, то дальше это начало как-то сглаживаться: Дерека, что и не говори, не било общественным мнением по роже так, чтобы испугаться по-настоящему. Более того, до сих пор оно всегда было к нему опасно благосклонно.  
Как это часто бывает, проблемы пришли совсем не оттуда, где их можно было бы поджидать.

***

«В здоровом теле – здоровый дух», любил повторять тренер Рэдман, двухметровый, шире-себя-трахарь из Техаса, не выпускавший из угла рта косую замусоленную сигаретку, каждый раз скрученную так небрежно, что непонятно было, как она вообще остается в свернутом состоянии. Крутил он их, едва прерываясь от криков, причем делал это сам, кое-как орудуя красными пальцами, похожими на сосиски. В тренере не было ничего здорового, но, видит Бог, в этом он был прав на все сто процентов.  
Трудно всегда полагаться на то, что говорят тебе ноги и руки, спина и живот, верные ребята, которых он никогда не щадил, но всегда слушал; оценивать противника и ситуацию на поле, руководить формациями в те несколько десятков секунд, пока они стояли в куче, работать, черт возьми, головой - и при всем этом - начисто игнорировать то, что происходит внутри. Кто-то, может, и смог бы, но Дерек, черт возьми, привык думать, привык, что важно не только тело, но еще и голова.  
И голова подводила. Он не мог выкинуть из нее произошедшее. Сперва по очевидным причинам, потом… Черт, потом ему приснилось то, что приснилось, и он проснулся как подросток – в мокрых и липких трусах. На душе у него тоже было липко и гадко.  
А приснился ему чертов пацан. Стайлз, как он вспомнил, сперва во сне, а потом уже и наяву. Делал он то же самое, что и в реальности: ублажал, непонятно шутил (над ним, не с ним), брал за руку и вел на Лавандовый Холм, до самого верха и еще выше, туда, где так сладко, так хорошо, что и спускаться не хочется.  
Днем он тренировался, вечером надеялся, что упахался вусмерть, с утра просыпался… и все начиналось по новой. Дерек оказался падок на экзотику, чертов извращенец. Затевать борьбу с собственным членом он не мог – тело до сих пор Дерека не предавало, и он его тоже предать не мог. Хотел бы, да не мог…  
Так он, по крайней мере, объяснял себе произошедшее - потом, когда понадобилось хоть какое-то объяснение. Что-то, что он мог сказать другим, но, прежде всего, самому себе. Когда пытался понять – как же оно все так вышло, почему нечто, что должно было стать одним-единственным случайным происшествием, оказалось хуже пущенного по вене героина… Но это потом. А тогда Дерек, как и всякий наркоман, был уверен, что ничего страшного не произошло, соскочить он сможет в любой момент, и вреда для него никакого не выйдет, не то, что для других.  
Как и всякий наркоман, Дерек глубочайшим образом заблуждался.

Несмотря на то, что тренировались они уже по графику, строго через день, без исключений (а кое-кто еще вынужден был следить и за тем, что закидывал в хлеборезку; к Дереку это не относилось, но он тоже вроде как старался питаться правильно, потому что хрен ты что набегаешь на пиве и бургерах), он закинулся небольшой, но сделавшей свое дело порцией виски перед тем, как взяться за телефон.  
Он точно помнил, что Стайлз удивился, вспомнил его сразу, зато не сразу согласился и совершенно точно сомневался, что было хорошо слышно. Дерека это особо не волновало – он был, как и всегда, напорист и уверен в себе. Даже если сейчас это было слегка наигранно. 

 

Предстоящий сценарий Дерек представлял смутно, план игры не составлял и свое место в формации не видел, но что точно присутствовало – это воодушевление. Окей, сперва они встретятся в баре, «Стайлз» (вот же имечко!), а что будет потом, стало бы очевидно каждому, кто оказался на его месте. Дерек еще подумал тогда, что это не так уж отличается от того, чтобы снять цыпочку. Только более волнующе и без всяких рисков вроде беременностей, свадьбы и новостей о том, что у Дерека Хейла появилась новая пассия, которую пора бы представить публике, они ведь ходят в бар вместе, мы уже видим ваших детей, ваших внуков и вашего ретривера!.. Тот еще гусь Дерек был, что и говорить.  
И, само собой, полнейшей неожиданностью для него оказалось то, что все закончилось простым кофе.

Он – в назначенное время и назначенное место, чувствуя себя не столько извращенцем, сколько шпионом под прикрытием - зашел в бар, один из множества в Сан-Фрациско, небольшой и, очевидно, не самый дорогой. Внутри было пусто, освещение не досаждало, и здесь – странно думать нечто такое о баре, а не о семейном ресторанчике – было уютно.  
Стайлз уже ждал его внутри, заметил сразу и кивнул. Махать не стал.  
«Frankie say RELAX», - гласила надпись на его футболке. Дерек сделал вид, что не прочитал. Пожал ему руку, все, как полагается. Сел рядом: Стайлз дожидался его за стойкой, и Дерек, решив, что надолго они тут не задержатся, не стал предлагать пересесть.  
\- Как оно?  
\- Не жалуюсь. Ты?..  
\- Сразу и честно: если я скажу, что ты меня удивил – это будет преуменьшение века, - без обиняков сказал Стайлз.  
\- Да я сам себя удивил, - ответил Дерек, и дальше они эту тему не развивали. Удивительно, сколько в то время получалось оставлять недосказанным.  
\- Так как к тебе все-таки обращаться? – не утерпел Дерек. Стайлз, конечно, была не самая плохая кличка, но он-то пришел под своим именем.  
\- Стайлз. Забыл?   
\- Нет. Но это же не настоящее имя?  
\- Почему? Самое настоящее и реальное, реальнее не бывает.  
Полного ответа Дерек тогда так и не получил, только загадочное хмыканье, и много позже понял, почему: Стайлз не интересничал и не выпендривался. Каждый раз, глядя в официальные документы, Дерек недоумевал, кто же был настолько жесток, чтобы назвать ребенка чем-то непроизносимым, определенно неуспешным и совершенно точно славянским.  
\- Ты местный? – продолжил он, потому что сидеть и молчать было еще глупее.  
\- Не совсем, - на них наконец-то обратил внимание бармен, и Стайлз снова его удивил: заказал не выпивку, а два крепких черных кофе. Бармен, смутно похожий на латиноса (глядя на него, Дерек снова задался вопросом – «для своих» ли это место, или просто случайный бар, один из десятков. Он понятия не имел), только плечами пожал, но выполнил заказ безропотно.  
\- Я из Калифорнии, но, зуб даю, ты даже не слышал об этом городе. Это не провинция или захолустье, это жопа мира, прости мой французский. Бикон-Хиллс. Не слышал?  
Дерек отрицательно покачал головой. Он подумал, что Стайлз, возможно, преувеличивает. Еще подумал, что происходящее начинает смахивать то ли на свидание, то ли на интервью.

Дерек сам вырос в не самом большом городке в Северной Калифорнии, в колледже и после него жил в городах покрупнее, а после контракта и вовсе обосновался, пусть и временно, в немаленькой квартире этого немаленького города, но постоянные тренировки не особенно позволяли ему почувствовать себя столичным жителем. Да, теперь он видел много людей, но общаться?.. Для этого был Питер. Дерек насобачился давать интервью и улыбаться, но связи с общественностью по-прежнему были не его коньком.  
Потом Стайлз спросил, откуда он сам. И почему нет? Информация была открытой, было бы желание узнать. Он назвал город.  
\- О, мой отец оттуда, - деревянно-светским тоном ответил Стайлз и, кажется, даже не удивился.  
Снова повисла пауза: Дереку не терпелось, Стайлз явно никуда не торопился, только подергивал коленкой. И еще постукивал по столу пальцами: впервые Дерек заметил у него какие-то мелкие движения, не особо заметные, даже не производящие впечатления суетливости, но практически бесконечные. Одно движение перетекало в другое, а когда они прекращались – появлялось третье.  
\- Не то, что я напрашиваюсь, но логичнее было бы встретиться где-то, - Дерек решил перейти к Делу, основному Делу Вечера. – Где не так много народу.  
\- Логичнее для кого?  
\- Для всех? – все, казавшееся очевидным раньше, от вопроса Стайлза почему-то перестало таким быть.  
\- Ты меня, конечно, извини, но то, что ты хочешь продолжить наше маленькое рандеву, - Стайлз понизил голос, - неочевидно. Очевидно, что ты позвонил мне пьяный… Нет, ладно, выпив, я не осуждаю, среди ночи тогда. Да и сейчас. И, кто знает? Может, мне как раз не стоило бы оставаться с тобой наедине. Не в том смысле, что я приличная девушка – девушка-то из меня хреновая, честно тебе скажу…  
Дерек смотрел на него непонимающе.  
\- Кто знает, что может быть у тебя на уме, - со вздохом повторил Стайлз, пантомимой дополнив свои слова: провел слева направо по горлу большим пальцем, потом отмахнулся, прежде чем Дерек мог решить начать его переубеждать.  
\- Я, кстати, глянул в паутине, - небрежно и непонятно сказал Стайлз. – Обалдеть, у тебя и фан-клуб свой есть?  
\- Не у меня конкретно, - уточнил Дерек, гадая, что за паутина такая. Впервые об Интернете он услышал, опять-таки, от Стайлза, светоча информации в его жизни, до того, как «Интернет» стал просто «интернетом». – У моей команды. У всего есть фанаты, верно?.. Ты вот каким спортом в детстве увлекался?  
\- Шахматами.  
\- …нет, про фанатов шахмат я не знаю.  
\- Да ладно, я шучу. Лакросс? Слышал, нет? Я не особо увлекался, но в команду попасть хотел. Мечтал, можно сказать!  
\- Как так?  
\- Хотел пробраться в раздевалку и посмотреть на потных мужиков, конечно же.  
Дерек подавился кофе прежде, чем понял, что Стайлз над ним прикалывается.   
\- Или нет. Я, кстати, и матч ваш посмотрел какой-то, как раз повторяли, - заявил он, пока Дерек вытирал губы. – Ни хрена не понял, если честно, хуже только, когда на бейсбол посреди игры попадаешь. А ты не совсем такой, как по телеку. Даже говоришь как-то по-другому.  
«Как дебил» - читалось в его глазах. Или это просто рухнула под весом прочих чувств привычная уверенность в себе Дерека. Он не имел ничего против того, чтобы сидеть и трепаться со Стайлзом, и только изредка, глядя на его рот, вспоминал… всякое. Но все-таки не настолько изредка, чтобы ему в полной мере удавалось сохранять спасительное хладнокровие.  
\- Как нормальный обычный человек, я имею в виду. Можно даже подумать, что ты простой смертный, как и все мы.  
\- Заканчивай, слушай…  
\- Это я от смущения. Не каждый день… общаюсь со звездами.   
\- У меня не особо хорошо с публичностью, мне помогает один человек, - неожиданно для себя сказал Дерек. В глазах Стайлза, несмотря на насмешки, был виден искренний интерес, а на такое трудно не отреагировать. – Для интервью и выступлений мы обычно пишем тексты. Наметки. Прогоняем иногда какие-то ключевые темы, раньше даже репетировать приходилось.  
\- Агент? – понимающе закивал Стайлз.  
\- Нет. Да. Родственник. Хороший друг, - охарактеризовал Питера Дерек, сумел-таки со второго раза.  
«Да что со мной такое?» - с изумлением подумал он. Он будто смущался, причем вовсе не того, что он – если называть вещи своими именами – дал этому парню в рот. Скорее уж того, что хочет сделать это еще раз. А потом - послушать, что этот рот скажет. Возможно, даже немножко, на один вечер, понравиться обладателю этого рта, паршивцу.  
\- Полный комплект. Агент по связям с общественностью, менеджер, все такое, - снова поддел Стайлз, готовый, кажется, веселиться над статусом звездности бесконечное количество времени. – Автограф не прошу, все понимаю.  
\- Вот же ты… - буркнул Дерек, понимая, что его подначивают, но почему-то ведясь на это.  
\- А что я?  
\- Ты тот еще засранец, - слова принесли ему немаленькое удовольствие. Тем более, когда Стайлз открыл рот и распахнул глаза с таким искренним, почти детским удивлением, что это точно того стоило. Трудно сказать, правда, что именно его поразило – то, что о нем так подумали, или то, что ему это все-таки сказали.

\- И что заставило тебя так решить?  
\- Напомнить тебе? – выгнул бровь Дерек. – Кто нападает на людей, когда те совершенно беззащитны? Со спущенными штанами.  
\- Нападает со спущенными штанами?  
\- Ты понял, о чем я.  
\- Хищник.  
\- …возможно. И ты.  
\- И я… Чувак, - сказал Стайлз, пока Дерек молчал, довольный собой.  
\- Чувак, - повторил он, очевидно, решив, что одного слова и одного раза недостаточно, чтобы звучать убедительно. - Ты же вдвое меня больше. Я думаю, способов сказать «нет» у тебя предостаточно. Даже если бы я был Хищником, а я не особо на него смахиваю. Ну так, иногда только, по утрам.  
Дерек хотел было сказать, что вне поля он людям обычно сотрясения мозга не устраивает, а пасть Стайлза будет поопаснее, чем жвала Хищника, но как-то не смог увязать это в одно предложение. И, должно быть, его молчание сказало больше, чем какие-либо попытки объясниться   
\- Ладно, да. Прости. Это действительно было довольно подло с моей стороны, - неожиданно повинился Стайлз, но Дерек только пожал плечами. Он мог злиться, а мог и не. В конце концов, минет есть минет, и даже самый плохой минет лучше, чем никакого, усмехнулся он про себя – прежде, чем понял, что невольно улыбается этой незатейливой мудрости, которую, как раз, и можно было бы прочитать где-нибудь на стене туалета.  
Стайлз тоже улыбнулся, кривовато, но обаятельно. Тогда Дерек этого не понял, но сердцем уже слышал душераздирающе запоздалый визг тормозов, чувствовал, как как решетка радиатора сминает ребра.   
Это был он, его пьяный водитель.

***

В тот вечер ничего так и не произошло – разве что Дерек потом не мог уснуть из-за того, что выпил слишком много кофе. В каком-то смысле, это было их первым свиданием (тем не менее, вопрос об истории знакомства оставался все таким же неловким).  
Но после, второе, третье и все прочие «свидания»? Да, они трахались, и трахались они, словно сумасшедшие. Так оно и было: пусть временно, но Дерек поступал вопреки всякому здравому смыслу. Он раз за разом обещал себе, что еще немного - и наиграется, что он достаточно осторожен, что никто не узнает, что все под контролем…  
Но секс был слишком хорош, чтобы от него отказываться, а когда секс, даже такой необычный, стал приедаться, оказалось, что Стайлз тоже хорош. Сам по себе. Даже без секса, удивительное дело.  
Стайлз смешил его, удивляя чувством юмора, в наличии которого Дереку многие отказывали – от Кейт до ворчащих парней из команды. Он умел посмотреть на ситуацию под неожиданным углом, не всегда лестным для участников ситуации, высмеивал всех подряд и Дерека тоже, но себя – еще больше. Он, определенно, был умнее всех, кого Дерек знал (возможно, что и вместе взятых), но это не раздражало. Иной раз ему даже казалось, что они могли бы быть похожи, уделяй Дерек в школе внимание не спорту и траху, а учебе и научной фантастике. К последней, впрочем, оба они до сих пор питали определенную слабость.  
Большей частью времени они сходили с ума в квартире Дерека, до этого казавшейся пустой. Теперь… Стайлз разводил бардак, то и дело забывал то дурацкую футболку, то какие-то провода, то тетради. Один раз забыл кроссовок, и Дерек вынужден был гадать, ушел ли он в одном или принес с собой третий (оказалось, что третий, конечно, да еще и чужой).  
Поверить в то, что все о’кей, оказалось легче легкого. Пока о них никто не знал, все было супер. С настенных плакатов, из журналов и телевизора Дерека на все лады убеждали, что у мира, дескать, новые нормы. Бенеттон и Лайф, Рейганы-убийцы и персональный кредит доверия Дерека, существующий у каждого, чьи действия до сих пор все вокруг безоговорочно одобряли. Дерек думал: уж чем-чем, а безопасностью он был обеспечен по полной.  
Он не был. Иллюзия безопасности оказалась такой впечатляющей, что Дерек поверил в нее, как дети верят фокуснику. Цепляй презерватив и ныряй с головой в море приключений. Можно ни о чем не волноваться – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты оба вы используете резинку.

Не обходилось и без сложностей, особенно поначалу. Брать Дерек хотел и умел, а вот давать так, как этого требовали новые обстоятельства? Про слово «давать» у Стайлза была примерно тысяча и одна шутка, все ниже пояса, но вот давать инструкции он не слишком торопился. И даже терпел первые два раза, расстегнул свои штаны только на третий.  
\- Теперь я. Да. Все верно, - согласился Дерек и не сдвинулся с места.   
\- Ты покажешь мне твой, а я покажу тебе свой, угу. Что такое? «Я хочу заниматься сексом с мужчинами, но мне нужна жена»? - сказал Стайлз таким тоном, что стало понятно – он кого-то цитирует. Одна из бесконечных подъебок, почему-то заставлявших Дерека лезть из кожи вон. Он, в общем-то, занимался этим всю жизнь, бесконечно доказывал другим парням, что может, но никогда не представлял себя в ситуации, когда придется доказывать одному-единственному парню… такое.  
Да еще и кайф ловить. Или злиться, или все одновременно. Но здесь Стайлз и впрямь перегнул палку: двуличность никогда не была в числе пороков Дерека. Мужеложство теперь там оказалось, верно, но, хотя бы, мужеложство честное.   
Дерек разозлился, смело опустил руку вниз и замер. Там закономерно поджидал член Стайлза. Удав в кустах.   
\- Сейчас укусит, - Стайлз словно услышал его мысли.  
\- Просто… ты парень, - объяснил Дерек, как смог.  
\- Да ладно. А себя ты видел? – спросил Стайлз после паузы.  
\- Не в этом смысле, - поморщился Дерек. Снова замер, силясь подобрать слово – и проблема была не в ограниченном словарном запасе. Просто он никак не мог разобраться в своих чувствах по этому поводу.  
\- Непривычно. Понимаешь?  
Возможно, Стайлз и не понимал. Он, по его словам, всегда знал, что его компас указывает на парней, а не на девчонок, разве что, поначалу сомневался. И да, они разговаривали: до, после, иногда - и вместо.  
\- Чисто по логике вещей, - ладони ободряюще заелозили по джинсам Дерека, – тебе, наоборот, должно быть привычнее именно такое.   
\- Это почему еще?  
\- Даже если ты умудрялся перепихиваться здесь и там, да и вообще, заполучить сотню-другую кисок…  
\- Да не умудр…  
\- … то с собой ты провел куда больше времени, - прервал его возражения Стайлз. - Дай-ка… сколько тебе точно полных лет? Двадцать три? Двадцать четыре? Я специально не смотрел, я не сталкер. Это не так и важно. Возьмем двадцать четыре, умножаем на триста шестьдесят пять, пренебрегаем високосными годами… вуаля, ты гарантированно успел бы познакомиться с мужским телом за это долгое-долгое время, даже если бы у тебя, Дерек, были задержки в развитии, которых у тебя нет почти гарантированно… Чувствуешь, к чему я клоню?.. оу. Окей, да, беру свои слова обратно. Зубы. Зубы!..  
Да, Дерек наконец-то смог понять, что чувствует. Во-первых, он хотел заткнуть Стайлзу рот, во-вторых, знал, как. И, как оказалось, чтобы Стайлз прекратил болтать и начал стонать, одинаково хорошо подходят и член, и рот Дерека.

Он хорошо запомнил, когда именно все пошло наперекосяк. Случилось это, как водится, после такого долгого периода «все отлично», что уже поверилось: так будет всегда.

Они были в своем городе, принимали гостей, хорошие хозяева, готовые встретить противника так, чтобы мало не показалось. Часть вырученных средств шла на благотворительность, спасение тропических лесов или что-то в этом духе. Темы благотворительности менялись от года к году, СПИД, тропические леса, рак - в зависимости от того, что именно угрожало человечеству больше. Дерек не возражал, в основном потому, что его волновало не это. И не приглашенные певцы и певицы, и даже не количество проданных билетов. Все его переживания и весь интерес сосредотачивались на игре и победе.  
Как и у прочих. Максимум, который они себе позволяли до игры, пока одевались и перепроверяли сами себя и друг друга, и, конечно, когда тренер выходил из раздевалки – это позубоскалить друг над другом на разные темы, от жирной задницы и до чьего-нибудь нытья, малость по-пидорски, мол, звучит. Дерек не кривился, порой и гоготал со всеми. Шутки про пидоров были тут, он и его… увлечения – там и отдельно. Это было не про него, не касалось его, не относилось к нему.

Да и к Стайлзу не относилось тоже, все верно. Во всяком случае, пока он был с Дереком. У Стайлза, кстати, были отличные билеты – какого-то друга он привел, какого именно, Дерек не знал, – и висящая на шее заламинированная проходка. Почему нет? Стайлзу было интересно, а Дерек умел быть добрым. Мог себе это позволить, в конце концов: не так уж сложно отдавать что-то, когда имеешь много больше. Он загодя пообещал дождаться Стайлза и показать ему закулисье. Конечно, это всего лишь хорошую раздевалку и хороший же душ, но… чем они не артисты, и чем это не изнанка кулис? В конце концов, посмотреть на них приходило ничуть не меньше народу.  
Явился Стайлз, когда Дерек совсем уже собрался уходить – он уже с полчаса сидел тут в одиночестве, попрощавшись и с тренером, и с парнями. Все медлил, раздевался понемногу, даже душ еще не принял. Дерек не возражал: посидеть после изматывающей игры, бессмысленно и расслабленно потупить в пространство было тоже своего рода удовольствием. Слегка побаливало плечо – из того, что болело ощутимо и отдельно; ровная фоновая боль в теле была нормой после игры.  
Но бесконечно так сидеть было нельзя. Дерек поднялся со скамьи, решив, что Стайлз заблудился (может, и вовсе не пришел), когда тот все-таки показался из-за дверцы распахнутого настежь шкафчика.

\- Еле пробился, - заявил он, грохнув дверцей. - Там такие мордовороты на входе, карту мою чуть ли не погрызли, пока проверили… Охраняют вас от фанатов?   
Дерек, довольный, что Стайлз все-таки появился, устало кивнул, глядя, как он шныряет туда-сюда.  
\- Да-а… школе до этого далеко. А камеры тут где? – вертел он головой. – Я, может, скрываюсь.  
\- Нет тут камер, это же не тюрьма.  
Безопасность? Тогда у этого слова не было такой солидной подоплеки, подкрепленной веским словом «терроризм», и не все ее, безопасности, требовали. Ни один из футболистов не согласился бы на такое – слишком уж велики риски злоупотребления. Пара проебов – и вот уже пририсованные шприцы валяются на полу, а снимки хозяйства спортсменов красуются в желтой, как моча, прессе. Дерек представил заголовок, набранный ярко-красными буквами: «ОДИННАДЦАТИДЮЙМОВЫЙ?!», и невольно усмехнулся. Понабрался от Стайлза... Впрочем, тогда он знал о заголовках вроде этого куда меньше, спаси господь его наивную душу.  
\- И как тебе? – самодовольно спросил Дерек. Имел право на гордость - в этот день его попытались свалить, даже сшибли на землю, а он все равно не выронил мяча, вывернулся, перекувыркнулся, словно какой-нибудь акробат, и прошел в зону противника таким маневром, которого и сам бы от себя не ожидал. Пересматривая видеозапись, он гордился собой и годы спустя – отлично он, все-таки, тогда сыграл. – Меня-то видел?  
\- Охренеть! – выдавил, наконец, Стайлз, до этого лишь ходивший туда-сюда, открывая и закрывая рот. Ему, вопреки богатому словарному запасу, явно не хватало слов: в душевой он засвистел и сказал, что вот здесь-то их школьный тренер и кончился бы. Дерек стоял за его плечом и посмеивался. – И ты тоже охренеть. Теперь я понимаю как минимум половину из того, о чем ты постоянно говоришь, и вообще это довольно круто, потому что, знаешь? По телевизору вообще не передает, даже половины. И… кстати, ты слышишь, когда тебе кричат?  
\- Смутно, - покачал головой Дерек. На поле его голова была занята совсем другим, и, отвлеки его случайный выкрик из толпы – дело могло кончиться плохо… нет. На поле не должно быть внешнего мира и личных отношений. Только они, все вместе, и те, кто против них, соперники. – Если честно, вообще не слышу, нет. Белый шум.  
\- Здорово. Сосредоточился и месишь всех.  
\- Хорошее кричат-то?  
\- Да, если «я хочу от тебя детей» - хорошо, – захохотал Стайлз.   
\- …если это кричат девочки.  
\- Ну, всякое бывает. Но я такого не кричал. Я вообще не кричал, сидел скромно. Бездарно растрачивать твой сверхценный генетический материал будем по расписанию.  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
\- И еще. Еще знаешь, что?  
\- Не знаю. Говори.  
\- Не понимаю, как вы живы остаетесь после такого. В лакроссе как-то помягче. Я думал, тобой половину поля пропахали, один раз вообще…   
\- Для того и тренируемся. И не забывай, у нас шлемы. И защита. Везде, - напомнил Дерек со смешком, сгребая пах в пригоршню на пару секунд. Чашку он уже снял и со штанами тоже разделался, но трусы еще были на нем. Стайлз внимательно (очень) посмотрел, потом покачал головой:  
\- Все равно. Я, вроде как, тоже в драках участвовал, но…  
\- Да? – заинтересовался вдруг Дерек. Спросил с реальным интересом, но в следующие секунды понял, что обычной мужской похвальбы тут не будет. Вместо ответа Стайлз задрал футболку и чуть сгорбился, показывая шрам, пересекающий выступающие ребра, и тогда-то Дерек осознал, каким глупым был вопрос. Стайлз был не из тех, кто бросался в драку ради удовольствия помахать кулаками. Может, вообще избегал их по возможности. Которую ему, должно быть, предоставляли не всегда.  
\- Это тебя… - начал он.  
\- Это меня, - прервал Стайлз, опуская край футболки. – Бывает, чего. Никто ведь не скажет, что я не участвовал. Можно сказать, принимал самое прямое участие.  
Дерек протянул руку и потрогал, не дав Стайлзу толком закрыться, до сих пор он шрама не видел. Как-то так всегда выходило (теперь-то он понимал, почему именно так), что Стайлз был в футболке, рубашке, майке. Хоть что-то, да цеплял на себя, порой и в несколько слоев. Шрам был теплым, кожа на нем была гладкая и куда тоньше, чем в других местах. Дерек задался вопросом, насколько она чувствительна, и, подняв взгляд на Стайлза, увидел его в глазах пляску уже знакомых золотых чертей.   
Тот оглянулся, проверяя, действительно ли они одни. Полез в карман и достал обтянутый фольгой кружочек «Durex». Расстегнул штаны, стряхнул их - Дерек и глазом моргнуть не успел. Ну а потом Стайлз встал возле стены, выставив молочно-белую задницу. С волосами и всем прочим, задница совершенно точно была мужской, и Дерек определенно хотел ее сейчас, как никогда в жизни. Стайлз же оглянулся и посмотрел на Дерека через плечо, поторапливая без слов, одним только взглядом: настойчивым, жадным, просящим, требующим, все вместе.   
Это почему-то Дерека добило. Снова, как и в первый раз, оставило без сил, без воли, без мозгов. Горячая ревущая волна подхватила его и швырнула, как он думал, к Стайлзу, а на деле – в самое пекло.

 

_… Он моргнул. Лиам смотрел с искренним доброжелательным любопытством, без малейшего признака неприятия, но даже если парнишка носил бы футболку с надписью «мужики - oneluv», Дерек не стал бы делиться такими интимными вещами.  
Воспоминания мелькали в его голове дни и даже недели, продолжали разворачиваться перед глазами сейчас, и остались бы под веками, если бы Дерек зажмурился. Вслух он говорил не все, но все, прозвучавшее сейчас, все, о чем он рассказал, было чистой правдой. Зачем еще заводить такие разговоры, если не ради правды?  
Дерек постарался не углубляться в эти мысли из справедливого опасения, что, стоит задуматься всерьез, и кран, извергавший этот поток, перекроется. Он не ожидал, что открываться постороннему человеку окажется так легко, но надолго его хватит? Может быть, уже в следующую встречу незнакомый пацан из незнакомого пацана превратится в Лиама Данбара, человека с именем и мнением. Куй железо, пока горячо.  
\- А? – переспросил он, выигрывая временя. Не знаешь, что ответить – переспроси, старый как мир, приемчик. Очевидный, но работающий.  
\- А дальше?  
\- После матча он пришел в раздевалку, и… В общем, мы не особенно разумно себя повели, - кашлянул Дерек, запечатывая этими шестью словами сумасшествие, одолевшее его тогда и растерзавшее после. Их. Их обоих: кто сказал, что Стайлзу пришлось легче?   
\- Насколько неразумно?  
\- Очень, - с нажимом сказал Дерек.  
\- Намек понял, - пробормотал Лиам, что-то быстро записывая убористым почерком. – Вы были молоды…  
\- Да, - сказал Дерек, стараясь выбросить из головы воспоминание, как этим утром Стайлз сосал его член - не хуже, а то и лучше, чем двадцать пять лет назад. Practice makes perfect, ему ли не знать? – Мы были молоды. И мы были идиотами._

Он так никогда и не узнал, кто же увидел их в тот вечер.

1

В какой-то момент ты останешься совершенно один. Да, можно сказать, что мы от рождения одни и умрем в одиночестве, но это херня полная. До восемнадцати о тебе так или иначе заботятся родители или государство, потом всю жизнь стараешься найти партнера, который согласится взять на себя эту почетную обязанность, а затем…  
Суть не в этом. Суть в том, что, оставшись в одиночестве, ты оказываешься полностью дезориентирован, совершаешь все возможные ошибки, а после, если рядом хоть кто-то останется, присутствие этого человека все скажет само за себя.  
Но это, конечно, если тебе повезет. Может и не повезти.

После случая в душевой (со счастливым окончанием для всех участников процесса, во всех смыслах этого слова) прошло две или три недели, точнее Дерек не сказал бы.   
Они работали, разучивали новую формацию – не самую обычную, почти каждому требовалось совместить привычную роль с новой. Защитники должны были приготовиться, что им придется перекидывать соперников, Дерек должен был привыкнуть не уворачиваться, но атаковать и сшибать, как только руки окажутся свободны. И тяжело, и интересно – как и все новое.  
В финале тренировки он швырнул мяч, со свистом рассекший воздух, словно тяжелая кожаная пуля, оглянулся на Дёрдена, передавшего ему пас, но почему-то не услышал обычных довольных криков. Привычных. К хорошему привыкаешь быстро, и в Дереке эта привычка укоренилась так глубоко, что он ее и вовсе не замечал. Принимать хорошие вещи как должное, легко и не задумываясь, – не у всех такое выходит и не каждому так везет.  
Вероятно, бросок не был настолько удачен, чтобы им стоило гордиться, так он тогда решил.

После тренировки, когда Дерек уже принял душ и, перебросив через плечо ремень спортивной сумки (с логотипом спонсора, а как иначе?), направлялся к машине, его окликнули:  
\- Хейл! Погоди минутку!  
Он обернулся. Отдуваясь, к нему торопился Дитон – командный спортивный врач, знающий, как наложить шину, что делать в случае сотрясения (одного из многих), и готового вправить вывих буквально одной левой. Низкорослый, пухлый и лоснящийся (и, кажется, толстеющий год от года), он был специалистом высокого класса. Оставался ли он им сейчас – уже другой вопрос.  
Минутка растянулась. Они неторопливо пошли обратно, Дерек специально сбавил скорость, потому что Дитон задыхался. Для спортивного врача его комплекция и физическая подготовка оставляли желать лучшего.  
\- Нужно сдать кровь, парень, - сообщил он, как показалось Дереку, с ноткой сочувствия в голосе.  
\- Опять? – уж чего-чего, а радости Дерек не испытал. Невеликое удовольствие, эти анализы. Он был голоден, как волк, хотел поехать домой, поужинать и отоспаться.  
\- Не я это придумал, - Дитон развел пухлыми руками. – В мои планы это тоже не входило. По крайней мере, не в тебя одного воткнут иголку, если тебя это утешит.  
\- Немного, - улыбнулся Дерек.

\- Так в чем проблема? – поинтересовался он, когда уже сидел в кабинете. Дитон оставил стены пустым, чистыми и белыми, ни тебе ярких плакатов, ни информативных пособий.   
\- Тренер попросил. Провериться лишним не будет… Особенно если тусоваться слишком много. Много девчонок – выше риски, если уж мы с тобой говорим так откровенно.  
\- Я за этим слежу, - заверил его Дерек.  
Он не переживал. В конце концов, Стайлз ему объяснил – в той степени, в которой этого требовала ситуация, по крайней мере. И Дерек поверил, потому что кому еще в таком разбираться, как ни Стайлзу. Но...  
«Стайлз может ошибаться, не так ли? Или даже врать. А?» - предательская мысль возникла прежде, чем Дерек успел остановить себя.   
\- А? Нет-нет, следишь – и молодец. Но мало ли вариантов, верно? Через кровь, через… хм… вагинальные выделения, если позволишь… да. В общем - незащищенный секс… Да, в общем-то, и все, - Дитон сделал паузу. А когда он заговорил вновь, в голосе уже не было слышно ни сочувствия, ни одобрения – вообще ничего.  
\- Но я, все-таки, порекомендовал бы тебе быть поосторожнее. Они не зря называются «группой риска».  
\- Они? – Дерек все еще не понимал. Может быть, какие-то последние мгновения, секунды отделяли его от связки кирпичей на хребет, мультяшного рояля, который свалится на него сверху, и так он и ощущал себя и после. Только без спецэффектов и синеньких птичек, наворачивающих круги вокруг его головы.  
\- Лица, ведущие асоциальный образ жизни, - бесстрастно ответил Дитон, надевая перчатки. – Употребление наркотиков, гомосексуализм… Это мое мнение как доктора, Дерек, профессиональное, если хочешь. Не более того. Теперь, если тебя не затруднит… руку?  
Взять у себя кровь Дерек позволил безропотно.  
Он думал – кто их увидел.

Кто там мог застать их, затаиться, сглотнуть свой обед, подкативший к горлу от отвращения, а потом пойти и начать вершить справедливость? Может, сперва подергал конец, а потом, пребывая в ужасе от этого факта, поспешил растрепать?  
Сначала Дерек подумал – уборщик. Как пить дать. Таскать воду, убирать блевоту за теми, кого выворачивало на слишком тяжелой тренировке, бесконечно тыкаться носом в вонь, неизбежно сопутствовавшей чужим нагрузкам, тяжелым и высокооплачиваемым… отомстить. Или не отомстить, а просто подзаработать.  
Потом понял, что нет, посторонние либо смолчали бы, либо у его дверей уже толпились бы журналисты. А значит… все свои. «Проверим его на ВИЧ для начала, а там посмотрим». В связке «свой-чужой» Дерек, кажется, впервые в жизни почувствовал себя чужим.  
Он думал об этом в машине.   
Думал: «Дёрден, Моррис, Тёрнер, Бартон, Джонс, Флойд, Браун, Янг, Джексон, Пламмер» - на разные лады повторял Дерек, держась за руль. Повторял про себя, шепотом и в полный голос, и понятия не имел – кто. Почему-то это казалось важным, хотя и не было таким. Кто из них? Кто из верных десяти основного состава? Ему вряд ли стало бы легче, узнай он, и чем дольше Дерек гадал, тем гаже себя чувствовал... Хуже нет необходимости искать врага среди своих.  
Ни тогда, ни потом Дерек так и не узнал о том, кто его заложил и растрепал всем остальным. Конечно, команда не могла ему доверять, в их глазах он стал предателем – да только он самим больше не верил.

До самого вечера голова была заполнена отвратительными «а если вдруг». С другой стороны, пусть случившееся и было неприятным, но состояние собственного здоровья оказалось важнее. До добровольно-принудительного предложения Дитона он ни о чем не беспокоился, а теперь сидел, как на иголках, то и дело поглядывая на телефон. Узнать он должен был уже сегодня, Дитон обещал сразу позвонить. Наука, мол, не стоит на месте, экспресс-диагностика и все дела.  
После звонка от доктора – все оказалось в порядке - Дерек решил позвонить Стайлзу. Отсчитывая длинные гудки, он повторял имена, выученные наизусть, и от повторения легче не становилось. Тем не менее, остановиться он тоже не мог: «Дёрден, Моррис, Тёрнер, Бартон, Джонс, Флойд, Браун, Янг, Джексон, Пламмер…»  
\- Стайлз?  
\- А, - ответил тот не сразу, будто ожидал звонка от кого-то другого, - привет.  
\- Надо бы встретиться.  
Нужно было ему рассказать, потому что, раз уж видели его, то видели их обоих. Но Стайлз среагировал самым неожиданным образом:  
\- …извини, не до тебя сейчас, - сказал он. Какой-то странный звук вырвался у него перед ответом, придушенный и жалкий - то ли смех, то ли писк.  
\- Ты в порядке? – встревожился Дерек и даже забыл ненадолго о происходящем.  
\- Не особо, - признался Стайлз. – Скотт… помнишь Скотта? Короче, он тут болел, я думал, что простуда… Да все думали, что простуда! Или там грипп... Только это не простуда оказалась.   
Скотта он помнил – тот самый бармен. С виду латинос, а фамилия едва ли не ирландская. Дерек видел его раз или два, когда они выбирались (осторожно) выпить, и знал, что они со Стайлзом крепко дружат. Крепко и давно - и это с учетом того, что, по словам Стайлза, натуральней Скотта была только его невеста.  
\- Сочувствую, - коротко отозвался Дерек. Он почему-то не удивился: простуда, которая ни хрена не простуда. Как будто ждал этого. Дерек еще не слышал о теориях накоплении информации и не особенно задумывался над простыми совпадениями, кажущимися знаковыми.   
Происходящее соответствовало его внутреннему пониманию мира: временами ты должен заплатить, хочешь того или нет.  
\- Прикинь? Я думал, он это от меня как-то… ну, типа я носитель. Логично было бы, да? Ох, прости. У него из-за меня вообще частенько были проблемы, это уложилось бы в сценарий. Но не-е-ет, я чистенький как утречко, блядь. А ему достаточно было впервые в жизни сделать вонючую татуировку…  
У Дерека зазудело между лопатками – лет в восемнадцать ему здорово хотелось сделать тату, причем именно на спине. Что-то крутое (по его представлениям о крутости тех времен), но заметное не всем. Он и не знал, что эту болячку можно подхватить таким образом: в те времен не рассказывали того, чему сегодня учили даже детей. Черт, да он вообще не задумывался, если уж на то пошло.  
Дерек посмотрел на руку – следов на сгибе локтя уже не осталось, укола будто бы и не делали. Здоровая кровь в его организме циркулировала хорошо, кожа была чистой и теплой. Тем не менее, ему стало холодно. Анализы его не пугали, они были привычной частью работы, и результаты экспресс-теста (всего сорок минут: даже в сложившихся обстоятельствах Дитон упоминал об этом с какой-то профессиональной гордостью) только подтвердили, по мнению Дерека, очевидное. Конечно же, он ничем не болел. Он не мог.  
Но одно дело - Дитон, чистый шприц, тихий кабинет, немного унижения. И совсем другое – живые люди и подавленный голос Стайлза. Вот это обдавало холодом почище страшилок и тщательно продуманных плакатов. Дерек словно оказался одной ногой в чужом мире, холодном и безысходном.

\- Дерек? – позвал Стайлз с той стороны.  
\- Да… да, прости. Ты как сам?  
\- Переживу. Короче, я с ним потусуюсь немного. Ну и… сам тоже проверюсь еще раз. Ты там тоже не забудь, окей?  
\- С тобой все будет в порядке, - пообещал Дерек. Хотя уж кто-кто, а он не имел никакого права разбрасываться такими обещаниями.  
\- Посмотрим, - Стайлз повесил трубку, оставив Дерека на растерзание десяти.

Удивительно, но идея, что пора завязывать их со Стайлзом дела, Дереку даже в голову не пришла. Мысль была логичная, время подходящее: Дерек вернулся бы в лоно родной команды, словно блудный сын, а Стайлз остался бы со своими друзьями… какими бы они ни были.  
Вместо этого Дерек решил думать о себе. Следить за собой, самому разбираться с тем, что сам же и нагородил… Верно, он действительно наделал глупостей, и теперь ему только и оставалось работать над собой, стать лучшей версией себя и на поле, и вне него.  
Теперь Дерек был обязан не давать ни малейшего повода для подозрений. Следил, что надевает, и не мог не задумываться – сколько гомосятины в таком тщательном отслеживании признаков гомосятины?   
Он стал чаще смотреться в зеркало, и видел там простого парня в простой же одежде: в джинсах и футболке, в джинсах и рубашке, в джинсах и кожаной куртке. Парня, ничем не отличавшегося от десяти других, от пятидесяти двух, от тысяч на трибунах и миллионов, смотрящих по телевизору.  
Правда, в какой-то момент он перестал причесываться и стал реже бриться. Паранойя – последний писк моды этой осени. Надо позвонить пиар-менеджеру. Рассказать о трендах, а то вдруг он все еще не в курсе.

2

Отказаться от встреч со Стайлзом Дерек не мог, да и не хотел. Это было его дело, ничье больше, Стайлз был его делом. Посреди бесконечного самосовершенствования ради чужих глаз, их отношения стали отдушиной.

\- У тебя есть куртка? – спросил Стайлз как-то раз. Ни с того, ни с сего, посреди фильма из видеосалона, который сам же и притащил. Вымотавшийся Дерек дремал и за сюжетом не следил, а года стерли и название.  
\- Какая именно? – зевнул он. – Ты одолжить хочешь? Утонешь. Лучше купим.  
\- Не. Куртка, - выделил Стайлз, сказал с нажимом. – А что? И так чувствую себя подружкой самого популярного парня в школе. Ты каким был? Всегда был огромным и волосатым? При рождении тебя не собирались отпустить на волю в лес?  
Он был не так уж далек от истины. Кажется, первый волос на груди Дерек обнаружил лет в десять. Пару раз его брили для фотографий (и речь не о лице), и он ни за что не повторил бы этот опыт снова.  
\- Мелким никогда не был. А ты?  
\- Я? Я был классным, но никем не понятым. И еще прыщи… Очков популярности они мне не добавляли.  
\- У всех прыщи, - философски сказал Дерек. Он снова задремал.  
\- И куртки не было. Кстати?.. – напомнил Стайлз.  
\- Должна быть в шкафу.   
Если она где-то и была, то только там. Раньше Кейт частенько брала эту куртку, в основном для того, чтобы носить ее на публике: сшита та была из дешевой ткани, от которой кожа чесалось, и раздражение на руках Кейт не было ни обманом, ни шуткой. Для Дерека осталось загадкой, зачем она вообще это терпела. Стайлз залез в Куртку (он даже произносил это слово с очевидной заглавной буквы) и вылезать отказывался, даром, что та висела на плечах.   
Иногда Стайлз вел себя странно, даже в чем-то нелепо, и это должно было бы раздражать Дерека, но - не раздражало.

3

Все, что могло пойти не так в тот день, пошло не просто плохо: хуже некуда.  
Сперва Дерек опоздал на тренировку, потому что до поздней ночи разговаривал с мистером «А вот я считаю, что Кирк и Спок были влюблены!», а на тренировке… что ж. Там было ровно то, что поджидало его почти всегда в последнее время: внешнее благополучие при зыбком, ненадежном положении дел в реальности. Что с этим делать, Дерек не знал, даже будучи капитаном: школа и колледж избаловали его иллюзией, что авторитет определяется только личными удачами и неудачами. Он привык к тому, что «не получается» - это всего лишь «недостаточно стараешься».  
Сейчас они были не в школе, в команде с ним было два десятка взрослых мужиков. Как оказалось, даже взрослые мужики способны косо смотреть, красноречиво молчать, глядя в лицо, и прятать глаза после.

С поля он ушел неприятно вымотанным. Хотя чувство было знакомо, с футболом Дерек его до сих пор не связывал. Оно было сродни бессмысленному, тупому сидению над учебниками в ночь накануне экзамена, когда за плечами множество игр и проебанный учебный семестр. Экзамен завтра, точнее, уже сегодня, и ты зубришь-зубришь-зубришь, но результат выходит бессмысленный настолько, что зубы сводит…  
В таком состоянии Дерек не сразу увязал группу людей – небольшую, человек десять - около своей машины с тем, что они каким-то образом могут поджидать именно его.   
Щелкнул фотоаппарат, и Дерек подумал с привычной смиренной усталостью, что это всего лишь журналисты... удивился еще: почему никто его не предупредил, он поговорил бы с Питером, как минимум, или прогнал бы с ним какие-то актуальные темы.  
А потом понял, что никакие журналисты не стали бы скандировать его имя, и уж тем более никто не притащил бы плакат с надписью «Гордость!». Мужчины и женщины… хотя, большей частью, все-таки мужчины.  
\- Давно пора, - сказала пожилая женщина с совершенно седой головой и необъятными грудями, похлопала Дерека по руке – так, словно он сделал что-то очень хорошее. Остальные поддержали ее (и, конечно, Дерека, он не знал, за что именно, но понимал, что в происходящем нет ничего хорошего) аплодисментами. Он вновь попытался пройти к машине, но сделать это, не расталкивая незнакомых, но, очевидно, уже проникнувшихся к нему добрыми чувствами людей, не представлялось возможным. Никто из них – вот сюрприз-то! - не был одет в черную кожу, фуражки или цепи.  
Взметнулись черные волосы. Облако черных волос, и на какую-то безумную долю секунды Дереку показалось, что он увидит лицо матери, женщина повернется… но это оказался парень, чей возраст был неразличим из-за толстого слоя косметики. Рот темнел раззявленным алым пятном на лице, а ресницы опускались и взлетали над щеками. Дерек вздрогнул.  
\- Давай, девочка! – одобрительно сказал ему трансвестит. У Дерека глаза заволокло красным, но не успел он что-то ответить, как в нос ему сунули громоздкий диктофон, целый кирпич из черного пластика, выглядевший допотопным:  
\- Хотите передать что-нибудь? Для комьюнити?

Чья-то рука опустилась на плечо, и Дерек, доведенный до предела, резко повернулся, готовый наглядно объяснить наглецу, что значит «нарушать личное пространство». Повернулся – и увидел прямо перед собой дядю Питера.  
\- Ты что творишь? – спросил Питер, яростно улыбаясь. Улыбка была похожа на оскал, а хватка пальцев на плече усиливалась с каждой секундой.  
Ответа на этот вопрос у Дерека не было.

4

\- Я еще понял бы этот твой… каминаут, - произнес Питер медленно, - если бы тебе было, что продать.  
Говорить он начал не сразу, сначала уселся на диван и вдоволь нагляделся на племянника, которого давно не видел. В квартиру Дерек зашел первым. Пока Питер мыл руки, он заметил книжку Стайлза, пометившую подлокотник, и отнес ее в спальню.  
Вернувшись, Дерек застал Питера курящим (а ведь обещал бросить) и устроившемся на диване так плотно, словно тот планировал создать здесь штаб. Сидеть, сколько понадобится, курить, решать проблемы.  
Вопреки обыкновению, Питер выглядел довольно паршиво. Будто восстал из мертвых и рванул прямиком Дереку на выручку. Он не мог не задаться вопросом, сможет ли Питер что-нибудь сделать.  
\- Хреновая рекламная кампания вышла бы, - возразил Дерек. Он старался оставаться спокойным. В конце концов, что такого произошло? Несколько людей. Окей, десяток.  
\- Смотря, что продавать, - последовал ответ, спокойный и деловой. Тон мало подходил случаю, но, зная Питера, Дерек понимал, что настоящего спокойствия в нем не так уж много. – И кому. Но да, это не твой случай… Полюбуйся, если еще не видел.  
Питер не ошибся - Дерек не видел. Он поднял газету, готовый увидеть  
их в душе  
и даже коротко изумленно рассмеялся, когда на первой странице оказалось вовсе не это. Вообще ничего не было: разве можно считать чем-то важным фотографию, на которой он всего-то обнимал Стайлза?  
Вероятно, можно. Еще как. «Выход» - разлетались жирные буквы наверху, «Наши в городе?» - вопрошал заголовок рядом с его фотографией (подпись внизу: «Дерек Хейл и неизвестный»). Он пригляделся, пытаясь понять, где и когда фотография была сделана. Они выходили из какой-то кофейни и, как Дерек вспомнил, здорово припозднились. Дело было вечером, и они – не солдаты, не шпионы - потеряли бдительность…  
\- У меня к тебе два вопроса, - нарушил молчание Питер. Дерек выпрямился и выбросил из головы все посторонние мысли.  
\- Во-первых, сколько в этом правды…  
\- Достаточно, - сразу обозначил Дерек.  
\- …и, во-вторых, не идиот ли ты, - продолжил Питер после паузы. – Я хочу сказать, ты всегда был наивным. Видит Бог, я старался дать такую возможность – быть наивным, Дерек...  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул тот, несколько уязвленно.  
\- И, наверное, я перестарался, - не сбавлял тона Питер. – Как ты так подставился, сможешь объяснить?  
\- Подставился кому? Я вообще не вижу смысла меня подставлять, - возразил Дерек.  
\- Футболист из основного состава большой десятки, Дерек, конечно они будут тебе рады. Умеешь читать? – почти весело спросил Питер, потыкал в газету пальцем. – Ты «их» и ты в городе. Не знаю, что ты натворил и продолжаешь, но я настоятельно рекомендую тебе, Дерек, заканчивать. На всех иногда находит – это же не повод спускать в унитаз репутацию? Ерунда, парень, про каждого мало-мальски известного человека писали всякую дрянь. Даже похлеще… вот этого.  
\- Это правда, - счел нужным сообщить Дерек.  
\- Это ерунда. Глупости. Мало ли глупостей люди болтают?  
Питер говорил дело. Как, в общем-то, и всегда.  
\- Нужно молчать, - резюмировал Питер. - Спросят – скажешь, постоишь за себя… Но спокойно. Весело. Все понял? Я, тем временем, подумаю, что тут будет лучше – суд или… может, гражданский иск будет уместен? Это не желтая пресса, они – идейные, мерзкий народ. Не хочу раздувать.  
Дерек кивнул. Постоять за себя? Это нужно, черт возьми - уметь постоять за себя, дать отпор всяким говнюкам, желающим прокатиться на твоей шее, врезать машинкой по носу. Питер, несомненно, был прав. Опять.  
Какое-то время они еще обсуждали, что именно говорить и делать, но оба старательно избегали причин, по которым разговор вообще начался. Имя Стайлза не прозвучало ни разу.  
Дерек закрыл за Питером дверь и попытался мысленно проговорить версию, согласованную сегодня: «Это вранье». Что - вранье? Он и Стайлз – вранье? Звучало логично, правильно. И неправильно - тоже.  
Он умел работать в команде, но управлять толпой? Общественно-значимые вещи превращаются в балаган, если влезаешь в них без четкого представления о том, чего хочешь добиться. Дерек совершенно не желал превращать свою жизнь в общественно-значимое событие, ни раньше, ни теперь. Особенно теперь.

Дерек посидел в тишине. Потом пообедал. Ресторанный лосось, дожидавшийся в холодильнике в контейнере, на вкус оказался словно вата, и половину Дерек вовсе выбросил, не чувствуя аппетита.   
Перед ним лежал «план игры», и Дереку он совсем не нравился. Даже не потому, что кто-то другой решал за него (опять); от плана действий отчетливо несло гнильем. Любой адекватный человек признал бы - это политика, так надо, а вот Дерек не мог. И что это говорило о нем? Кроме того, что он был законченным идиотом – ничего. Он вставал, ходил, снова садился, напоминая самому себе зверя в клетке, и все больше злился. На себя, на «них», на Питера. На Стайлза.

5

В замке загремели ключи, у Стайлза был свой комплект. Почему нет? Дерек, вроде как, доверял ему.  
\- Дорогая, я дома! – весело заорал Стайлз с порога. И остановился, увидев лицо Дерека.  
\- Чего такое? – спросил он. – Еда кончилась?  
\- Сука, - четко сказал Дерек, выразив впечатления о сегодняшнем дне одним словом. Посмотрел на Стайлза. - Это ты меня в это втянул.  
Бросил ему газету – та не долетела, взмахнула страницами и распалась на отдельные листы в воздухе, словно подстреленная птица. Стайлз подобрал ее уже с пола. Подобрал, быстро просмотрел… Оторопел, конечно, даже челюсть отвисла. Чему ты удивляешься, подумал Дерек едва ли не со злорадством; совершенно неуместным, но неотвратимым.  
Стайлз молчал. Потом его большой рот, чертов рот, втянувший Дерека в этот пиздец, сжался в тонкую плоскую линию.  
\- Силком?  
\- Что?  
\- Силком втянул?  
\- Помолчи. Просто закрой рот, - поморщился Дерек.  
\- Заставил, - не унимался Стайлз. Плевать он хотел на просьбы и приказы, как, в общем-то, и всегда.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул, наконец, Дерек, вскакивая.  
\- Нет, Дерек, заткнись ты, - кончик носа побелел, краска сошла с лица, Дерек подумал было, что от страха, что Стайлз его испугался. Но потом услышал, увидел и понял, что тот злится. – Если кто тут и сука, так это ты.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Сука и есть, - огрызнулся Стайлз. – Ноешь, как маленькая сучка. Ой, это не я, мамочка, от меня пахнет куревом? Так это я стоял с плохими ребятами, и они курили! Меня заразили голубизной, своей головой я не думаю! Пиздец, как же ты меня бесишь.  
Дерек наблюдал за вспышкой ярости до нелепого отстраненно. Его злость словно улетучилась, зато у Стайлза она явно набирала обороты.  
\- Бесишь, сил нет, - повторил Стайлз и был таков. Если бы Дерек захотел продолжить разговор или переубедить Стайлза, пришлось бы в буквальном смысле бежать следом.  
Он не побежал.  
Во рту пересохло и Дерек вновь полез в холодильник. В дверце стояла всего одна банка с «Доктором Пеппером», ею и пришлось довольствоваться. На тонкой жести красовалась отпечатанная фотография: он сам, в форме и в шлеме. Узнать проще было по номеру на груди, чем по смутным, едва различимым чертам, но это, несомненно, был он.  
«One of a kind» - один из нескольких слоганов. Единственный в своем роде. Дерек тогда фотографировался вместе со всей командой, и это была его личная сувенирная банка. Выпустили далеко не с каждым, только с игроками основного запаса, самыми популярными, ясное дело…  
Он и был единственным. Уникальным долбоебом. У кого еще хватило бы таланта и удачи вот так все просрать.  
Дерек открыл зашипевшую банку и начал жадно глотать сладкий лимонад, больше сушащий рот, чем утоляющий жажду. Пил и думал, спокойно, словно не мысли перебирал, а шнуровал кеды: ему двадцать пять, в этом возрасте спортсмен может быть как в расцвете сил, так и наблюдать за закатом собственной карьеры. Главное теперь – как он сыграет вне поля, как долго сможет оставаться на плаву за счет интереса к собственной персоне. Не просто интереса – одобрения и любви…  
Себя обманывать было сложнее, чем других. Обосрался на тренировке Дерек сегодня не из-за того, что его подвело тело. Все с ним было в порядке, с телом. Проблема было в его личности, которая вдруг, волшебным образом, изменилась так радикально из-за пары сплетен, что доверие команды исчезло, словно и не бывало.  
«Хотя, - заявил неугомонный, противный внутренний голос, появлявшийся лишь в плохие моменты, - «это как посмотреть. Ты делал все это своим телом, не так ли? Своим. И его. Кто-то решит, что вы оба больные на голову, и будет пра-ав»  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул Дерек. Что удивительно, голос заткнулся.  
И Дерек остался совсем один.

 

_Дерек перевел дыхание. Это была не такая уж большая история, по сути, она поместилась бы в нескольких абзацах.  
Но чем дольше он говорил, тем больше хотелось сказать, вещи всплывали в памяти сами. Так всегда бывает, когда рассказываешь историю, хорошую или правдивую. Ты ее не рассказываешь, а, максимум, помогаешь ей родиться на свет. Иногда рассказываешь больше, чем хотел, иногда не так, как хотел, но история есть история. Или она тебя, или ты ее.  
Он не знал, сможет ли полностью передать Лиаму то, что чувствовал тогда. Ощущение того, как все рушится, разваливается в руках. Так порой бывает, когда спишь и думаешь, что идешь по ровной твердой поверхности, а затем сама материя сна расползается под ногами.  
Тогда Дерек видел именно такие сны.  
\- Ты же пишешь, да? Что-то свое, – Дерек дождался безмолвного кивка. - Представь, что ты всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь писать только в стол. И лучше бы тебе скрывать это получше, парень. Если твою писанину увидят – случайно, не по твоей вине – это настроит всех против тебя.  
И все-таки, думал Дерек, это совсем не равноценно._

_Рассказывая о прошлом, люди стараются либо обелить себя, либо представить себя форменными чудовищами. Все или ничего, реши задачу и живи с ней, не застревай, умрешь, замерзнешь. Реши хоть что-нибудь и двигайся дальше.  
Почему? Так проще вынести себе вердикт - или согласиться с чужим решением. Все упирается в однозначные и простые ответы.  
Секрет в том, чтобы сочувствовать себе, но не отрицать, что ты был способен и на неправильные, плохие поступки. Говенные поступки, если уж быть до конца честным._

1

Молчание не помогло. Тогда Дерек еще не знал про знаменитые лозунги, «молчание = смерть» - все то, что узнавали первым делом те, кто хотел узнать что-то об этой культуре.  
Он не желал.  
Здесь и там всплывали газетенки. Статейки. Заметки. Сперва одобряющие выбор Дерека, потому что аудитория этих малотиражных страниц была соответствующей. Потом – и таких было много больше – просто обсасывающие его кости, а то и костерящие, на чем свет стоит. Что, дескать, случилось со спортом в этой стране, с самой страной и с ее мужчинами, если это – норма...  
Дерек (вынужденно) и Питер (добровольно) мониторили СМИ, и дядя по-прежнему настаивал на периоде молчания, уточняя время от времени, оставил ли он свои развлечения. Дерек «развлечениям» не звонил, они ему – тоже. Поначалу казалось, что выбранная стратегия оказалась верной. Но Дерек все равно превращался в посмешище, циркового урода, бесконечно задерганного и выдоенного до основания жадной прессой. Он отваживал журналистов, предлагающих интервью, и молчал, молчал, молчал.  
\- Неудачное время, неудачное место, - пожимал плечами Питер. – Будь ты никому не интересен… Ничего, разгребем и это. Главное, не совершай ничего еще более глупого, сделай одолжение.  
Само собой, последовать его совету Дерек не смог.

Раньше его утро начиналось с завтрака, утренней газеты и – обычно – с весьма недурного настроения. Теперь же он, наливая кофе, всякий раз напряженно гадал, что именно увидит сегодня. Перешло ли сумасшествие из откровенно желтых газет в те, что покрупнее? «Утро Сан-Франциско» обычно не вызывало у него беспокойства, желтухой они не увлекались…  
Этим утром он понял сразу: да, перешло. Перебежало. Со страницы на него смотрел Стайлз. 

_«РАСТЛИТЕЛЬ: тайные увлечения спортсменов»_

 

В фотографии крайне трудно было усмотреть что-то извращенное, они со Стайлзом шли по улице. Разве что… Стайлзу на фото и впрямь было не больше шестнадцати. Размытое фото было сделано издалека и – Дерек не удивился бы – казалось слегка подредактированным. Многого было и не надо: большие глаза, телосложение и манера одеваться подводили Стайлза не в первый раз. Было дело, их не хотели пускать в один из баров…  
Дерек проглядел статью, не ожидая ничего нового, но сюрпризы поджидали его и здесь. «Кейт Арджент (бывшая девушка Д. Хейла) после долгих уговоров согласилась с нами встретиться и пролить свет…»  
«он уже и на себя не похож…»  
«… да, думаю, это правда. Если долго быть с человеком, начинаешь его узнавать, не так ли?..»  
«Я только надеюсь, что он будет счастлив и не причинит никому вреда. Себе, конечно, тоже…»  
И верно, припомнил Дерек, глядя на газету перед собой и чувствуя, как от реальности его отделяет толща воды. Кейт звонила недели полторы-две назад, обеспокоенная происходящим, и он, умный парень, не смог врать и ей тоже. Кому-то другому, наверное, смог бы, но не ей: за многие годы она стала ему родным человеком, другом. И осталась им даже после их разрыва.  
Дереку так казалось - пока он не прочитал, как бывшая, любимая, самая хорошая девушка обвиняет его в педерастии.  
В толще воды – даже руки, казалось, двигались с трудом – Дерек собрался. Оделся, взял ключи и поехал, не думая о том, что пропускает тренировку, и не анализируя разумность этого поступка. Удивительно, но он ни во что не врезался.  
Где Кейт теперь жила, он помнил, сам помогал перевозить вещи. Ориентироваться в глубине океана нереальности было сложнее, чем обычно, но Дерек справился. В голове шумело, гудело и разрывалось что-то, отвечавшее за ощущение глубины.

2

…он очнулся в ее квартире. Наверное, Кейт впустила его, не опасаясь – она ведь его знала, верно?.. В глотке отдавало холодным вкусом железа, горло будто что-то сжимало и вздергивало. Кейт, что удивительно, смотрела на него не столько со страхом, сколько с презрением.  
И она прижимала к щеке ладонь.  
Он медленно посмотрел на свою руку. Костяшки не болели, должно быть, он ударил ее ладонью наотмашь, разжав кулак в последний момент. Дерека поражало, что он не помнил сделанного, будто это произошло с кем-то другим.  
\- Так вот кто ты у нас теперь? – спросила Кейт с живым интересом, неожиданным в такой ситуации. – Женоненавистник?  
\- Прости, - выдавил Дерек.  
\- Засунь свои извинения себе… - Кейт уточнила, куда именно, и направилась к холодильнику. Спину она держала очень прямо, а шла – очень ровно. Дерек пошел следом.  
Достав пакет с замороженными брокколи, она приложила его к лицу, обернулась:  
\- Ты за этим приехал?  
\- Я не хотел, - сказал он, и это звучало жалко. Хотел, еще как.  
\- Ты же соврала, - пускай Дерек чувствовал себя отвратительно, пусть он был виноват, но она спросила, и он вспомнил, почему оказался здесь. – Ты точно знала, что врешь. Зачем?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Он взрослый человек, - возразил Дерек. Ему неприятно было обсуждать Стайлза, неприятно и неловко, и по-прежнему стыдно за себя. – Это наше дело.  
\- Взро-о-ослый… Он тебе так сказал? – протянула Кейт.

Дерек хотел бы ответить не это, говорить не о Стайлзе, а о ней: что именно она была уродливой, злобной тупой сукой, воткнувшей нож ему в спину… Но, во-первых, он уже «высказался» так, как смог, а, во-вторых, Кейт всего лишь была самой собой, и теперь даже больше, чем раньше. С Кейт все было в порядке. С Кейт было все по-прежнему.  
Конечно, за исключением того, что теперь она его не любила, а ненавидела. 

\- Тебе заплатили? – спросил зачем-то Дерек. Как будто это имело значение.  
\- Да, - с вызовом ответила она. – Всего лишь плата за мое время. Неплохо было бы, если бы мне оплатили и то время, что я потратила на тебя…  
\- Потратила, значит? – Дереку снова захотелось её ударить, но он скрутил это желание, не имея права ему поддаваться. Это не футбол, и Кейт – не противник.  
\- А как ты еще это назовешь? Мы с тобой спали, а ты думал о мужиках, Дерек? – с кривой улыбкой спросила Кейт, а потом вдруг запустила в него мокрым холодным пакетом с капустой, швырнула изо всех сил. Дерек автоматически поймал пакет, не в силах отвести взгляд от красного пятна, расползающегося по ее щеке.  
\- Что мне теперь думать? Что это я виновата?  
Он должен был злиться и, может, даже имел на это право, но ему вдруг стало ее жалко. Стыд смешался с жалостью, адреналин схлынул, и теперь Дерек мог ее в чем-то понять, хотя и расстались они, как сказали бы в суде, «из-за непримиримых противоречий». Кейт думала, что ей всегда врали, а Дерек, в свою очередь, мог бы сказать, что врал самому себе, встречаясь с женщиной. Но все было сложнее, чем «втайне я всегда любил члены, а не киски». Сложнее – и, одновременно, проще.  
Дерек отложил чертову брокколи, аккуратно положил пакет на стол, чувствуя себя опустошенным, как никогда.   
\- Я никогда бы так с тобой не поступил, - сказал он на прощание.  
\- А я никогда не сделала бы то, что делаешь ты, - отбрила его Кейт. – Ты больной, Дерек.  
И верно, не сделала бы. Бунтовать Кейт умела, по крайней мере, раньше; терпеть и потом взрываться. Но вот делала ли она когда-нибудь хоть что-то, чего хотелось лично ей? Может, и делала, сейчас. Может быть, именно этого и хотелось – размазать его, пылая от обиды и упиваясь собственной правотой.  
Был ли он прав, ударив ее?.. Дерек так и не смог ответить себе на этот вопрос.

3

Когда Дерек снова начал ясно соображать, он набрал Стайлза. С того сталось бы не отвечать на звонки, включив автоответчик, но Дереку хотелось верить, что до такого у них дела не дошли.

\- Видел? – спросил он сходу, стоило только длинным гудкам прерваться «алло».  
\- И тебе здравствуй. Видел, конечно… Но моей фамилии там нет, верно?  
\- Верно, - согласился Дерек. Только его. – Значит, ты в порядке? Все хорошо?  
\- Все хорошо, - эхом отозвался Стайлз и снова замолчал. Дерек уже собирался было повесить трубку, и, как знать, закончить к черту все происходящее, когда Стайлз вновь заговорил:  
\- А ко мне тут приходил…  
Дерек замер, сжимая трубку. Кто? Журналисты? Другой мужик? Глава НФЛ?   
\- Дядя твой, - прервал Стайлз его предположения, реальные и безумные (безумным было все, творившееся в последнее время).   
\- Питер? – удивился Дерек и почему-то оглянулся, на секунду и впрямь почувствовав себя волком. Волком, вокруг которого уже натягивают разноцветные флажки.  
\- Если это точно он. Пожилой мужик, глаза голубые, водит «корвет»…  
\- Да, он, - сказал Дерек. Зачем-то добавил, – Не особо и пожилой.  
Не настолько пожилой, чтобы перестать пытаться решать за Дерека.  
А потом:  
\- Встретимся, ладно?

Стайлз согласился. Сказал подъехать к квартире, которую сейчас снимал, и, когда Дерек припарковался на другой стороне улицы, уже ждал снаружи.   
Стайлз стоял под фонарем, словно какой-нибудь мистер Тумнус, даже шарфом обмотался по случаю ветреной погоды. Явился из Нарнии, подумал Дерек, из Нама, или откуда они там приходят и куда уводят. Гребаный проводник в страну, из которой не возвращаются.

Конечно, они помирились. Не могли не помириться; даже говорить толком не пришлось. Тем более, что Дерек был не в состоянии вести осмысленную беседу: болтанка последних дней выжала его. Тем не менее, не уточнить насчет Питера он не мог.  
\- Знакомство с родителями, - отозвался Стайлз. У Дерека вытянулось лицо. – Смотрины, так это выглядело… Он явно хотел понять, что я за птица. Удастся ли отвадить меня, отказать от дома, дать понять, что я не смогу составить удачную партию сэру Хейлу… Все такое.  
\- Удастся? – только и спросил Дерек.  
\- Не-а. Адрес мой не ты ему?..  
\- Не я ему. Что я, совсем с ума сошел.  
\- Этот вопрос мы оставим открытым, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

Услышав, что Дерек успел нахимичить без его чуткого надзора, Стайлз почему-то не выказал особенного удивления. Покачал головой:  
\- Давай, избивай женщин и детей.   
\- И ты будешь первым ребенком в этом списке, если не прекратишь, - пригрозил Дерек и нахмурился, вынужденно вспоминая, с чего все началось этим отвратительным утром.  
\- Осталось покуситься на президента. Не собираешься, кроличек? Оззи? – поинтересовался Стайлз. Дерек вздохнул, но раздражение было в большей степени деланным, чем настоящим; от него такое звучало совсем не обидно. Да, его передние зубы напоминали кроличьи – в числе прочих вещей, которых не было в его детстве, оказались брекеты… Но это были его зубы, неидеальные, как и он сам. И его Стайлз - видевший Дерека целиком, с этими его зубами, характером и грозовой тучей проблем, нависавшей над головой.  
Жаль только, что разогнать эту тучу шуточками не вышло бы даже у Джерри Сайнфилда; как Стайлз ни пытался его приободрить (иной раз он перебирал с этим, пообещав отправить ему в тюрьму торт с напильником), веселиться Дереку не особенно хотелось. Дело ведь было не в обвинениях.  
\- Да, ты малость мудак, - признал, наконец, Стайлз.  
\- Спасибо. И так настроение хреновое.  
\- Дослушай. Если загнать кого-то в угол и долго тыкать ему в жопу палкой, то нечего удивляться-то, когда этот кто-то начинает кусаться. Я тебя знаю, Дерек, нравится тебе это, или нет. Чтобы сделать тебя мудаком – это нужно здорово постараться. Я который месяц стараюсь изо всех сил... Чего не знаю – так что она сказала такого, из-за чего ты так психанул.   
\- Не имеет значения.   
Стайлза это не убедило, но дальнейшее обсуждение они свернули. Он свернул, если точнее. Какая разница, почему что-то было сделано? Главное, что оно сделано.

\- Как хочешь, - Стайлз не стал спорить. - Главное то, что за нами – будущее.  
\- За вами? За голубыми? – скептически спросил Дерек. – Вымрем ведь.  
\- За людьми, которые не мешают другим людям. Давай, не прикидывайся дурачком.  
Дурачком Стайлз его не считал. Наоборот, злился, вскидывая руки к небу, «О-Мой-Бог!». Как будто Дерек понимал столько же, если не больше, но просто отказывался видеть какие-то вещи. Пожалуй, в этом была разница между Стайлзом и Кейт – Дерек не мог не сравнивать, невозможно начинать отношения с каждым новым человеком с чистого листа. Кейт считала, что его нужно направлять… мужчина – голова, женщина – шея, но Дерек не хотел, чтобы им вертели. На поле он как-то обходился собственными решениями, так с чего бы ему стать вне поля беспомощным идиотом, собакой на поводке?  
Порой Дереку хотелось взглянуть на себя глазами Стайлза. Увидеть в себе хорошего и умного человека, который ленится или просто… не хочет быть таким уж хорошим и умным.

Тем вечером Дерек остался у Стайлза. Отчасти, назло произошедшему с Кейт (он до сих пор не мог в это поверить), отчасти – потому, что, кажется, больше не мог доверять никому, кроме него. Даже самому себе.

Они уже легли и, кажется, даже уснули – во всяком случае, он точно проснулся и повернул голову. От лежащего рядом Стайлза веяло сонным жаром, и Дерек обнял его одной рукой. Стайлз сонно надул губы, почмокал ими, а потом обхватил его руку, как ребенок обхватывает плюшевого мишку. Дерек не мог не улыбнуться. Отлично, и как он теперь…  
Высвободится?

4

В полицию Кейт не обратилась: то ли на нежной коже не осталось следа, а силу удара Дерек преувеличил, то ли ей хватило и того, что Дерека пустились полоскать по новому кругу, без официальных обвинений с ее стороны. Безусловно, он встретился с усталым местным копом, хранившим брезгливое выражение лица весь визит. Они оба встретились, и Стайлз практически швырнул свой айди в руки полицейскому.  
\- Спокойней, - мрачно сказал полицейский. – Полегче, мистер… Стилински? Ох. А то ведь и подделкой может оказаться. А?  
Документы оказались настоящими. Стайлз, слава богу, не стал дальше нарываться, но рожу скорчил совершенно отвратительную. И не слишком взрослую – Дерек невольно начинал понимать, как они вдвоем могли выглядеть со стороны.

Если бы происходящее не относилось к Дереку напрямую, он даже восхитился бы, как потрясающе точно Кейт провела этот маневр. Одна, без команды, сама себе и капитан, и защита. Но Дерека на восхищение уже определенно не хватало.  
И без того хватало дел: одна только корреспонденция чего стоила. Дерек, чей почтовый адрес всегда был в открытом доступе (вдруг какому-нибудь пацану захочется написать своему кумиру), в жизни столько писем не получал, сколько за последнее время.  
Десятки в неделю. Вряд ли какое-то из них пришло от Кейт, подумал он, рассортировав очередную стопку. По таким мелочам она размениваться не стала бы, подобное было бы ниже ее достоинства и меньше ее возможностей. В холодной ярости Кейт могла поджечь его дом и его самого… Но уж никак не стала бы строчить письма.   
«Я буду молиться за вас» - выхватил Дерек взглядом и зачем-то (зачем?) продолжил читать. Письмо было написано мелкими, витиеватыми и женственными даже на вид буквами. Не слова, а узор:  
«… Библия четко называет гомосексуализм грехом (Бытие 19:1-13; Левит 18:22; Римлянам 1:26-27; 1 Коринфянам 6:9). В Послании к Римлянам 1:26-27 написано, что гомосексуализм является результатом отвержения и непослушания Богу. Библия свидетельствует – когда человек продолжает грешить и отвергать Бога, Бог «отдает» его еще большему разврату и безнравственности, чтобы показать тщетность и безнадежность жизни без Него. 1 Коринфянам 6:9 провозглашает, что «мужеложцы» не унаследуют Царства Божьего.

Бог не создал человека с гомосексуальными наклонностями. Библия сообщает, что человек становится гомосексуалистом из-за греха (Римлянам 1:24-27), и только по собственной воле. Человек может родиться более предрасположенным к гомосексуальности, точно так же, как к насилию или какому-либо другому греху. Но это не может служить оправданием решения согрешить, поддавшись своим греховным желаниям, точно так, как склонность к гневу не может быть оправданием насилия…»  
Дерек был впечатлен. Человек определенно постарался, горел душой, можно сказать. Большинство ограничивались пожеланиями умереть, заболеть «гей-раком», пойти лечиться, но кто-то прикладывал усилия. Рассказывал свою историю: «моя жена заболела я точно знаю, что она мне не изменяла она купалась в море на вашем ебаном пидорском побережье. я приеду и вырежу вас». Порой даже посылали открытки, где развивали мысль, какая он ошибка природы, а казался-то нормальным мужиком. На обратной стороне мог красоваться, например, улыбающийся паровозик, который гудел, выдувая облачко со словами: «Мы слышали, ты уезжаешь...». Дерека вгоняло в ступор, что люди вообще этим занимаются.  
В эпоху интернета это стало нормой, но тогда? По тем временам, такие письма еще могли что-то задеть в Дереке - и задевали, но опровергать каждое было равносильно тому, чтобы пытаться вычерпать море ложкой.

Как раз тогда они со Стайлзом съехались. Как нормальные люди, хотевшие быть друг с другом чаще; без громких слов, что это, дескать, на всю жизнь. До работы Стайлза (временной поначалу, но растянувшейся на несколько месяцев, одной из многих, которыми тот перебивался) отсюда было ехать не час, а всего-то пятнадцать минут.  
Стайлз выкидывал почту, не читая и стараясь, чтобы Дереку не попалась на глаза очередная корреспонденция. Он не запрещал, но если что-то просачивалось, не мог не заглянуть. Сначала любопытство было болезненным и гадливым, потом – почти равнодушным, автоматическим. Из разряда действий, которые не хочешь, вроде, делать, но все равно делаешь - будь это сковыривание болячки, выдавливание прыщика или неистребимая потребность совать палец в рот зевающему псу.   
Смешно Дереку, тем не менее, не было ни разу, а сегодня стало и вовсе грустно, когда из коричневого манильского конверта, он вытряхнул на стол коллекционные карточки. Звезды спорта - он чертовски гордился, когда его добавили в последний сет. Причем, добавили аж в нескольких вариантах: крупным планом, в полной форме и на тренировке, где он был таким настоящим, не позирующим для фотосессии… Сейчас все эти варианты лежали перед ним, когда-то собираемые и заботливо заламинированные, а сейчас испоганенные: с выцарапанными глазами и членом, пририсованным ко рту. Маркером поверх изодранного пластика, о заусенцы которого так противно шуршала бумага, что даже зубы сводило.  
Дерек невольно представил, сколько лет пацану, который злобно тыкал в карточку канцелярским ножом. Представил он и то, что тот при этом чувствовал… точнее, попытался.

Стайлз здорово преуспел в работе анти-спамера на пол-ставки еще до того, как спам вообще появился, но успевал не всегда. Сейчас он подошел к неподвижно сидящему Дереку, взял карточку, повертел в руках, скривился – зачем, мол, ты вообще это открываешь? Дерек так же молча дернул плечом.  
Вот и поговорили.  
\- Я тут на лекцию ходил. Знаешь, что там говорили? Что им не нужны геи открытые. Им нужны геи невротизированные и запуганные, такими легче манипулировать, – Стайлз вернул карточку и сочувственно сжал плечо.  
\- Кому «им»-то? – Дерек скривился. Называть себя геем ему не хотелось. Ему никак не хотелось себя называть, с него было довольно и нападающего Дерека Хейла. Даром, что лестное «Волк» забылось. – Масонам?  
\- … а вот хрен знает, слушай. Будем считать, тем, кому это выгодно. Но есть же и простые люди, да?  
\- А ты не простой? – вышло более раздраженно, чем хотелось, но оба спустили это на тормозах. Дерек не стал продолжать, Стайлз не стал огрызаться, и такое частенько случалось в последнее время.  
\- Не очень. Они просто не понимают, что люди бывают разные, и что не все рождаются, как под копирку. Нужно лучше просвещать тех, кто не… - мудро и важно сказал Стайлз, а потом осекся – должно быть, уловил что-то в изменившемся лице Дерека.  
\- Я не родился таким, - с холодной яростью сказал он, чеканя каждое слово. Тут уже пропустить мимо ушей не вышло.  
\- Тебя таким сделали? – уточнил Стайлз, и непроизнесенное я сделал? повисло между ними несказанным.  
Воздух словно похолодел, замороженный отголоском недавнего скандала. Дерек посмотрел на него. Перевел взгляд на вмятину в стене, опустил.  
\- Нет, - признал он, и закаменелость ушла из плеч Стайлза. - Но я сам захотел, и это мое дело. Под моим контролем.  
\- Как видишь – нет, не твое, Мистер Знаменитость. Но ты не переживай. Честное слово, живи ты до сих пор где-нибудь в задрипанной глубинке, там тебе тоже пытались бы указывать, в какое именно богом предназначенное отверстие ты можешь совать хуй, а в какое – нет.  
Дерек посмотрел на кривой шрам у него на боку и промолчал.  
\- Интересно, - сказал Стайлз чуть погодя.  
\- Что?  
\- Каким именно образом история человечества сложилась так, что выебать корову вплоть до недавнего времени было менее страшно, и с моральной, и с юридической точки зрения, чем сделать это с человеком твоей комплекции? Мы же абстрактно говорим, не смотри так, - пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Дерека. - Только не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю.   
\- Да ну, - возразил было Дерек, а потом задумался. Корова, окей, - Разве она не убила бы репутацию точно таким же образом?  
\- Не убила бы, - уверенно ответил Стайлз. – Ну, теперь-то да, а раньше?.. Вообще, это вопрос популяции. Размножения. Корова живет меньше человека, и потому ее не так опасаются. Типа, не сможет отвлечь порядочного фермера от благородного дела воспроизведения, рано или поздно он вернется от нее к жене…  
Дерек почему-то слушал с интересом, секунда за секундой откладывая напоминание о том, что трахать животных отвратительно, всё это - отвратительно, и Стайлз отвратительный. Опять же, едва ли Стайлз был прав, но его рассуждения на эту тему делали возвращение к реальности не таким паршивым.  
\- Минотавр? – вспомнил он неожиданно для самого себя, по большей части, благодаря недавно просмотренному ужастику, где появлялась похожая тварь. – Чудовище же, отрицательный персонаж. Тоже, значит, осуждали.  
\- На самом деле, греки не особо и осуждали. Они были веселые ребята, - засмеялся Стайлз. – В их мифах всяких неприличных гибридов больше, чем гибридных машин в…  
Он осекся вдруг, замолчал; глаза потускнели. Думал Стайлз значительно быстрее, чем говорил, а уж в скорости речи ему отказать было никак нельзя.  
\- Не думаю, что древние греки кого-нибудь в чем-то убедят, - пояснил он Дереку, удивленному такой резкой переменой. - Не уверен, что кому-то вообще можно объяснить такие очевидные вещи. Если человек не хочет...  
Стайлз тряхнул головой.  
\- Ладно, глупости, - заявил он, не зная, что дословно повторяет Питера. – Это все глупости. Ерунда. Через неделю еще на лекцию схожу, наверное. Если денег хватит.  
Дерек был согласен. Насчет глупостей - так уж точно.

5

И впрямь, ничего глупее придумать было нельзя. Зачем Дерек вообще отвлекался на то, что думали и говорили другие? Не хотел, но все равно отвлекался. Нужно было молчать, молча делать свое дело, и быть в нем лучшим. Чем ты лучше, тем меньше тебе могут предъявить. Талант Дерека должен был стать его защитой. Тем более, что открытых разговоров с менеджером команды, тренером или постоянным составом так и не случилось. Никто не вызывал его на ковер и не призывал к ответу, что Питер, будучи его агентом, считал не самым плохим знаком. Они, дескать, на перепутье – ведь никаких официальных скандалов Дерек за собой не тащил, был чист перед полицией (в большинстве штатов, по крайней мере, а туда, где его увлечения преследовались уголовно, лучше не ездить, говорил Питер так, словно Дерек был слабоумным). Скорее всего, решили последить за ним – так ему казалось.  
Для себя Дерек решил, что у него возникла зависимость от общественного мнения, что было не так уж далеко от истины. Нужно жить своей жизнью, решил он, делать свое дело. Наивный гусёнок.  
Дерек начал тренироваться как проклятый. Последний рывок, думал он, все или ничего, победителей не судят. В какой-то степени эти мысли подтверждал (если не сам их и подбросил) Питер.  
Они стали встречаться куда чаще, по большей части, вне квартиры Дерека. Там обретался Стайлз, а сталкивать этих двоих Дерек не имел ни малейшего желания. Еле передвигая ноги, он заезжал к дядюшке и забирал его в ресторан.  
Один из обедов, к сожалению, закончился довольно уродливо.

Каждый день Питер, пускай и по долгу службы, приносил новые радостные вести:  
\- На нас подали в суд. На тебя, если точнее, но разница невелика.  
Дерек не особенно удивился. Обеспокоенные матери? Христиане? Вряд ли, эти предпочитают осуждать иными способами, вне правового поля.  
Оказалось – фанаты, клуб из Северной Калифорнии (кто бы мог представить), причем, иск был групповой. Оскорбление чести и достоинства, вы подумайте только…  
\- Судятся они не для того, чтобы получить что-то с тебя, это будет приятным бонусом. Судятся, чтобы от тебя откреститься. Самовыразиться, если хочешь.  
Дерек рассказал, где именно он видел их самовыражение, но Питер, на удивление, не поддержал шутку. Опрокинув стакан с виски, что случалось не так уж редко в последнее время, он с прищуром посмотрел на Дерека.  
\- Зачем ты себя саботируешь?  
С этим Дерек не согласился. Они нигде не светились, жили вместе – и все, и на саботаж их тихая, почти семейная жизнь походила меньше всего. Вдумываться, что именно подразумевал Питер, ему не хотелось.  
Так и сказал – что ты, мол, несешь.  
\- Несу-у? Сидел бы ты молча… Богатым популярным футболистам простят, даже убийство, - проговорил Питер – разумный Питер, прозорливый почти до ясновидения. – Это объективный факт. Любимым прощают больше. Но, Господи, Дерек, ты не дотянул до того, чтобы объявлять себя американским богом.   
\- Я и не собирался, - отложил вилку Дерек. Есть перехотелось. В словах Питера была правда, потому они злили еще сильнее. Тщеславие, собственный успех…. Конечно, Дерек любил это. Кто угодно полюбил бы эту часть.  
\- Знаешь, что теперь думают эти ребята? Что ты пришел в зал славы и навалил зловонную ароматную кучу прямо посередине. На головы тем, кто в тебя верил, - Питер говорил, и Дерек начал думать, что тот стакан виски оказался далеко не первым за сегодня, а ведь даже пяти не было. - Я хочу быть как Дерек Хейл! Каждый гребаный сиротка каждого штата хочет быть как ты! А дома? Я ездил туда на днях. Парень, люди, которые помнят Талию…  
\- Не смей говорить о маме, - прервал Дерек. Питер замолчал и уставился на него с искренним интересом.  
\- Не смей говорить о моей маме, - повторил Дерек.  
\- А что сказал бы отец?  
\- Без понятия, - равнодушно ответил Дерек. Так оно и было – ровно, душа не колыхалась от стыда и мутной горечи. Какое ему дело, что сказал бы посторонний человек? Пристыдить его памятью отца было невозможно…  
\- Может, это что-то психологическое? – заявил Питер. – Отсутствие отцовской фигуры.  
…или он так думал. Что невозможно. Дерек уставился на Питера, который вновь принялся за обед. Хороший такой, сочный прожаренный стейк, ти-боун, все, как Питер любил. Угощал, конечно, Дерек.  
Почему-то ему стало невыносимо стыдно за Питера, за то, какую хуйню он несет - взрослый, дорогой ему человек. Метрономом постукивало в голове, Дерек сам себя попросил молчать, не желая повторения истории с Кейт.  
\- Будь ты музыкантом, будь сейчас семидесятые… - задумчиво протянул Питер. - Нет. Слава богу, сейчас все начали приходить в чувство.  
И вот это «слава Богу», одну из немногих вещей, сказанных Питером в приступе искренности, Дерек ему не простил. Много чего прощал, а вот это – нет.

 

Но в остальное время Дереку было не до обид: он работал. Дважды в день, иногда и Стайлза не видел, уходя слишком рано и приходя слишком поздно. Стайлз говорил, что Дерек напоминает ему чувака из спортивных романов, которые он любил в детстве: после того, как все перестают верить в крутого парня, он вновь выходит на поле, чтобы еще раз ухватить за хвост удачу. Уделывает всех, а потом догоняет и уделывает еще мощнее.  
Стайлз всегда болел за него, и в этот день тоже был на трибунах. Как иначе? Игр, в которых был Дерек, он не пропускал. Объяснял, что футбол по-прежнему терпеть не может, но это, мол, его святая обязанность, честь и долг. Да и бриджи у футболистов такие, что можно и посмотреть... Тогда Дерек не думал о Стайлзе, старался не думать вообще ни о чем, кроме того, что в ближайший час он должен всех уделать.   
Дёрден, Моррис, Тёрнер, Бартон, Джонс, Флойд, Браун, Янг, Джексон, Пламмер, мысленно обратился он к ним, ко всем вместе и к каждому по отдельности. Отличный состав, звездный состав, мы их сделаем. Я вас не подведу.

Знай Дерек, что в последний раз слушает гимн вот так, стоя в центре поля, возможно, его настроение было бы не таким боевым.  
Это была не игра – побоище, как позже он скажет Стайлзу, и будет прав. Футбол никогда не был безопасной игрой, травмы разной тяжести были нормой – никто и не удивлялся. Все знали, на что шли.  
И, все же, Дерек не помнил другой такой злобной грязной игры. Его не прикрывали свои же парни: левый и правый защитники словно забыли о нем. Дерек сражался с ними бок о бок сотни раз и никогда не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Одним на миллион, одним против миллиона. Это была не его игра и даже не его драка.  
Еще когда они только разыгрывали, с первой же секунды, Дерек понял, что все идет не так. Парни не слушались его, словно полностью исключив из процесса, играя не вместе, а каждый сам за себя. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным идиотом, пытающимся совладать со стаей агрессивных животных, вдруг вышедших из-под контроля; готовых нападать и на чужих, и на своих; наплевавших на правила и здравый смысл. Дерек не хотел думать о них так, но ни на что иное это похоже не было.  
Последнее воспоминание на поле было ярким и болезненным: на него несутся трое парней из команды соперника, лоб в лоб, а защитников, что должны были быть рядом по схеме, разыгрываемой месяцами, на месте не оказались. Случайности оказались совсем не случайны.  
Потом Дерека сшибли с ног, и мир замелькал перед его глазами. Прокатило его знатно, он даже впечатался во что-то, уже за пределами разметки, отчего колено неприятно хрустнуло. Мяча Дерек так и не выпустил, сжимая его так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь… Хотя это было уже бессмысленно.   
Ему могло показаться, но он не слышал осуждения в мутном, никогда доселе им не слышимом гуле толпы. Медики помогли Дереку поднялся и увели с поля, хотя он сопротивлялся, все время пытаясь оглянуться на ребят. Связно думать он тогда не мог, помнил только, что хотел посмотреть на них, и все изумлялся: они готовы были отказаться от победы? Ради вот этого? 

Дитон, прячась за холодным профессионализмом, отстранил его от тренировок на следующий же день, во время повторного осмотра. Дереку хотелось выть от того, как просто и цивилизованно все вышло. Без лишних разговоров и вызовов на ковер, без общения с пиарщиками - им пришлось бы втолковывать Дереку, что таких, как он, они тут не потерпят. Все были выше этого.   
Цивилизованнее.  
Все просто. Это – травма, она твоя, тебе с ней и жить. Так бывает. Опыт Дерека говорил – кричал! – другое. Он отлично знал, что это не травма, а хрень, пустяк и ерунда, с такой травмой выпускают на поле хоть в следующем тайме. Немного обезболивающих, пять минут со льдом, бинт… все так делали. Он так делал.  
Дерек мог оспорить отстранение. Возможно, пригласить независимого эксперта, Возможно, проиграть - но хотя бы попытаться…  
Он не хотел. Что-то сломалось в нем в тот день – от всепоглощающего одиночества на поле, которое было тем сильнее и страшнее, чем громче вокруг кричали, требовали, завывали люди. Кажется, он оказался совсем не таким сильным, как привык себя считать.

\- Это ерунда. У папы что-то похожее было, он уже недели через две бегал, - подбадривал его Стайлз, полагая, что дело в ноге. – Хотя… Мой старик – крутой мэн, не знаю даже, дотянешь ли ты до него. Он бодрый старикан, знаешь ли.  
\- Я бы с ним пообщался, - отозвался Дерек без задней мысли – и осекся, увидев печаль на лице Стайлза.  
\- Потом, - без тени сомнения в голосе сказал он. – Ты уж извини, но – потом. Как-нибудь съездим.  
«Потом» значило, когда все забудут. Когда от твоей карьеры, сорвавшегося с цепи опасного зверя, готового сожрать каждого на твоем пути, включая тебя самого, не останется ничего, кроме обглоданных костей. Может быть, «потом» включало в себя и «потом, когда он узнает, что я по мужикам, потому что мне повезло чуть больше, чем тебе», - Дерек не знал.  
Возможно, «потом» значило, что им сейчас лучше не ездить по родственникам, а притаиться где-нибудь, где будет спокойно, тихо и безопасно. Его нога – это так, малость, капля в море по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть. С настоящими избиениями и шрамами на ребрах.  
\- Не параной, пожалуйста, - поморщился Стайлз. – Я вижу, ты делаешь сложное лицо. Говорю же, съездим потом… не веришь?  
Дерек нехотя кивнул, хотя параноиком себя не считал, он думал о другом. И Стайлзу верил. Просто наконец-то начал смотреть на реальность так, как стоило бы с самого начала.   
Он вдруг представил, как светлая, молочного оттенка кожа Стайлза из бледной превращается в безжизненную, обескровленную, синюшную. Холодную, как и металлический стол под ним - как под Лорой, как под мамой; стол, которого Дерек никогда не видел, но знал теперь так хорошо.  
Раз – и нет человека, пока ты занят своими делами и не веришь в то, что плохое может случиться и с тобой.  
Впервые Дерек испугался, не за себя: за Стайлза. До громких отвратительных убийств, до подростков, насаженных на колючую проволоку, до бедняги Мэттью и преступлений, прокатившихся по стране, оставалось еще семь или восемь лет, но страх пришел к Дереку уже тогда. А с ним - слабость и желание убраться подальше.

Какое-то время Дерек просто лежал дома, чувствуя, как утекает из него интерес к происходящему, просачивается по капле сквозь кожу. Порой он почитывал новые анекдоты о себе – от сломанного позвоночника до того, что его поймали на длительном употреблении EPO. Мрачно смеялся. Собирался с силами, когда приходил Стайлз… но, стоило Дереку остаться одному, как он вновь превращался в жуткую веселую развалину. Лежал один в постели и хохотал так, что в уголках глаз собирались слезы. Его вены были в полном порядке, он был в полном порядке, но это уже никого не интересовало.  
Никто не упрекнул бы Дерека в том, что он не попытался постоять за себя. Он пытался, да только все равно проиграл – нос набекрень, грудная клетка топорщится ребрами, собирай себя из ошметков и попробуй только не быть благодарным, что все не обернулось еще хуже. Такая уж жизнь, мама, порой дерьмовая, дерьмовей некуда. И винить, кроме себя – некого.  
Справиться тоже можно не со всем. Для этого даже не обязательно умирать.

Нельзя сказать, что они уехали, и все стало хорошо. Тем более, что такие, как они (новое слово в лексиконе Дерека), обычно приезжали сюда, не наоборот. Голубая Фея не взмахнула над ними волшебной палочкой (если только в самом начале, насмешливая сучка), простая смена места жительства не исправила все за один день. Хотелось, конечно, вечером лечь спать в аду, а наутро проснуться в мире, где все хорошо.  
Нет.  
Забавно, он так и не смог выделить какое-нибудь одно важное событие. Такого и не было: сплошной говноураган. Долго, дорого и неприятно, в процессе Дерек просто старался держать голову над поверхностью и сглатывать не слишком часто.  
Как-то раз даже к шринку сходил. Всего один, правда, это был не его формат развлечений. Чужие вопросы не просто не помогли – скорее, усугубили, потому что Дерек немедленно начал скатываться в яму, полную «это моя вина» и «я мало старался».  
Зато он много думал сам, благо, времени для раздумий теперь было столько, сколько не было за всю предыдущую жизнь. До него дошли слухи! – только слухи, конечно, кто бы сказал ему такое напрямую - что боссы в НФЛ всерьез разозлены. И не на кого-нибудь, а именно на него, Дерека Хейла. Мало того, что он подставил их, так еще и не стал потом… Попытался притвориться нормальным человеком. Не сумасшедшим, переметнувшимся в активизм, а парнем, желающим делать все то же, что и раньше, но на своих условиях. Непростительно.  
Почему его решили размозжить, причем, даже те, кто получил за это не деньги, а исключительно моральное удовлетворение? Да потому, что он поставил под сомнение аксиому: «В футбол играют точно такие же парни, как и те, что смотрят его».  
Алкоголизм? Даже посочувствуют. Скандалы с женой?.. Мужик должен уметь приструнить свою миссис, это всем знакомо. Даже полубог Дерек Хейл бывает не в состоянии обуздать свою сексуальную норовистую кобылку…   
Пидорство? Э-э-э, нет. Обычному Джо сразу станет понятно, что футбол куплен, что это шоубиз для педиков, которые красуются на поле, обманывая его доверие. А последнее, что нужно было людям, зарабатывающим на чужой вере в футбольное чудо – залезать в кредит доверия, который они же сами и выдали.

Дерек держался. Иной раз, за счет Стайлза, срываясь на нем и получая в ответ, не без этого: ткнуть словами Стайлз умел очень хорошо. Бывало по-разному. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что в какой-то момент они едва не расстались. И не так, как бывает в сериалах или книгах - не вдруг, не посреди бесконечно прекрасной семейной жизни. А потому, что Стайлз устал от Дерека, а Дерек устал от самого себя. Разве это не было бы логично? В конце концов, после всего произошедшего, шансов расстаться было куда больше, чем шансов остаться вместе. Удобно цепляться друг за друга на поле боя, но в мирной жизни нужно уметь что-то еще, кроме противостояния всему миру. Отношения обычно не переживают таких испытаний. Или переживают, но превращаются в нечто уродливое и токсичное, убивающее обоих участников.  
Еще Дерек мог бы начать Стайлза ненавидеть. Должен был. Люто. Смертельно. По одному из сценариев, подкинутых его взбудораженной, испуганной, утомленной психике гребаными журналистами (в сочинении таких историй он уже и сам наловчился), Дерек мог бы его даже прикончить. Вышла бы драма с каким-нибудь уклоном… фрейдистским? Это ведь Фрейд отвечал за всякую дрянь, связанную с сексом и убийствами?  
Но, может, вся суть их отношений и состояла в том, что они должны были такое пережить. Они были именно такими людьми, которые смогли бы пережить подобное. Раз за разом Дерек выбирал Стайлза вместо успеха, карьеры (впрочем, тут ему выбора не оставили), репутации...  
И Питера тоже, верно. Значит, вместо родственников тоже - потому что другой родни у Дерека не осталось.  
Стайлз, не знавший Питера так хорошо, в какой-то момент даже попытался высказаться в этом ключе – дескать, Дерек единственный, кто у него остался, и Питер переживает, пусть по-своему. Может, не надо резать по живому...   
Верно, подумал тогда Дерек, по-своему, но он переживает. И очень из-за этого злится. Дерек – его слабость, и бить его за это полагалось наотмашь, со всем страхом и всей яростью, на какую только хватит сил. И со всей любовью, конечно же. Исключительно из лучших побуждений.   
Стайлза он сохранил, Питера… Питеру он посылал открытки на Рождество.

Какое-то время Дереку было совсем-совсем не до Питера или сохранения каких-либо старых связей.  
Он был занят: накачивался пойлом по вечерам перед телевизором. Сидел и с больной ногой, и потом, когда с ногой все стало в полнейшем порядке. Происходящее в телевизоре его теперь не слишком-то волновало. Но Дерек, во-первых, не смог отказаться от футбола и смотрел матчи с такой жадностью, с которой иные смотрят порно, а, во-вторых, порой (очень редко) что-то интересное там все-таки мелькало.  
Одно только «Молчи, Пока Не Спрашивают» чего стоило, как и все бурления по этому поводу:  
\- Я не спрашиваю! Я расскажу! Я расскажу! И вы, вы расскажете вместе со мной?! – орал из телевизора черный офицер. Орал яростно, надрывая глотку. Чувствовалось, что он доведен до предела окружающей несправедливостью.  
\- Аминь, брат, – отозвался Дерек и поднял банку «Голубой ленты», редкостной дряни. Не так-то много они тогда зарабатывали и большего позволить себе просто не могли. Деньги, заработанные футболом, попали к нему не в полном объеме, что-то до сих пор было заморожено. Гражданские иски, от которых Питер и его адвокаты отбивались по мере сил, потрепали счет Дерека, как гиены треплют умирающего бизона… И, конечно, главной статьей расходов стала плата за короткую память прессы.   
В любом случае – аминь, брат, он свое уже откричал.  
Дерек помнил, как – много позже – сидел перед телевизором, пьяный в дымину, и кричал что-то О Джею. То ли «так тебе и надо», то ли «давай, крутой мэн!», и в обоих случаях это было позорищем, без вариантов. Он сам был позорищем, сидящий в трусах перед телевизором. Руинами, раскопанным и выработанным карьером.  
Но и это не подтолкнуло Дерека к тому, чтобы остановиться. Остановился он тогда, когда заметил две вещи. Первым стало то, что он потихоньку покупал, а Стайлз так же потихоньку выбрасывал. Дерек сперва злился, что опять кто-то себя с ним, как с ребенком, что ему опять, опять врут, что врет тот, кто не должен был этого делать ни при каких условиях (что угодно, но не вранье…). Злость, сильная и обжигающая, как волна рвоты в глотке, поднималась в нем и успокаивалась, сменяясь стыдом, снова и снова. Стайлз не уговаривал его завязать, даже не осуждал – наверное, не осуждал, за Стайлзом не заржавело бы высказаться. Только старался хоть немного помешать ему себя гробить - словно разговаривать было уже бесполезно. Это стало первым звонком для Дерека.   
Пнуло под зад второе – Стайлз похудел. У него, такого деятельного, никогда не было лишнего веса, да и конституция его, кажется, просто не позволяла набрать ненужных килограммов (из Стайлза, не пренебрегай он любыми физическими упражнениями, кроме постельных, вышел бы прекрасный бегун). Но он начал терять и то, что никто ненужным не назвал бы. Лицо осунулось, а круглая задница, к которой Дерек питал особую любовь, стала плоской на вид и костлявой на ощупь.   
Можно было (особенно после того, как они обратились к врачам, параноидально и быстро исключив самое страшное) посчитать это даже забавным - подумаешь, проблема. Но смешно Дереку не было. Стайлз у него остался один, и упустить еще и его означало бы окончательное, полное поражение.  
Можно было бы перестать вскидываться по каждому хреновому поводу и решить, что Стайлз просто запоздало распрощался с юношеской мягкостью… И Дерек попытался так думать, целый вечер или два. Но теперь банка пива перестала ему перекрывать вид на то, какой по-детски размазанной остается еда в тарелке Стайлза. Горошек, загнанный под размятый картофель, обкусанный по краям стейк и другие уловки, подобные этому. Заботливое кормление кухонного измельчителя (все дети так делают!) и поедание шоколадок под одеялом; вот только шоколадок не было. Еще и Скотт окончательно разболелся. В метаниях между работой, больницей и Дереком, засевшим дома и погрязшим в пучинах жалости к себе, симулировать оптимизм у Стайлза выходило все хуже.  
Дерек не знал тогда, что в тяжелые периоды старик Стайлза, шериф крошечного городка, любил крепко выпить. А когда скончалась мама Стайлза, окончательно превратился в высокофункционального алкоголика. Не знал он и о теории, согласно которой Стайлз считал происходящее своей виной. Знал только – догадался – что даже взрослого Стайлза подобное приводит в детский бессильный ступор. И теперь, когда их небольшая семья состояла из двух детей, долго она точно не продержалась бы. Дети, предоставленные сами себе, плохо приспособлены для выживания.   
Кому-то пора было повзрослеть. Без ярких поступков, без объявления войны и уж точно без пресс-конференций с громкими заявлениями.   
С простой работой, куда без нее? Конечно, сперва дела не ладились, резюме Дерека мало на что годилось, кроме футбола и работы тренером. Но, впервые за долгое время, ему повезло с направлением, в которое побежали толпы: мода на здоровый образ жизни сметала с диванов даже самых ленивых, выгоняя их в зал. Персональный тренер из Дерека вышел вполне приличный, даже если это была совсем не работа его мечты.   
«Такая уж жизнь» - снова сказала бы мама, снова бы повторил он ее голосом в своей голове, и мамин тон, наверное, был бы чуточку извиняющимся. Извиняться ей, впрочем, было не за что, не самая плохая жизнь. Бывало и много хуже, хотя помнил он и лучшие времена… Времена, не сливающиеся в бесконечное марево с редкими просветами.  
Но все же – удивительно – и много лет спустя Дерек помнил мокрое серое утро столь же отчетливо, как если бы это случилось вчера. Утро, когда он отправился на поле, где сыграл самые важные матчи в школе.

Это была их первая попытка переехать. Какое-то время они жили в старом доме Хейлов, в маленьком городке, где, казалось, можно осесть и отдышаться… Удовольствие оказалось ниже среднего, потому что родным городом Дерек раньше не пренебрегал. Здесь его знали и гордились им - до поры, до времени.   
Надпись «гомики» на почтовом ящике появилась недели через три после их приезда. Особенности маленького городка, его прелести и недостатки, философски думал Дерек, орудуя кистью – и все для того, чтобы увидеть эту чудесную умную надпись снова, дайте только время. По крайней мере, он ни разу не столкнулся с Арджентами, спасибо и на этом.  
Быстро стало ясно, что это всего лишь перевалочный пункт, и что пора подыскивать и новое место, и покупателя на дом – благо, во владельцах значился только Дерек.

Но какое-то время они там, все-таки, прожили, и одним хмурым утром Дерек проснулся раньше Стайлза. Тихо ушел на кухню, включил кофеварку и сел, чтобы прослушать сообщения на автоответчике, включенном на ночь. Он не ожидал ничего там услышать – ничего нового, по крайней мере – но внезапно автоответчик заговорил голосом Питера:  
\- И громко заговорил, надо сказать. Дерек чертыхнулся, хотел было, выключить, потом просто придавил телефон плоской подушкой с кухонного диванчика. Оттуда, из-под подушки, Питер вещал уже потише, но в убедительности изрядно потерял.  
\- Я звонил Кейт, и мы неплохо поговорили, скажу тебе. У тебя еще есть шансы…  
Дерек и не слушал толком. Он вдруг почувствовал такую бесконечную усталость, такое бесконечное «хватит», что ему было плевать на эти благие намерения.  
\- …не будь идиотом, пойми, наконец, что ты делаешь со своей жизнью. Женись. Отмойся. Тихо… ну, поёбывай его, – говорил Питер со свойственным ему цинизмом – и несвойственной прямотой. Чем-то эта прямота ему полюбилась в последнее время, подумал Дерек, лезет из человека всякое. Может, он специально оставил это сообщение в записи, а не высказался лично, чтобы Дерек не смог возразить, а только проигрывать его снова и снова. – Или кого-то еще. Черт, Дерек, мало ли фруктовых кексов в этой пекарне...  
Дерек одним рывком выдернул шнур. Потом, вернувшись домой, он обнаружил, что вырвал его и из стены, вместе с куском обоев. Что-то не то сделалось с его самоконтролем, ни к черту он стал. Да и характер, вероятно, испортился.  
Обернувшись, он увидел Стайлза, стоящего в дверях. Сколько он там проторчал, Дерек не знал, да и особой роли это не играло.  
\- Я прогуляюсь, - Дерек поднялся, не глядя на него.  
\- Ага, - только и сказал Стайлз. Дерек больше никогда не слышал от него предложений по поводу Питера. Хоть какой-то плюс. 

Хорошо еще, что Дерек, наспех одеваясь, нацепил плащ – на улице стоял сырой мертвый холод. Ему будет зябко и десять, и двадцать лет спустя; всякий раз, когда он будет вспоминать об этом дне; будет холодно даже в густой, как сироп, летний день.   
Ноги сами понесли его к полю. Дерек долго смотрел на него, сидя на трибунах. Потом спустился по скрипучим ступенькам и вышел к центру. Под ботинками скользила раскисшая земля, да и сами ботинки не подходили для таких прогулок, гладкая подошва не обеспечивала сцепления.  
Кое-что привлекло его внимание. Ничего особенного, просто забытый кем-то мокрый и грязный мяч. Нет, понял Дерек, подняв его, не забытый, оставленный здесь безалаберными игроками, решившими, что уборщик подберет, а то и не подумавшими даже о такой малости. В любом случае, мяч больше никуда не годился: шов лопнул, и между кожаными краями торчали грязные лохмотья набивки.   
Дерек взвесил мяч в руке. 

Случилось бы то, что случилось, будь он просто футболистом?   
Он был звездой, за это и поплатился. Что-то подсказывало, что поплатиться пришлось бы в любом случае, и Стайлз был не причиной, а симптомом. Видит Бог, Дерек любил его, может быть, любил так же сильно, как мяч и поле… Но если бы не Стайлз – было бы что-то другое.  
Нельзя заигрывать с толпой, если ты не готов, если не желаешь этого всем сердцем. Нельзя брать в кредит страстную бессмысленную любовь толпы, полагая, что счастливо избежишь оплаты. У кого-то это получается, но Дерек был не из этих парней.   
Футболист? Да. Звезда? Нет. Даже не самый-популярный-парень-в-школе. Он просто он притворялся таким, а все остальные поверили.

Дерек подошел к одиннадцатиметровой отметке. Измерил взглядом расстояние – то, которое он и без того знал идеально. Сколько времени оно потребует в какую погоду, какой должна быть сила удара и сила броска, в какой момент нужно прыгнуть, чтобы последние сантиметры не пробежать, а преодолеть в полете…

Он тихо положил мяч на землю.   
Потом сунул руки в карманы плаща, отвернулся и пошел прочь.

***

Дерек – совершенно ясно, что хотя бы на сегодня для Лиама он стал просто Дереком – закрыл тетрадку. Он давно уже не смотрел в нее, но все-таки закрыл только сейчас. Взял высокий стакан с полностью растворившимся льдом, крупными глотками осушил его и поставил обратно на стол, в лужицу натекшей со стенок воды.  
Лиам уже не замечал ни морщин, ни проседи в волосах. Дерек смотрел перед собой злыми, пронзительно зелеными глазами.

\- Люди думают, что в спорте не бывает честной игры. Что все куплено и продано задолго до выхода на поле, что каждая травма симулирована, что все мы… все они обколоты стероидами и любым возможным допингом. Будем втирать барсучье дерьмо в ноги, если узнаем, что оно на одну тысячную процента увеличит скорость.  
\- А вы как думаете? По-вашему, это правда?  
\- Я думаю, что это бизнес. Индустрия развлечений. А в бизнесе люди жульничают. Все хотят добиться наилучшего результата, и когда начинаешь побеждать, цена победы перестает иметь значение. Но невозможно совершить чудо. Нельзя надеяться, что выедешь на барсучьем говне... потому что это не только бизнес, кто бы что ни говорил. В спорте всегда есть что-то… честное. Красивое. Настоящее. Ты и соперник, ты и мяч, ты и чертово поле, которое надо преодолеть, и на котором все зависит от тебя и от команды. Это – лучшее.  
Лиам зачарованно слушал. За спиной Дерека тысячами глоток ревела толпа.  
\- Но если мы говорим о шоу, то там ложь – это способ выживания. Неважно, кто ты и на что способен на поле. Там важно встать красиво, быстро вертеться и складно врать.  
Он помолчал.  
\- Часть с шоу я никогда не любил. Даже если деньги шли именно оттуда. Шоу меня предало, выебало, вывернуло наизнанку и чуть не убило. Я не вернулся бы туда, даже появись у меня такая возможность.  
\- А в-вы… на поле? На поле бы вы вернулись? – спросил Лиам. Он молчал так долго, что в первую секунду слова вывалились изо рта невнятным комом. Чай был давно выпит, и губы пересохли. Дерек посмотрел на него так, словно видел в первый раз и не узнавал вовсе: Лиаму даже захотелось помахать, сказать – «Эй, привет, я сидел перед вами несколько часов подряд... да? Нет?»  
\- Иногда мне кажется, какая-то часть меня так и осталась на поле.

 

\- Думаете, ваша книга что-то изменит? В глобальном плане?  
Дерек уставился на него с искренним недоумением. Злость ушла из его глаз, ушла и отстраненность, и на их месте появилось кое-что иное. Веселье.  
\- Кто я, по-твоему? Борец за права?   
\- Нет, - вынужден был признать Лиам, потому что от него ждали ответа. Когда-то Дерек, возможно, был командным игроком, и – чисто теоретически – он мог бы сменить команду и прикипеть к ней всей душой, как и раньше… Но сейчас он, определенно, стал тем еще единоличником.  
\- Нет, - согласился Хейл. - Но порой чертовски приятно назвать дерьмо – дерьмом. Если повезет, то даже громко назвать.   
По его лицу скользнула тень.  
\- Пусть и здорово опоздав с этим.

Какое-то время Дерек молчал, а потом сказал – будто отрезал:  
\- Знаешь, парень, ничего не выйдет.  
\- Вы не… - начал было Лиам, а потом замолчал. Он хотел сказать, что не понимает, но трудно было не понять. О чем-то Дерек умолчал, кое-где история звучала так, словно он нарочито ее скомкал, но…  
История была не самой плохой, это раз, и, наверное, жалко было отдавать ее на откуп незнакомцу. И два - писателю тут делать было нечего. Наверное, Лиам смертельно оскорбил бы Хейла, предложив что-то… приукрасить. Приврать. «Выдумать». Уж Хейл-то был сыт враньем по самое горлышко.  
\- Окей, - только и сказал он.   
Было неловко. Лиам был почти уверен, что ему заплатят за потраченное время, он ждал – где-то в глубине души – компромата на НФЛ, чего-то, что позволило бы заявить о себе. Какое там… Он приехал сюда жарким утром и уезжал уже вечером, с пустым желудком и гудящей головой, это не было бы проблемой, приди они хоть к чему-нибудь.  
\- Честно говоря, теперь я тоже думаю, что вы были бы не особо рады прочитать то, что я напишу.  
 _Серьезно, вы же ненавидите журналистов, мистер Хейл._  
\- Хорошо, что в этом мы на одной стороне, - кивнул тот.  
Вот именно, подумал Лиам… И все равно почувствовал какую-то детскую обиду, пусть и признавая ее детской. Я ведь слушал эту историю. Выслушал до конца, и теперь она тоже моя, на крохотную долю, но она – моя. История всегда принадлежит не только тому, кто ее рассказывает, но и тому, кто слушает, с чем, конечно, не согласится ни один рассказчик мира. Скромная участь катализатора.  
\- С этим определились, - хлопнул Дерек ладонями по коленям. Лиам вздрогнул. – Тогда скажи, что насчет редакторской работы? Занимаешься таким?  
Лиам подумал честных три секунды, прежде чем энергично и уверенно кивнуть, даже не подозревая, хороший ли он редактор, и по душе ли ему вообще такое занятие. С этим, был уверен Лиам, можно было разобраться и в процессе.   
Перед домом дважды коротко просигналил автомобиль, и Дерек отозвался мгновенно, белозубой улыбкой-оскалом. Лиаму даже не нужно было уточнять, кому именно Дерек мог так улыбаться.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
